


Second Star to the Right

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Hannibal (TV), Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: 1910s, 1930s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, But there will be sex later, Cannibalism, Faries, Hannigram - Freeform, Heats, Hook AU, M/M, Mating, Mermaids, No Underage Sex, Peter Pan AU, Pirates, Ravenstag, Rutting, Smut, Wendigo, cannibals, not a fairytale story, ruts, terrible medical practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: A Peter Pan AU. In Neverland you never grow older, grow up, or present. Will befriends Hannibal and Mischa and brings them to Neverland to escape their awful Uncle. But Neverland isn’t right for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow us on Tumblr and help spread our work if you enjoyed it! [Click here!](http://identically-different.tumblr.com)

Germany occupied Lithuania left little for the children of the country to do, Hannibal and Mischa Lecter included, despite their royal heritage. None of that mattered to the German troops. Outrage and uprising swept through the country and with it their parents, leaving pre-teen and his younger sister with their overbearing uncle, Robertus, to deal with them. He kept a strong, tight grip on them both, never allowed to roam the garden, leave the castle, let alone play. The troops surrounded them, and the last thing Robertus wanted was his niece and nephew shot and killed like their parents.

“With your father gone, Hannibal, it is your right to take the title, but you must earn it. Time to stop playing, stop reading your books of fairytales, and grow up.”

“It also depends on how I present,” Hannibal pointed out with a cant of his head. It was discussed that he had all the makings of an Alpha, naturally, especially with his wit, and confident nature. “Do I disappoint you, Uncle? My reading has hardly affected my ability to perform my chores.”

“You'll be an Alpha,” his uncle sneered, narrowing his gaze on Hannibal. “Studies are fine, but feeding your sister's head with fairy tales has to end.”

Hannibal grinned, just faintly, enjoying his uncle’s upset. His expression changed to emotionless at the mention of his sister, he knew what was best for her, _not_ the vile man before him. “As you say, Uncle.”

“I expect you both to finish your homework and prepare for supper.” Robertus left, leaving Mischa tucked behind Hannibal’s back, grasping his shirt.

“Come, Mischa, it's alright, okay? I will help you prepare for supper,” Hannibal said, softly as he turned around and kissed her brow. Inwardly, he seethed at his uncle.

Mischa was years younger than Hannibal, quiet since their parents had been killed, and only ever going to Hannibal, never their uncle or his his wife. She nodded her head of blonde curls, staying close as Hannibal lead her to their room. He got her ready and then set out her toys. His homework was long since finished, so he pulled out their favorite book.

“Would you like a quick story before supper?” he asked with a smile.

Mischa nodded her head and crawled up by the window in their favorite spot to read, by the low setting sun that shone oranges into through the panes. Hannibal took his place, and gently put his arm around her, beginning to read. It was an escape from their life, their… imprisonment.

***

Once supper had finished, Mischa and Hannibal dressed down for bed, as the sun set quicker this time of year, Robertus didn’t trust them to not wandered away if they were left alone in the house to do as they pleased. Once dressed, he entered, in a tux, fixing his cuff links.

“I’m heading to a party. I trust you’ll be well behaved for the staff.”

“Yes, uncle, we are ready for sleep,” Hannibal stated, looking at his Uncle. He hoped he never returned, an accident of some sort.

“Very well,” Robertus said and kissed Mischa’s head and patted Hannibal’s shoulder. “To bed.” He reached to turn the flame down on the wall lamp.

“Yes, sir.” Hannibal nodded with a farce smile, and took Mischa’s hand, walking his little sister to her bed. He would wait until he knew his uncle was gone before reading yet another story to her.

Robertus left, locking the door behind him.

Mischa crawled into bed, big brown eyes gazing up at him as she made room for him, patting beside her. With a smile, Hannibal got the book and got into bed with her, keeping her close as he used a nearby candle to light the way. He began to read once again, stroking her curls as he did.

As Hannibal read, Mischa started to doze off. The story was about a boy who lived as a boy forever so he never had to grow up, and never had to present his second gender or be an adult. He lived with fairies and other creatures, fought pirates and dragons, and all sorts of fun that Mischa thought it would be. With a yawn she gestured to the window. Hannibal stood, tucking her in, and opened it. As the story went, ‘Peter Pan’ flew through the windows to visit children and take them to Neverland, to never grow up.

Who was he to deny her the fairytale and hopeful wish if even for a night. So he went back and got into bed with her again, continuing the story, speaking a low, soothing tone, describing every rich, whimsical detail of the world they both wished they were in. He wanted to be in a far off place, somewhere where secondary genders didn’t matter, which would mean he wasn’t forced to take over in his father’s stead. Where they could forget about the pain and loss of their parents.

***

They drifted off to sleep, and some time during the night Mischa woke to rustling, the windows wide open. She peeked out from her covers, watching as a dark, curly haired boy seemed to be wrestling with something dark. After ten minutes, the boy looked at her and the dark figure darted away and hid. Huffing, the boy _flew_ off back out the window, closing them as he went, and Mischa ran to the drawer in her chest where she saw the thing go.

Hannibal woke up at once and went to Mischa, touching her shoulders, wiping sleep from his eyes. “Mischa, you're dreaming, come back to bed.”

Shaking her head, she tried to open the drawer but it was stuck. Finally she let Hannibal lead her back to bed and crawled in once more with him. She’d check in the morning.

When Mischa was asleep, Hannibal got put of bed and went to the drawer, opening it after some trouble. He was curious about what his little sister had been doing, which he often was of a inquisitive, seeking mindset, especially when it came to the only person he cared for on this earth. No sooner than it was open, he saw a black, shadowy figure, with horns rise out from it, and it made him tumble backwards, more shocked than afraid. The boy looked over to see if Mischa was disturbed and when she wasn’t, he began looking around the room for the figure.

The shadow darted around, behind a bookshelf, knocking things over, hiding once more. Mischa stirred but never woke, curling up in her blankets, sound asleep. Hannibal snarled, hair in his eyes as he looked behind the bookshelf but didn't see it. It was far too dark in the room and he didn't dare light a candle or oil lamp for fear of disturbing his little sister.

From behind, the shadow pushed Hannibal over and tried to dart from the room, but the locked door made it impossible. Getting to his feet, Hannibal grabbed the shadow by the ankle and held fast, trying to understand what he was seeing. The thing wriggled and tugged, but to no avail, it was stuck in Hannibal’s grip.

“What are you?” Hannibal asked, quietly, not sure if it could even answer, but he wasn't letting go until he had some sort of an idea. “I _see_ you.”

The thing kick and squirm, no mouth seen, just a large shadow with antler like horns, vaguely reminiscent of a human like creature.

Hannibal was intrigued, and he felt a sort of connection to the thing. “Not much for conversation,” he chuckled, quietly, and then recalled the story he’d been reading Mischa. No, that wasn’t it, was it? Surely this was some sort of hallucination. So he let go, wanting to see if it ran away again, since there was not much to be done.

Unable to speak, the thing pushed Hannibal over and bolted to the ceiling, flat to it, and clearly glaring down at the young boy. An eerie sense of darkness filled the room, darker than the night itself. The windows burst open, a gust of wind and leaves with it, and the a soft padding of feet on the hardwood floors behind Hannibal.

“Aha! There you are. I knew you’d come out!” At the voice, the shadow tried to dart for the window, but was caught by the boy who tugged it down, wrangling it in.

“And who are you?” Hannibal asked, speaking in hushed tones. He gestured to his sister and put his finger up to his mouth to show he didn’t want her awoken. It was all very strange but he wanted to see this through.

The boy turned at the sound of another voice, clutching the shadow to him, big blue eyes wide. He’d never talked to a regular human child before, seen of course, but never spoken. “Will.”

“I’m Hannibal,” the boy whispered, and walked closer, his amber eyes illuminated by the moonlight. He thought that he had never seen someone so… ethereal looking before. “That belongs to you, I take it? Why did you lose something so important, Will?”

“He ran off. He does that,” Will said, sitting on the ground, trying to stick the shadow back on with his spit. Fire worked better, but there were not candles lit here. “He hates when we come to the mainland.”

“Oh,” Hannibal said, scratching his chin as he watched with a canted head. “You’re trying to put him back on? I can help, if you’d like. I am rather good at sewing, you see.”

“Sewing?” Will cocked a curious brow at the other boy, they were close in age, a lot like he and his right hand. “Fire will burns him on, but he always manages to get away.”

“I can light a lamp, the one in the corner, away from my sister, Mischa,” Hannibal offered, wondering if Will would feel the pain of it. A fun experiment, even if, for some reason, he didn’t find him distasteful.

“Will this ‘sewing’ keep him on?” Will asked, sitting on the shadow so it couldn’t move, the thing writhing under him. “If not, the fire will do.”

“We could use the fire, and then sew him,” Hannibal suggested, good at problem solving, even at the age of twelve. It was strange, this whole interaction, but he always thought it was fine to be weird, or have unique experiences.

Will nodded his head of dark, floppy curls. “Do it.”

With a bite of his own lip, Hannibal nodded, and walked over to light the lamp, also procuring the needle and thread. He went to Will, and set the lamp down, along with the other items, taking a candlestick and transferring the fire for an easier burn. “Feet first?” he asked, closer to the strange curly haired boy, looking up to meet his eyes in question.

“That’s all I need,” Will whispered, more than aware of the little girl now as she tossed in her bed once. He laid the shadow out, docile for now, and set it over his feet, stuck to his soles. “Go on, with the fire.”

Hannibal nodded again, and didn’t delay, burning the shadow’s blackened foot to Will’s. He looked up to see if there was any sort of pain response, once he did the other foot. “Is that suitable? I’ll start sewing now, if you’re ready?”

The boy had done it time and time again, there was no feeling left to be had, so he merely watched Hannibal with doe-like eyes. “Ready.”

With a flick of his wrist, Hannibal put out the candle, and set it down, taking up the needle and thread. He pulled it through the eye and began his work on sewing it expertly to the soles of Will’s feet. After a few minutes, he was done, and then used his teeth to cut the excess, setting everything down. “Okay, finished. I hope it’s...to your liking.”

Standing, Will flicked his feet and the shadow followed. He smiled, flitting off the ground to be sure the Shadow would stay. “Yes, much better.”

Hannibal stood, glancing at Mischa, and then back to Will. “Good. Now, how are you doing that? Flying? It’s impossible, or so I thought.”

“Nothing is impossible,” Will teased, floating higher up, flying a circle around the other boy. “Fairy dust, mostly.” At the mention, a small tinkering light flitted into the room and landed on the dresser. “From Molly-Bell. And happy thoughts.”

Dark eyes flitted to the fairy in the room. The Fae had always enchanted him, he loved reading stories that involved them, as well as other beings, and here, in his room, was that very thing. Quickly, he looked back at Will, awestruck as he the boy flew. “I haven’t many happy thoughts, but I am happy when Mischa smiles,” he said, thinking about it, seeing if anything happened, even if he had no dust from Molly-Bell yet.

Will scrunched his nose up at the girl, who was starting to wake, the light from the fairy was near blinding. “Her? That thing?” Will made a face. Girls.

Hannibal turned to Will with phenomenal speed, and narrowed his eyes, snarling. “She is _not_ a thing,” he said, his tone warning the other boy to tread very carefully. No one called his Mischa a thing and gave her any sort of look other than one of respect. “Mind your tongue, or you’ll lose it.”

Will pulled a dagger from his belt, swooping near Hannibal, Molly’s glow making his shadow bigger on the wall, antlers large and intimidating. “My tongue for your lungs.”

“Not here,” Hannibal growled, stepping closer, grabbing the letter opening from the table. He didn’t want to disturb his little sister, and he had no intentions of leaving her alone in this world. The boy brandished it tightly in his hand, circling Will, with no fear. “This is how you repay someone who’s helped you? After you break into their home?”

“You threatened me first,” Will pointed out, clear that he knew very little social graces. “You act like the adults, the pirates. Pompous and awful.” Molly flew over and tugged on Hannibal’s hair, small grunts resounding as she fluttered about him, pulling until he flew back to Will and sat on his shoulder.

“Hannibal?” Mischa whispered from the bed, peering out over the edge, hair messy. It was the first word she’s spoken since their parents died.

Hannibal had been about to offer a retort to Will, or maybe stab him, he didn’t know, but then he heard that sweet voice, and he hid the weapon behind his back, looking at his little sister, while keeping Will in his periphery. “Mischa... go back to sleep, love. It’s alright. I’m…. playing with Will. A new friend,” he said, and then glanced back at him, speaking quietly. “I’m not what you think. There is a story to tell but not time enough to do so now. Leave. Find me later, for tale or tragedy, but not here, not now.”

Mischa was off the bed, ignoring her brother as she went to Will and reached to touch the fairy with big eyes. Molly fluttered down to her and dusted her nose with gold sparkles. Will’s eyes stormed, dangerously.

“It’s why I was here at all. Your stories, your tales. I liked listening to them,” Will confessed, but took a step back.

Hannibal stood in front of Mischa, when he saw the look in Will’s eyes, and moved her back, gently. “Offending my sister isn’t the way to go about it.”

“I wasn’t offending!” Will stepped back again, toward the window. He had liked Hannibal, he was nice, but now? Well, they could forget about visiting with him. “Come on, Molly. Let's go back to Neverland.”

The fairy flew back over and nodded, anxious to get going.

“Neverland?” Mischa asked, voice rough from not being used.

“Mischa…” Hannibal sighed, glad to hear her speaking but it was at an inopportune time. He looked at Will, and drew a breath. “You called her a thing. I think you should know I’m very protective of her. Our uncle is… he’s a monster. I would protect her with my life, and you seemed hostile, Will. What would you do if someone acted that way about your Molly?”

“We’re all things,” Will huffed, floating into the air once more. “You threatened me first. I protect myself just as you protect her. I don’t have anyone else, no brother or sister, no uncles.” Will folded his arms over his chest. “Don’t worry, we won’t be back.”

Mischa tugged on Hannibal’s shirt.

“No, please… stay,” Hannibal said, as he knew what Mischa wanted. He wrapped his arm around her, looking down at her for a moment, and then back to Will. “I apologize for what I said, but we’re not treated the best here. We - I - am always on guard. Survival instinct, which since you don’t have family, I imagine you understand.”

Will had no idea what family was, what it meant, none of it. His family, as far as he was concerned, was Matt and the all the lost dogs, which he had to get back to soon. Molly tugged on one of his elf-like ears. “Hold on, Molly,” he said, swatting at her with one hand to stop. “You could just come with me. You’ll never grow up in Neverland. No family to bother you. Just pesky pirates.”

It was a tempting offer, but Hannibal knew that _never_ was an indefinite thing. “If I come, she comes with us,” he said, not willing to ever be apart from her. He’d suffer through his old age, and everything in between if it meant keeping her safe.

Will shrugged his shoulders and nodded at Molly. The fairy flew over them and sprinkled them with her gold dust. “Happy thoughts.”

Difficult for Hannibal, but he got Mischa’s coat on, and her shoes, grabbing her favorite bear before he took her hand and thought of her beautiful smile, as well as freeing her from their prison. “Mischa, think of something happy, yes?”

Mischa nodded and closed her eyes, thinking hard. “Candy, cake…”

Hannibal smiled, and up they both went, to where Will was. He kept his hand on hers, feeling magical like that. “This is… wonderful.”

Dogs were Will’s happy thoughts, all of them. He smiled and let Molly lead the way to the window. “C’mon then. Stay close.”

Mischa took Hannibal’s hand, as not to get lost. Hannibal kept his hand on Mischa’s not letting go for a moment as he flew with her to the window, and then out, with some caution, but they were in this together now.

“Lead the way, Will. We’re right beside you.”

Grinning over at them both, having never brought visitors to Neverland before, Will lead the way, up into the sky, high above the clouds where the stars shone brightly. “Second star to the right, straight on ‘til morning.”

The directions were odd, but Hannibal was in this now, and was determined to see it through, happy with things that were not boring. This certainly wasn’t. He nodded with a smile, and kept his sister close, following Will and the little fairy. “Mischa are you having fun?”

Wind whipped her hair and pinkened her cheeks that rounded with the smile plastered across her face. “Mhm.”

“Good.” Feeling happy about that, Hannibal took her higher, still keeping in tandem with Will. The night was beautiful, stars shining and seemingly so close they could touch them. He only wished he could see the look on his uncle’s face when he returned and they were gone.

They flew for what felt like hours, and finally an island came into view, beautiful and nearing dawn as the sun rose as they arrived. The water sparkled below them as Will took them closer to the surface, lying just beneath were mermaids, swimming about. Mischa laughed, watching, and wide eyed with wonder.

Hannibal took in everything, just as wide eyed, but kept a vigilant eye on their surroundings. He still half expected to wake up. As they flew, he saw a large pirate ship off in the distance, and he made a note of that but nonetheless, he was having an amazing time. “This is phenomenal.”

It wasn’t a safe place, but Will knew nothing else, and the adventure was always happening, be it creatures or pirates. He smiled over his shoulder at the two, curls wind-whipped around his face. He pointed off to the cove, a large gathering of trees. “That’s where we live, atop of the trees.”

“And the only adults here are pirates?” Hannibal asked, wanting to know even more. He smiled back at Will though, then at his little sister, heading towards those trees. The boy could sense the danger, like a dark whisper dancing in the clouds, and reverberating off the trees they flew over. It was entirely enticing.

As they flew over the water, the sun rose around them, sending Will’s dangerous horned shadow cascading over the shimmery surface. “Mostly.”

“You have quarrels with all of them?” Hannibal asked, looking at the shadow, and recalling Will’s dark side. It had sent his heart racing with delight at seeing it.

“Always. Captain Budge is the worst!” Will laughed at that, blasting off faster toward the trees.

Hannibal kept up, and made sure his sister was connected to him the entire time. “Captain Budge?”

They landed atop the trees, on the deck of a tree house, the sound of panting and wagging coming from the room inside, as well as down below in the forest. “The worst pirate of them all. He’s always trying to kill me.”

“He dislikes children or what reason does he have to want to kill you?” Hannibal asked, lacing his fingers with Mischa’s as they walked on the deck. The boy didn’t miss home, he knew he wouldn’t, but one day he might have to settle the score with his uncle.

“Any and all. I almost killed him once, chopped his finger off and fed it to the wendigo.” Will smiled mischievous. “He's been after Budge since.”

“Wendigo. That is a horned creature, I think, yes?” Hannibal asked, having read up on the beast, and having noticed it before. He smiled though, proud of the knowledge that he was right about the darkness he’d sensed. “I imagine he does hold quite the grudge.”

“Yeah. Antlers,” Will gestured over his head, his shadows antlers cast over the deck, over its horns. He gave Hannibal a knowing look. “The island changes you. You'll never grow up, you'll never present, but you'll be different.”

“I am open to that,” Hannibal said, looking at the shadow antlers, and then to Mischa, making sure she wasn’t afraid. He wondered how it might change her. It was a curious thought, and as long as she was safe, he was more than fine with it. “I was being groomed as an Alpha. I have all the signs of it, and am very close to presenting, or was.”

Will grimaced, and moved to push back vines and leaves, letting them through into the main hut where a pile of dogs and another young boy lie. “Good thing I found you.”

Matt looked up, rubbing his eyes as he sat and eyed Hannibal suspiciously. “Who _did_ you find, Will?” he asked, as Hannibal quirked a brow, stopping himself from what he was going to say to Will in answer before seeing the other brown haired boy.

“Hannibal and a girl,” Will said, nonchalant, and tossed ruby red apples to Hannibal and Mischa.

They both caught the apples, Hannibal nodding in thanks as Matt huffed, but then made a decision. “Are they our parents? Or is she our sister and he’s our father?”

“He’s our age, how could he be our father?” Will rolled his eyes but then sized up Hannibal. He was rather… grown up. “Unless you wanted to be.” Molly tittered and laughed, sprinkling gold everywhere.

“What would that entail?” Hannibal asked, looking back at Will, stepping closer as he still continued to hold Mischa’s little hand in his own. In a lot of ways, he was her father, her charge.

“I dunno.” Will bit into an apple, standing near Matt. “We’ve never had parents. Can’t remember our own.” Will looked at Matt, chewing slowly.. “Tell us stories and...”

“And guide you all?” Hannibal finished, questioning as he did. He bit into the apple, sharp fangs tearing the red, shiny skin, and then began to chew. There was a regal maturity even when he did that, his features moving with each bite. “I’ll tell you stories, for starters.”

Will knew that was a mother’s thing, but he’d take what they could. There were no genders here except with the pirates. Will tossed the apple over the edge to the forest floor and got up close to Hannibal. “Guide us for what? I’m the leader. You’d just be the pretend adult.”

“We would guide them together,” Hannibal offered, looking at Will in the eyes, his own dazzling with a spark of power, darkness, and intrigue before he took another bite.

Laughing, Will rounded his shoulders. “We’ll see how you hold up against pirates first.”

Mischa tugged on Hannibal’s hand; it sounded dangerous. She liked it here, but she wanted to play with the fairies and the dogs.

“Yes, well, should they come around, I’ll deal with them, but for now, why don’t you give us the tour and let us meet the dogs,” Hannibal suggested, giving Mischa’s hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

“Well, this is where we sleep,” Will said, since it was just him, Matt, and the dogs usually, everything was cozy. “Molly’s house is just there.” He pointed to small little box that looked like a tiny apartment hanging from the window.

Moving them toward the heep of dogs, he took Mischa’s hand and lead her to them. “These are the Lost Dogs. Any dog that ever ran away from a bad home, or wasn’t wanted anymore, they come here.”

“All of them?” Mischa asked, her voice small as she pet a mangey looking dog with an overbite.

“Most of them.”

Still ever watchful, Hannibal stayed close, but when he saw how Will spoke to her, he smiled, feeling more at ease with their interaction for now. “I assume they aren’t from here?”

Mischa was small, and if there was anything Will knew, it was that small ones had to be protected, especially in Neverland, girl or not. Will looked up at Hannibal with blazen bright eyes. “No. We don’t have dogs in Neverland.”

“Until you,” Hannibal grinned, canting his head a tick as he smoothed down his hair. He gestured to his and Mischa’s clothing, since they were still in their pajamas. “Do you have any extra attire we could put on? Before story time begins?”

Will had what he wore and then a few other outfits, nothing great, but little tunics and tights, vines and leaves, whatever he could find, sometimes left overs from the pirates. On that, “You and I could go find some at the pirate’s dock.”

“And Mischa?” Hannibal asked, not willing to part with her, unless he was more than certain she would be safe, and even then it wasn’t likely. Still, they needed clothing.

“Matt can watch her, or Molly. The dogs won’t let her go anywhere,” Will insisted. “She’s safer here than with pirates.”

Hannibal took a moment to contemplate that, and then looked at Mischa, nodding. “You have a point,” he said, and then sighed, crouching near his sister. “Is that alright with you, love?”

Mischa snuggled into the dogs, letting them lick her all over. “Yes, that’s alright.”

Will didn’t ask Matt or Molly what they wanted, but the fairy fluttered over to Mischa anyway, perched uptop an orange dog.

“Very well, I shan’t be long,” Hannibal assured, and then kissed the top of her head, before he turned to Will. “I’m ready then, Will.”

Will watched the affection and turned away, looking at Matt. “Hold down the fort.” He went to the window and flew out, easily, no need to rethink about any happy thoughts.

Hannibal did the same, catching up to Will since he'd gotten his bearings with flying. It was hard to intrust Mischa to strangers and dogs but putting her at risk wasn't what he wanted either. Will waited up as they got to the clouds, turning onto his back to watch Hannibal.

“We’ve never had a girl here,” he whispered and slowed down to match Hannibal. “Sorry for calling her a thing.”

“And I’m sorry for threatening to remove your tongue,” Hannibal said, just as quiet as he looked over at Will. “It is understandable when the only female presence you’ve had is Molly-Bell.”

“She’s just a fairy.” Will lead them along, keeping a watchful eye on Hannibal. He was nothing like Matthew, but had a much darker shadow lingering around him, threatening to change as Will’s had so long ago.

“Yes,” Hannibal mused, as they soared through the sky. He wondered then, canting his head towards Will anew, “Have you ever been given a kiss?”

Wrinkling his nose, his voice quieter as they approached a pier at the cove. Landing he looked at Hannibal. “A what?”

“A kiss. I feel as though you deserve one, seeing as you’ve taken us in the way you have, and it would also be another way to prove my apology,” Hannibal whispered, standing in front of Will.

“It’s a reward? A token?” Will asked, sheltering them off from being seen for now, they didn’t need Budge on their tail. “Treasure?”

“Yes, something like that,” Hannibal answered, smiling and looking around cautiously as well. “After we’re done here, let’s go someplace private, and I’ll give it to you, if you’d like?”

Brow furrowed, Will nodded, taking his dagger out to protect himself as they walked silently toward the pirate ship, The Cello. “Okay. Stay down and do only what I do.”

Hannibal still had the letter opener tucked into the back of his pajamas, miraculously, and he pulled it out, gripping it tight in preparation as he stayed low. “Yes, okay, Will.”

They slid along the side of the ship and Will floated up to look through one of the slots and on to the deck. Pirates were bustling about their duties, and Budge was at the helm, contemplating with his right hand man beside him. Will looked down at Hannibal and offered his hand to come up and see.

“That’s Budge and Franklyn.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand, and peered in, remaining cautious as he did so. They looked like an odd pair, he thought to himself, but it hardly mattered as long as they left them alone. He nodded at his new friend, and awaited his next command. It was admittedly unusual for Hannibal to allow someone his age take the lead, but he didn’t mind with Will, despite the hint of Alpha instincts that had just started to show up before he and Mischa were lead to Neverland.

Budge was dressed in a fine wine colored coat with white ruffles out of the sleeves, the contrast stunning with his complexion, and he knew very well how much so with the strut he took up whenever he walked. Will rolled his eyes and sneaked around the side further, making sure Hannibal was with him. As much as he loved his mischief, he promised this would be quick.

“Here,” he whispered, a little clothing line where a few pirates were cleaning their clothes and letting them dry. “Not much for girls though.”

Hannibal took it, with a nod in thanks, and saw a smaller outfit, presumably for one of the much smaller, almost dwarf like pirates, so he took that as well for his sister. “It’s alright, this shall do nicely.”

“Great.” Will took more for good measure and then flew straight up and knocked Budge in the head with his foot with a laugh as he flew off.

Looking down as he flew next to Will, he and Budge locked eyes, and a sort of familiar understanding seemed to occur. It was nothing positive, and Hannibal knew it meant trouble for later but he said nothing, just wanting to get away.

“C’mon!” Will reached to grab Hannibal’s hand once more and tug him away faster. “He has cannons, we can’t dawdle long.”

Hannibal gripped Will’s hand as he flew as fast as he could go, sniffing a little snarl at the thought of the vile pirate and his first mate. “He is a monster, much like my uncle.”

“He is!” Will agreed with a laugh. “Monsters can be fun, but he’s the kind you don’t want around. Just an awful cod.”

“I did enjoy tormenting my uncle,” Hannibal admitted, his thoughts even darker now than they had been back home. He followed Will, waiting for a safe location to land to give his kiss.

Will laughed. “I saw him, he was awful too.” He landed on a rock near the mermaid lagoon, far from anyone else and bundled the clothes up in his arms.

“Yes, very much,” Hannibal chuckled, and landed right in front of Will, taking in their surroundings. “Are you ready for your kiss?”

Will set down the clothes, for now, and then held out his hand. “Yes.”

Hannibal had been about to pucker up when he saw Will’s hand extend, so he then considered it, and reached out to take it into his out. He pressed his lips to Will’s pulse, letting it linger enough to feel it beat. “Your kiss.”

The other boy flushed up to his pointed ears, watching Hannibal’s every move, wondering if he’d bite him, but when he didn’t he curled his fingers into his palm. “That’s a kiss?”

“One type, yes,” Hannibal answered, his own tawny skin a bit flushed as he smiled and licked his fangs as though he’d considered biting into him as well. They seemed to be on a similar wavelength, even if they weren’t aware yet. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes,” Will blurted out, not pulling his hand back, but instead touching Hannibal’s sharp teeth, leaning closer. “Are you part beast?”

Hannibal nipped at Will’s fingertip, just grazing, and cut his eyes up to ethereal blues, grinning at that. It was flattering, both that he’d enjoyed it and that he thought he might be part beast. “We all can be beasts, I think,” he said, not entirely sure, not at his age, but he assumed so. “Not literally though.”

“Here you will be,” Will insisted, taking Hannibal’s hand and pressing his lips to his pulse in turn.

A breath was drawn when he felt Will’s lips on his skin, and in his mind, a pact was made. They were friends now, always, and he felt an indescribable joy. He didn’t mind if he became a beast, or a demon, whatever the case, as long as his and Will’s played together, and Mischa was safe. “Thank you, Will. That… I really enjoyed my kiss from you.”

Beaming, Will let go and picked up the clothes. “Let’s get back before your sister worries.”

Hannibal helped, and smiled, nodding. “Yes, let’s,” he said and then lifted off, floating in the air with his free hand held out.

Will took his hand and off they flew, soaring through the clouds. They landed close and when they did, to announce himself this time, the sun fully up and the island awake, Will let out a howl.

Hannibal found he like that, and snapped his teeth delightfully. His immediate action after that was to look for Mischa, clothes in hand. “Mischa?”

Mischa was asleep in the pile of dogs with Molly-bell curled up on her shoulder, yawning. Will set the other clothes aside, for later. Hannibal smiled and set the clothes he had down, save for one big jacket, which he used to cover her up with.

“Looks as though we have more time to ourselves.”

Will didn’t see Matt, but he was probably out hunting. “So we do. Did you want to see more of the island?”

“I would, yes, but nowhere too far since Matt isn’t near,” Hannibal suggested, wanting to be within earshot incase.

“Good idea,” Will sighed, “we can go down forest level.”

“Yes, I think that’s good. I can tell you a tale while we’re there, if you wish?” Hannibal suggested, wanting to make Will smile, since he heard that sigh.

“Okay.” Will smiled over at Hannibal and then floated down to the surface.

Hannibal floated down with Will, after throwing on a change of clothes behind the brush. He smoothed down the white ruffled shirt, over the black trousers and smiled at him. “Much better.”

Will just laughed, used to seeing it on pirates, but Hannibal pulled it off okay.

“I believe you were going to show me around the perimeter?” Hannibal said, looking at the way Will’s pointed ears lifted when he laughed.

“There isn’t much.” Will took Hannibal’s hand and tugged him close. “It’s not so dangerous here. Cannibal cove is far more dangerous.”

Hannibal braced a hand on Will's shoulder, looking at him up close. He ticked his head to the side at that and pursed his lips. “Cannibals?”

“Yes. There used to be more of us boys here,” Will said with a little smirk. “The wendigo lives there.”

“You don't seem upset by the loss of the other boys,” Hannibal noticed, smirking at that. Will was a beautiful creature.

“They were stupid.” Will picked up a rock and tossed it toward the water. “The dumb ones always die first.”

“I feel as though that's a part of the process. Natural selection, I believe it's called,” Hannibal agreed, taking a rock and doing the same, watching it skim across the water perfectly. “In the end, it's about survival, and finding one or two people to keep close, to progress together.”

“I don’t bring other children here for that reason. Some show up, the fairies grab them, but Matt’s the only one that’s lived,” Will explained and looked at Hannibal. “Mischa has to stay away from the cove.”

“I will not let her near it,” Hannibal assured, a growling promise in his tone that wasn't aimed at Will.

“But you’re curious.” A glint in Will’s eyes shone through as he stepped closer to Hannibal. “I can take you later.”

“I am, yes,” Hannibal agreed, mimicking Will and stepping forward, as though they were just alike. To him, they were. “I'd rather enjoy that, Will.”

“Tonight. It’s best at night, in the dark. Mischa can sleep while we go.”


	2. Chapter 2

They put Mischa to bed in a proper spot that night, in a hammock with Molly and a few of the smaller dogs. The fairy yawned and curled there with the girl, fond. Knowing Matt would refuse to let Will go alone with Hannibal to the cove, they snuck out instead, into the night, flying against the bright of the moon.

Hannibal flew with Will, higher and faster than he'd been able to before coming there. It was beautiful out, as he neared him. “Have you ever seen blood in the moonlight, Will? We might get to tonight.”

“Have you?” Will asked, growing fonder of his new friend the longer they were around each other. He’d given him and Mischa some space that afternoon while he and Matt hunted. 

“Yes. It appears quite black,” Hannibal explained, cutting his eyes to Will as they continued their journey. He realized that the longer he was there, the less of his Uncle and parents he remembered. There were gaps, but he hardly minded.

Memories faded in time, Will’s were gone, he remembered nothing of his life before all this, before Neverland and beasts that resided there. “It does.” Will flew closer. “Have you ever killed? How have you seen?”

“My parents, they were killed. I saw it then,” Hannibal explained, remembering that much and vividly, he licked his lips, his hair blowing about. “I've never killed but I've done… damage.”

Delighted, Will smiled over at Hannibal and took his hand. “Maybe we’ll get a pirate under your belt.”

Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand and smiled, nodding as the neared the cove, as far as he could tell. “I would love nothing more.” 

They landed near the edge, on a rock, and Will lead them into a thicket of trees, night making all silent around them, save for the sort chirp of cricket and frogs. The further they traveled in, the less they heard, as though the grove was suffocating all noise from the outside world. Above the moon lit their path, barely peeking through the large looming branches, but Will could see better than most in the dark.

“Keep close.”

Hannibal wasn’t afraid, if anything, he was exhilarated, he moved like that of a graceful jungle cat on the prowl. Still, he kept close to Will, his keen eyes looking about to watch for any signs of danger. He hoped there would be, and that he would soon know a real taste of violence. “It is awfully silent.”

“It is.” Will smiled over at Hannibal, teeth glinting in the moonlight. “Which is why we have to be quiet too.” They stopped short of a cave, growling noises resounding from within followed by sick crunching sound.

With a nod, Hannibal brandished his opener once more, ever ready, and listened to the sound, his nostrils flaring as he detected blood, and something else. It was flesh, he knew, just given the location and what he’d been told, and it… appealed to him greatly. Will palmed his dagger from his sheath at his side, but never pulled it out. He approached slowly, soft footfalls barely audible. More crunching and snapping sounds, and then thump. A head rolled from the cave, severed from the body, an adult male. Hannibal’s pupils spread, nearly covering the expanse of his eyes when he saw the head, and he picked it up, looking it over carefully. The blood flecked and covered the graying skin, indeed looking quite black there. It was beautiful.

A howl shook the trees around them as the creature inside stalked out to the opening, glaring at Will and then Hannibal with his fangs. “Give him the head back,” Will whispered, standing his ground. “It’s his favorite.”

With a snarl on his own lips, albeit briefly, Hannibal composed himself, pushing down his thoughts, and then slowly walked over. He offered the head to the creature, head canted up. “I believe this is yours.” 

The creature, the wendigo, took it with his large hands. He shoved the whole head into his mouth, jaw unhinging, and crunched down, blood spilling from his carnivorous lips. Once finished, he spit out the bits of bone and teeth leaned over to sniff the new boy.

Hannibal watched, awestruck, grinning wickedly at the creature. Should he die? The only regret he would have would be to leave Mischa, but he trusted Will would look after her. “Magnificent,” he whispered, not moving his eyes from it for a second. 

It was do or die. Will brought new boys that showed up here to the beast to see if they were worthy. Only Matt had ever survived. The Wendigo leaned in closer, snarling. Huffing, pushed Hannibal over and stalked back into the cave to finish his meal. “He approves of you,” Will whispered, helping Hannibal back to his feet.

Hannibal chuckled, quietly, and braced himself by way of Will’s shoulder, standing closer than was socially acceptable back home. “Good,” he whispered back, finally. 

“Otherwise you’d be eaten,” Will laughed, as though this were all part of the game. He liked Hannibal, and had been a little worried he might not be acceptable to the island’s native beast. There was a darkness in Hannibal Will had hoped the Wendigo would see, and was pleased when he had been right.

“A shame that he wouldn’t have savored me though. Judging by how he ate the head,” Hannibal laughed, and then put his weapon away, once he picked it up from the ground. He smoothed out his shirt, and clasped his hands in front of himself. “What now? Exploring or did you just want to have me appraised?”

“We can explore more if you want. Lots of creatures to see, a lot come out at night here,” Will explained, which was also why it was dangerous to be out at night, which the pirates knew well. “Do you want him to eat you, I can bring him back,” he teased.

“Not in the least,” Hannibal chuckled, shaking his head as he gave Will a look. He took his hand, guiding him away from there at least, so he in turn, could be directed. “I’d like to explore, please. There is much I wish to see, and to add to my tales. I’ve not forgotten I owe you one yet.”

“You can tell me when we get back.” Will walked past the cave, taking Hannibal’s hand. “Come.”

With a nod in the affirmative, Hannibal went with Will, lacing their fingers together. For safety, of course. He took a breath and kept his eyes peeled. “I shall, yes.”

“Good.” They walked through the forest once more, further and further in. Darkness shrouded them, making it near impossible to see. Rustling near them halted Will in his steps. “Have you ever heard of a ravenstag? You may know it as a Peryton.”

“I don’t believe I have,” Hannibal answered, staying still and speaking in soft whispers. He looked around but was having trouble seeing as well, but he smelled something near. “Does it consume human flesh?”

“Sometimes.” Will reached out as something drew closer, hot breath clouding the cool air around them in puffs. Will put his hand through feathery wings and then took Hannibal’s hand to do the same.

Hannibal all but gasped at the feel of those dark feathers, his heart racing with excitement. This was truly a wonderful world that he would never forget, if for some reason he was dreaming. He hoped not. “It’s wonderful.”

“There’s a few, but this one is around more often,” Will said as the creature nosed against him, fondly.

“He likes you, and you like him. A bond,” Hannibal thought, simply entranced by the display as much as the creature. Mostly, he enjoyed Will’s response to it. 

Will wrapped his arm around the creature and hugged him, nuzzling him, their dark forms hardly seen, but it hardly mattered. He’d been here for years, or what he assumed to be, as time worked so different in Neverland. “Make bonds or be eaten.”

“Sound logic,” Hannibal agreed, and petted the creature, moving up to feel its antlers, but cautiously. “You and I have a bond. If we did not, would you have eaten me?” 

“I meant what I said at your home last night. I’d take your lungs,” Will said with a devilish smile and leaned toward Hannibal. “I wouldn’t now, now that I finally find you interesting.”

Hannibal grinned, and leaned forward as well, taking in Will’s scent. He smelled like… home. “I believe you would have. Just as I would have taken your tongue. I no longer want to do that either, but tell me, how would you have handled my lungs, if you had?”

“Roasted,” Will said, unsure how else he would have, as he didn’t cook much or often, and everything was far more behind in Neverland, rustic even. “Over a fire.”

“I dabble, or used to, in the kitchen, I’m learning, and I’m fond of mushrooms. I would think it might be have been good with that,” Hannibal mused, licking his lips as he arched a brow at Will. 

Will shrugged. “There’s mushrooms here if you’re offering.” He let go of the ravenstag as he wandered away and took Hannibal’s hand. “With someone else’s lungs, of course.”

“Of course, and yes I am offering,” Hannibal grinned again, and then nodded, taking Will’s hand tighter, and pulling him back close to him for just an instant. “Here, with you tonight, it’s the most enjoyment I’ve had in a long time, Will. I just wanted you to know that.”

“Adventures happen here all the time,” Will said and smiled up close at Hannibal. He took his hand and kissed his palm. “Should you stay.” He hoped he would.

Hannibal turned his wrist a little, enough so that he could touch Will’s lips and with his other hand, he took his free one, and kissed his wrist as well. “I plan on it, providing nothing goes amiss where Mischa is concerned. I quite like it here, with you.”

“She’ll be fine.” Will would make sure of that. He bit Hannibal’s wrist and took it again, leading them further into the forest, into an opening where the trees weren’t quite so thick, and the moon cascaded down over them.

Pleasantly flushed, Hannibal looked up at the moon, his youthful but nonetheless sharp features making him appear shadowy in certain angles. He turned to Will and stared, able to see him better once more, trusting him. 

Coming toward them were what looked to be large skeletons, bigger than any average human, even pirates. “Gashadokuro. Bones of the dead left from the wendigo. They walk around only at midnight. Only children can see them.”

Hannibal heard a loud ringing in his ears as they neared, but it was intermittent. He turned to Will and touched his arm. “Will they try to kill us?” he asked, thinking he’d like to be prepared. 

“Yes,” Will said, bright eyed, as stood still, the ringing something he’d learned to deal with a long time ago. “But to die would be an awfully big adventure.”

Thoughts ran to Mischa then, but the boy didn’t fear death, if anything, it was comforting. Either way they were in it now, so he held fast, giving Will’s hand a squeeze to show he was ready for anything. “Then let nature take its course. I will fight with you, or die with you. Either way it’ll be together.” 

No fear ever lit Will’s eyes, just awe and wonder. To live in fear was not living at all, specially on an island like Neverland. “Together,” he echoed and looked over at Hannibal as the large, looming skeletons approached. Something stirred in Will, not fear, but not a feeling of his own either. An ache in his chest for a loss, for someone else. Perhaps it was selfish to have Hannibal out here in danger when his sister would need him.

Biting his lip, Will held tighter and sprung off the ground and into the air, zooming past the skeleton heads as one tried to grab at them, but missed. High into the sky they flew until danger was out of sight. Hannibal looked down as they flew away, and then back at Will, his weapon tucked away. 

“You changed your mind. Why?” 

A stirring in his ribcage, a flutter of feeling he had never had before. Will swallowed and smiled over at Hannibal. “We’ve more time together if we’re alive. More adventures.”

Hannibal wondered if there wasn't more to it than that but he didn't push, not yet. He simply smiled and nodded, flying ahead playfully, as he called out, “We do, and I intend on beating you to home.”

Will laughed and tugged on Hannibal’s foot, pulling him back. “No you won’t!”

Laughing too, Hannibal charged at Will, and tackled him playfully in the air, slowing them both down. “Then neither of us shall win!” 

A fine display of child like behavior that Will had not seen from Hannibal in all the times he stopped at their window to listen to his stories. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders as they floated down over the treetops of their houses, back to the snoozing world.

“I’m okay with that.”

“As am I,” Hannibal whispered, once they were on the wooden deck, he gave Will a warm smile and then went to check on Mischa. 

Their fingers slipped away but the smile on Will’s face remained, never fading, as he stretched and yawned. Misch was fast asleep in her hammock, snoozing lightly. Hannibal covered her up, and gently kissed her brow before heading back to Will, a smile on his own face. 

“She’s asleep still?” Will asked, leaning close to Hannibal, a bond made with them just in their first day together. Hannibal’s darkness was a likeness to Will’s own, and the Wendigo accepting him was confirmation of that.

“She is,” Hannibal answered, hooking his arm around Will’s shoulders as they stayed near. He was about to continue when he heard footfalls on the planks. 

“You took him to the Wendigo, didn't you?” Matt asked, coming out of the brush, arms crossed over his chest. He had a scowl on his face. 

Will turned, blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. “I did. And he lives to tell the tale.”

Matt huffed, and continued to glare at Hannibal. He'd seen him head that way and had hoped Will would've returned without him. Hannibal turned and smiled at Matt, a sarcastic, twitching thing. 

“May I assist you with something, Matthew?”

Matt shot Hannibal and even angrier look, stepping closer with a glint of danger in his eyes. 

“You may have survived the wendigo, but it was luck. We’ll see how you do with the pirates and everything else,” Matt said, and then looked back at Will. “Why are you wasting your time with him, Will? We don't need him.”

“He’s my friend,” Will insisted, saying the words as though he meant every single one, and he did. “Just as you are.”

Hannibal smiled at Will, his arm still around him as Matt seethed.

“You both look like you're married, like the adults! Soon you'll be sharing a nest together, like the mated birds! That is supposed to be us, Will.”

Brows furrowing, Will stepped close to Matt, poking him in the chest with one single finger. “We aren’t adults! We never will be! And there is nothing wrong with pretending. If Hannibal’s to help take care of all of us and the dogs with me, then that’s what we have to pretend to be.”

“We could pretend! Hannibal is stupid and has a stupid face! I don't like him, Will or trust him!” Matt snapped, his eyes wild and unstable. He looked at Hannibal, who snarled at him from behind Will, amber eyes all but glowing red. 

“Good thing you’re not in charge.” Will pushed Matt back a few paces. “You don’t like it, you can just go!”

“You'd give me up? F-for…. for _him_?” Matt asked, but he knew the answer, and when he felt his voice beginning to quiver, he took a deep breath. With stretched out arms, his eyes narrowed, even if they were watery, “Fine! I don't need to be here! But when he leaves, and he will, find me in our secret place!” 

As Matt stomped off, Hannibal touched Will’s arm. “Are you alright?” 

It made Will’s heart race and ache all at once to watch Matt go, having only hoped to bring their family closer, to find more like them. And he had, and Matt didn’t want it. Will wiped a tear from his face and nodded his head. 

“I believe he will be back,” Hannibal offered, and pulled Will to him for an embrace. “Come, let me tell you a tale, if you'd like?” 

Will wiped both eyes and then nodded his head, not wanting Hannibal to see his weaknesses. “I’d like that, and then some sleep maybe?”

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed, and let go, letting Will lead the way. He enjoyed getting to see all of his friend.

Will yawned and then stretched out in his hammock, leaving room for Hannibal if he wanted to join him. Hannibal glanced over at Mischa once more and then got in with Will, rubbing his eyes. He began to tell the real tale of _The Little Mermaid_. 

Will fell asleep, his head against Hannibal’s shoulder, snoozing there with tears dried on his cheeks. Hannibal kissed the top of Will’s head and pulled up the covers over them both, sleep finding him quickly once he knew the two he cared for, were dozing safe and sound. 

***

Mischa woke them both in the morning by crawling in between them and snuggled against them. Will groaned and rolled from the hammock, Molly-bell not far behind him as she stretched her tiny arms and wings.

“C’mon, Molly. Let’s find breakfast!” For now the issue of last night was laid to rest as the boy went along his daily routine, scouring for coconuts and fruits to bring back for them all.

Bountiful arm fulls of fruit were brought back up along with fish that Will cleaned and roasted over the fire below. Hannibal woke up, and brushed curls from Mischa’s eyes before he kissed her cheeks to rouse her. He smelled the food and his belly rumbled. 

“Let’s eat, darling sister, and then we shall see about getting a bath for us both,” Hannibal said, and then got up, offering his hand as he looked at Will and smiled, sleepily. “Good morning, Will. It smells delicious.”

Will handed them plates of food while Molly-Bell ate a grape. “Eat up, we have a pirate to catch for dinner tonight!”

“A pirate?” Mischa asked, quietly, taking some fish, which she sniffed at first before trying.

“We’re going to hunt one.”

“And eat it?” Her eyes were wide.

“Yes. But you don’t have to have any if you don’t want.”

Hannibal gave Will a look at that. It wasn’t something he wanted his little sister to hear. He took some fish and took a bite. “It’s pretend, dear one. You don’t have to worry.” 

Will’s brows furrowed in and he set his own food aside. Mischa looked up at Hannibal and nodded.

“So what _will_ be for dinner?” she asked.

“Never ask the chef, love. It spoils the surprise,” Hannibal said and then winked at Will. “Finish your breakfast. We _all_ need our strength.”

“Hardly,” Will said and stood, brushing his hands on his tunic and leggings. Molly tossed her half eaten grape aside and landed on his shoulder, tinkling in his ear.

Hannibal finished eating and then handed Mischa an apple, wiping his hands before standing. He walked over to Will, clasping his hands together. “What’s the matter?”

Mischa went to eat her apple in the hammock by the window. 

Will turned to Hannibal, stormy blues watching him. “Life isn’t a fairytale here, she’ll have to know sooner or later.”

“No, it isn’t. But I’d rather ease her into things. She’s very young, Will,” Hannibal explained, having wanted to keep her from the horrors of where they’d come from. 

Having never brought someone as young as Mischa in, nor had them from their way in, Will wasn’t aware how to treat her, or what should be said around her or not. Neverland was not a place for the fragile. “Okay.”

“Thank you, Will. We can ease her into it together, keep her safe,” Hannibal suggested, clamping a hand on his shoulder. “A quest of our own, to guard the Princess from the evil that lurks about. What a tale it will inspire.”

Will worried that no matter what they did, something would tear them apart. Mischa was that something, whether she knew it or not. He glanced over at her and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Hannibal could sense the hesitation, hear it in Will’s tone, so he removed his hand. Mischa would always be someone he chose to protect and fight for, but he let it go for the moment. “Where might we bathe?”

“By the water. But you’ll have to watch for the mermaids,” Will said, whom the mermaids never bothered.

“I’ll go fetch some water to bring up for Mischa,” Hannibal decided, not wanting to take her too close to the mermaids. 

“They are wretched, good idea.” Will wouldn’t want her hurt, he liked her just fine. “Bucket’s at the bottom of the tree.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal smiled, and then walked over to Mischa. “Stay with Will, okay? I am going to get us bathing water, I shan’t be long.” 

Mischa nodded and took another bite of her apple, humming. Will watched her, knowing she’d be forever young this way, and likely never be able to defend herself. It was something Hannibal had considered as well, but he went down and got the water. He was quick enough that he didn’t see a mermaid, fortunately, and soon enough was back at the top. Hannibal helped Mischa bathe, and then himself. 

“There we are.”

Will had gone, gave them privacy, and only returned when he thought enough time had passed. “Good?”

“Good,” Hannibal agreed, and then clasped his hands behind his back. “Shall I get some more water for you?”

“I bathed.” Will shrugged, having gone down to the water to do it while they did their own bathing.

“I merely wanted to make sure,” Hannibal said, though Will hadn’t been smelly before that. If anything, he enjoyed the way his friend smelled. “We should talk about the plan for tonight, yes?”

“We’ll have to go before nightfall. The Pirates don’t go out into the dark, you saw why,” Will said, and sat down, taking up an apple to eat.

“Yes, that would be a wise idea,” Hannibal said, and brushed his hair from his eyes, as it dried. He sat down next to Will, head canted towards him. “You are incredible, Will. Brave, and cunning.” 

But his cunning would not keep them, Will knew. It was a matter of time. Will leaned forward on one arm and bit into his apple. He’d give what he could to Hannibal and help protect Mischa, and then hope for the best. “Are people not that way where you’re from?”

“Not many, especially not those that are our age,” Hannibal explained, watching Will eat. He looked like he was deep in thought, and it made him curious. 

“Just because you’re forever one age here, doesn’t mean you don’t grow wiser,” Will whispered, offering Hannibal a bite of his shiny green apple.

Hannibal nodded his understanding and smiled, leaning over to take a bite of the apple without taking it into his hands. He moved back and chewed, swallowing before licking his lips to reply. “You are indeed very wise and beautiful.”

Will laughed, grinning. “Maybe not wise.” He chased pirates and creatures around all day.

“Survival is not accomplish by the ignorant,” Hannibal pointed out, also wise beyond his years. He grinned and stretched. “Do you ever wonder what you might have been if you'd never come here?” 

“Something awful.” Will laughed. “I don’t recall anything from my life before, or how long I’ve been here.”

“Somethings are better left forgotten,” Hannibal decided, not wanting to remember what he'd left back in the other world that seemed so far away. He only wanted what he had here with Will and Mischa. 

“It’s always forgotten in Neverland. You never have to grow up, you never have to remember what you left behind,” Will murmured, finishing his apple with one last bite.

“If we forget, how do we progress?” Hannibal asked, thinking of things from all angles. They would never grow to adulthood here, as Will said, which also meant that there would never be a family. Was love possible in Neverland? 

“You just live as you want, every day.” Will tossed the core out over the treescape and down into the forest below.

“Freedom in a dark paradise,” Hannibal said, a grin curving on his lips that showed off his fangs. He liked the sound of that, even with the potential consequences. 

“It’s all I know, and the longer you’re here with me, it’ll be all you know,” Will whispered, leaning in closer to Hannibal with a grin. Though wise for his age, Will was still very much naive.

Hannibal chuckled, and rested his head against Will’s, taking his hand to kiss his pulse. He sighed and let the ambiance engulf him. “You are becoming all I care to know.” 

If only Will could believe that, and in that moment, he did. His bright smile glinted sharp teeth at Hannibal. “I’m glad I brought you. The both of you.”

“So am I,” Hannibal hummed, watching as his sister played with Molly-bell. He knew that come what may, he wouldn't forget Will. Hopefully, he wouldn't ever have to find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Just before the sunset, Will and Hannibal put Mischa to sleep and Molly-bell fell asleep against her cheek, quite fond of the little girl, happy not to be the only girl around now. Will took Hannibal’s hand and lead him to another tree which he pushed in a secret stump and a trap door opened. Inside laid many old swords, taken from pirates, he was sure, and man jars with things like organs and eyeballs. Will picked up a sword and looked at it, tossed it aside and moved on to another.

“We’ll need these for pirates. They’re much larger than us.”

Hannibal grinned, wickedly, when he saw was what hidden there, and he picked up a unique looking sword. One that seemed almost familiar, as well as a mask, placing it over his face. He felt like a warrior then, in one of the stories he often told. “I’ll take these items if that’s alright?”

Will nodded, taking up his favorite sword once he found it. “If that’s what you want.”

“It’s intriguing and leaves a bit of mystery, I suppose,” Hannibal said, thankful he knew how to use a sword. He’d always enjoyed the fencing lessons he’d taken back home, or what used to be home.

“Are you good with one?” Will asked, having learned all his skills from pirates, watching them, and sparring off with Matt.

Hannibal held up his sword and motioned for Will. “Let me show you, and you can decide for yourself, hm?” he grinned.

Will had no real training, and pirates were dirty fighters, but Will managed to best them. He got into position, en garde, smiling brightly over at Hannibal, mimicking his very stance. “Go on now.”

Hannibal stepped forward, back straight, and flicked his wrist, turning the sword the clash against Will’s with a metallic clink. He winked, and did it again, on the other side. “Always ready.”

Will parried back, retreating two steps, and then engaged once more, pushed right up into Hannibal, until the hilts met, grinning as their noses nearly touched. “Formally trained?”

Hannibal grinned back, speaking next, his breath ghosting over Will's lips. "Yes," he said, and then lunged, moving Will back off of him, using his fingers to make the tip of the blade duck under Will's sword to disengage it from his own. He moved quickly, performing a parry-riposte. "You're good, quite, actually."

Will laughed, sheathing his sword for now. He wanted to leave this fight for Budge, or at least perhaps Franklyn. “Been at it a while.”

Hannibal stood back, and sheathed his as well, licking his lips from the exhilaration of the practice fight. He felt as though he’d proven his worth, which contributed to his ever growing ego. “It shows. As have I. I feel as though we make an unshakable team.”

“The pirates will certainly think so.” Will grinned and headed back out, making sure the tree was locked tight once Hannibal joined him. “Off we go.”

With a charming, boyish nod, Hannibal sprang up into the air, looking down to see if Will was with him. “Come on, Will!”

Will rolled his eyes and flew after Hannibal, a little heavier now with their weapons. He caught up quickly, far better at flying than Hannibal and took his hand. “Don’t fly off without me. You don’t know what’s out there.”

“I was stalling,” Hannibal laughed, but squeezed Will’s hand, smiling over at him with mirth and darkness in his eyes. He was more than ready to see blood tonight, to taste it maybe, but at the very least be victorious for Will, Mischa, and himself.

They landed near the docked ship and Will flew near the brig, looking into the portholes to see who they had to deal with hiding inside, not just on deck. He squinted as he looked in, a familiar mop of dark hair and cast down face tied in a corner. Will gasped.

“They’ve got Matt.”

Hannibal arched a brow, and looked at Will, canting his head. “What’s to be done about that? We need a different plan, it seems.”

“Depends on if we save him or not,” Will answered, brows raised over at Hannibal. “He was _rude_.”

With a lick of his lips, Hannibal neared Will, touching his jaw. “Yes, he was,” he whispered, looking into his friend’s eyes, “but he was your friend, Will. It would only be right that you decide how to take care of him.”

Before Will could make a rational decision, Budge stormed into the brig and yanked Matt up by his binds. Will couldn't hear what was said, but heat coursed through him, heating him with anger. He flew up and toward the deck, sword drawn. Will rushed up to meet a handful of pirates, fighting them off, with Hannibal at his side, doing the same, just as Budge brought Matt to the deck.

“Let him go!”

“Now why would I do that?” Captain Budge asked, grinning as he held Matt by the nape of his neck, near the plank, which he might just decide to push him off of. He looked at Hannibal and their eyes met once more. “This one, who is he?” he asked Will.

Will got between Hannibal and Budge, pushing him back gently to get out of the line fire. Budge got what he wanted often, just never with Will. “Give him back!”

“I _could_ give him back, but the cost would be a trade,” Budge snarled and then pointed his sword at Will as Hannibal growled.

“Fine,” Will said, confident in himself as he looked back at Hannibal. They could do this, he’s outsmarted the stupid pirate before.

Hannibal gave Will a look, showing he did not want to do that. Maybe a distraction would help, so he lunged at Budge, knocking his hat off with his sword, which would then give Will a window, albeit brief as he and the Captain began to duel.

Will got Matt untied and sent him off. Flying back between Hannibal and Budge, the Captain nicked his arm with the tip of his sword, and Will backed up into Hannibal, looking for an escape as the sun melted beyond the horizon.

At that moment, when he saw blood on Will, Hannibal maneuvered around Will and raised his sword, removing one of Budge’s ears which certainly had his attentions elsewhere. Will grabbed the ear quickly. It was enough of a reprieve for him to take Will’s hand and lead him out, so they could both fly off.

Returning with empty arms, Will sighed and tucked the ear away to take to the Wendigo later. “I hate him. I should just kill him.” He looked down at his arm and then tore off part of older garments to wrap it.

“Yes, but we shall now have the opportunity to fight another day,” Hannibal said, and gently took Will’s arm after he checked on Mischa, who was asleep. “I read books on how to treat wounds. May I?”

“It’s just a nick,” Will insisted, not sure where Matt had flown off, but it was telling that he was not here.

“And infection starts exactly that way,” Hannibal insisted back, also curious about Matt’s whereabouts.

“Never gotten one before.” Will took the cloth off to show his friend and ease his mind.

Hannibal examined the wound and then dipped a clean rag into the fresh water bucket, cleaning it gently, before reapplying the cloth to Will’s arm. “And you can continue to hold that record now,” he smiled.

Will was almost sure he couldn’t die, but he’d never come close enough to know for certain. He smiled at Hannibal and touched his wrist. “My hero.”

“Just as you’re mine,” Hannibal smiled, touching Will’s wrist in an act of loving reciprocity. He met his eyes, holding the gaze before letting go.

Biting his lip, Will reached once more for Hannibal and kissed his wrist. Only then did he let go. He’d worry about Matt later, for now, Mischa seemed pleasantly dreaming and he promised Hannibal a fun night. “Do you want to go out and feed the Wendigo?”

Hannibal eyed Will and felt an impulse to bite his lip for him, but didn’t-- that was what adults did. Instead, he nodded and laced their fingers together as he straightened up. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“An ear isn’t much but maybe we’ll find someone else to feed him along the way!” Will laughed and laughed, taking Hannibal’s hand once more to fly off.

Laughing with Will, Hannibal looked over his shoulder at Mischa once more as they ascended upwards in the sky. It was stunning out, and he was quite looking forward to potentially finding someone else to feed to the wendigo. If only Matt had made his presence known. “Perhaps we will.”

“A lone pirate, sent away from Budge for failing to help?” Will schemed and dreamed, laughter filling the night sky as they flew back toward the dock, just to see.

“We remove his tongue first, so he can’t scream, which wouldn’t be ideal in _this_ situation,” Hannibal mused, adding to the imagery they were painting together on one beautiful canvas of their minds.

They may not find anyone, and that was okay, the idea was enough for Will. He let his fingers slip from Hannibal’s, just their tips touching. “The Wendigo would be so pleased.”

Just when Hannibal thought they might not see anyone, heading towards the treeline was a lone pirate, kicking rocks on the ground. He was clearly scolded and honestly, it was a miracle that Budge hadn’t killed him, himself. The Lithuanian boy nudged Will, and gestured to the man silently, grinning as he did.

Grinning, Will took a dive toward the forest, some ways away from the pirate, and landed, softly. He waited for Hannibal and then sneaked up on the mate, drawing his sword, and holding it around his neck. Hannibal came out from behind a different bush, and eyed the man, winking at Will as he stepped right in front of the cast off pirate. “Ah, look at what we have here. A tasty treat,” he rasped, as the man held still.

“L-let me go, I won’t tell Capt’n Budge. I just want to leave Neverland. I had a life once.”

“You’re right. You won’t be telling him Captain Budge,” Will sneered, he gestured at his hip for Hannibal to get his dagger.

Hannibal reached around and grabbed that dagger, moving his hand to the hollows of the pirate's cheeks, pressing there to force open his mouth. Darkness flooded his eyes as he pulled out his tongue. “Are you sure you don’t wish to do the honors, Will?”

“He’ll get away,” Will insisted, holding the man down, and luckily for them, he was very drunk on rum. “Do it.” He met Hannibal’s eyes, sparkle there--trust.

With a look in return, Hannibal nodded and sniffed a vicious snarl as he cut the man’s tongue underneath, then pulled more, getting as much as he could reach from his position. It wasn’t surgical, but it was an impressive cut considering his age. He felt as though his work was adequate. As the blood began to pour down, he held the tongue, free in his hand, and dipped his fingers in the crimson that trickled down the pirate’s chin, offering it to Will...Not a word was spoken.

Will leaned and licked the blood from Hannibal’s fingers, grinning. It wasn’t the first taste of blood he’d ever had, but the first shared with Hannibal. “Mmn.” He dropped the man, letting him moan and cry, crawling off.

Hannibal then did the same, letting it all mingle on his tongue as he hummed his delight. He looked at the man and then back to Will, leaning forward to resheath his friend’s dagger. “I believe we are ready to see our horned friend then, yes?”

“Yes.” Will took off, hand down as he reached for Hannibal to join him. Tonight was going to be a delight. Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand, as the soared through the sky. The tongue was in his pocket, and his heart raced in anticipation, not regret, never that.

“Good.”

Their hands touched and grasped, and they flew over the tree top under the bright, always full moon. They reached the edge of Cannibal Cove and landed, no longer as quiet as they had been last night, their friend expecting them.

Looking over at Will, Hannibal pulled out the tongue and squared his shoulder. He laced his fingers with his friend and looked towards the cave. “Shall we?”

Will found the ear and then wandered with Hannibal deeper into the forest, to the cave, slowly approaching to be sure they didn’t startle the beast. Hannibal kept a vigilant eye, hearing sounds from the opening when they were closer, the tongue still dripping a little blood. It would likely draw out the creature, he surmised.

Slowly, creaking bones resounded through the cave and out, and the Wendigo appeared, glaring down at them. Will held out the small bloody ear. “We have tokens. Gifts.”

Hannibal offered the tongue up to the Wendigo, gazing up at it as he stood next to Will. “Yes, we wanted to pay a sort of tribute.”

Sniffing them once more, the Wendigo reached out for both items, one in each hand, and shoved the first into his mouth, immediately howling. Budge was a taste the beast enjoyed immensely. The tongue went in next, chewing slowly, and then the creature touched both their heads and walked out into the night for his real meal.

“He liked it,” Will whispered.

Hannibal grinned and wrapped his arms around Will, touching their brows together. “He did, yes. I'm pleased he did.”

Smiling glinting in the low moonlight, Will leaned in further; closer and closer they bonded. “I hope one day to feed all of Budge to him.”

“You shall and it will be exquisite,” Hannibal whispered, realizing even more just how beautiful Will was.

Will brought Hannibal's wrist to his lips once more. “It'll be beautiful.”

“Anything with you is beautiful,” Hannibal assured and then took Will’s wrist to his lips, scraping his teeth there.

Flushing, Will bit his lip as he watched Hannibal and then did the same to his wrist, nipping at the tight flesh. “Ditto.”

“We’re just alike, you and I, Will. Conjoined,” Hannibal said, speaking the words over Will’s wrist as he felt his skin heat in time with Will’s.

Will pulled Hannibal to him, hugging him. “I hope you never leave. I couldn’t bear it.”

“And I don’t think I could survive a separation from you,” Hannibal said, running his hands down Will’s back, and back up, smelling him.

Their brows rested together as Will flew them upward, toward the clouds and moon, not too high up, floating. “We need to train Mischa to keep herself safe.”

“I agree. I would feel better if she knew how to defend herself,” Hannibal said, gazing at Will up close. He smiled, holding around his waist, as the wind wafted around them.

“We can. She’ll not age but she will grow wiser in her mind.” Will grinned, arms tighter around Hannibal’s shoulders.

“Then we shall help her,” Hannibal smiled, resting his head on Will’s shoulder as the twirled together in the air, heading towards their home once more.

“She’ll be the first ever lady of Neverland,” Will laughed, taking Hannibal’s hand to fly them back toward home, away from the trees and the dangers that lurked.

“We’ll not let Molly-Bell hear that, but yes she will,” Hannibal grinned, though he knew what Will meant of course. “I believe she is smitten with you, the little one.”

A boisterous laugh and Will felt like he might fall right out of the sky. “Molly? Smitten? She’s a pixie!”

“You think they are incapable of feeling?” Hannibal chuckled, liking how Will sounded when he laughed like that. “It’s entirely possible.”

“I’ve known her forever. There’s no way,” Will said with a face and sped off ahead of Hannibal, gesturing him to follow.

Hannibal caught up and grabbed Will’s hips to slow him, letting go just as quickly as he’d gripped. He winked and then flew off ahead of him. Stunned for a moment, Will faltered and then caught up to Hannibal once more. The the other boy was awakening something in him he didn’t quite understand.

“There you are,” Hannibal smiled, snatching Will around the waist to tumble over him in the air, playfully. He found he too, was more youthful than he had been, as well as a bit darker.

They tagged back and forth to their home and once there, Will flopped down into his hammock. “Not how I wanted the night to go, but I’m not sad.”

“Nor am I,” Hannibal said, and then once he checked on Mischa, knowing Molly-Bell had fed her, he got into the hammock with Will.

They rocked back and forth, one of Will’s legs off the side pushing them along. “We’ll rule the island together. Once we kill all the pirates, we’ll have a boat and sail all over!”

Hannibal let his head fall back onto Will’s arm and he sighed, happily. “Yes, I think I like that very much! We can sleep where we want, kill who we choose. Our own Utopia, just for us, and Mischa, the lost dogs. A family.”

“Yes,” Will agreed, gazing up into the hole in the ceiling at the stars. “A world is made for us here. We belong together.”

“We do,” Hannibal hummed, and took Will’s hand, kissing the back of it, then turned it to do the same on his wrist once more. “I would never wish to be apart from you.”

“You’ll never have to be.”

***

Up early, Will took Mischa out to look for fruit with him. They returned with their breakfast after showing her the mermaids from afar, warning her they weren’t as nice as stories would make them out to be.

“Do you want to stay here forever?” he asked her as they set the fruit down on the floor.

“Yes.” She took an apple and bit into it.

“Good. We’re going to teach you to protect yourself.”

“From what?”

“Pirates! Mostly.”

Hannibal walked over, cleaned up and kissed her head, and then took Will’s wrist to kiss him too. He smiled at them both. “But we will watch over you also, dear one. Still, learning how to defend yourself will be useful here.”

Will smiled up at Hannibal and then tugged him down with them. “We all start somewhere.”

“That we do,” Hannibal smiled back, once more, and got comfortable. “She has good teachers.”

Will draped his arm over Hannibal’s shoulder as he bit into a banana. “She does!”

Hannibal truly loved Will’s vivacious spirit and thought it was a nice contrast to the darkness that was within him. With a chuckle, he slipped his arm around his friend’s waist. “Are we low on fish?”

“I haven’t gone fishing yet. I didn’t want Mischa near the water,” Will explained. “The Mermaids were out.”

With a warm look of gratitude, Hannibal nodded. “Thank you, Will. That’s very thoughtful.”

“I can go fish for dinner though.” Will turned and nuzzled Hannibal’s neck once and then stood.

Hannibal’s skin formed gooseflesh at that, and he cleared his throat, nodding again. “That would be excellent. I will cook it, if you’d like?”

“Okay,” Will grinned and then flew off and out of sight for now.

Mischa crawled over and seated herself in Hannibal’s lap.

Hannibal kissed her cheek, each one, and brushed her hair out of her face. “Are you having a good time here, my darling love?”

“Mhm,” she hummed, leaning into him, far more happy here than she had been at home.

With a warm smile, Hannibal wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her soft curls as he sighed. “I will never let any harm come to you, sweet sister. I am pleased you are happy. It is all I want for you, in this life and more.”

Mischa giggled. “We’re staying?”

“We are, yes. Providing nothing changes, hm?” Hannibal said, kissing Mischa’s nose sweetly.

“Like what?” She was small but curious, full of questions.

“Well,” Hannibal began, smiling, “if you decide you do not like it here, for example.”

“Oh,” Mischa laughed. “I like it very much here.”

“Good, Mischa,” Hannibal chuckled, gazing at her with all the love in the world.

***

An hour later Will returned with a bucket loaded with small fish. “I’ve brought the fish!”

Hannibal stood then, and smiled, walking over to Will as he rolled up his sleeves. “You’re a good fisherman,” he said, ready to gut and clean them. “Thank you.”

“Thanks.” Will had washed his hands at the banks of the water. He handed Hannibal another bucket. “For the guts.”

Taking the bucket, Hannibal nodded his thanks, and went over to the worktable, beginning to clean and gut the fish. When he was done, he moved the bucket of guts and started cooking their dinner. “Do we have any lemons?”

Will didn’t pick those since they were sour and weird. “No. Do you need one?”

“Are they far from here?” Hannibal asked, not wanting Will to go far to get a simple lemon.

“No. Around the island.” Will wouldn’t mind, but he’d be gone a bit.

“We’ll get them next time we hunt,” Hannibal decided, flipping the fish with a grin.

Will paused, nodded, and stood close to Hannibal once more. “Okay. Sure ya don’t need it?”

“I need your company more,” Hannibal said, winking as he looked at Will from his periphery.

Will leaned into Hannibal. “What can we put on the fish instead?”

“Oranges,” Hannibal said, having seen those most certainly. He turned the fish again and then angled his body towards Will’s, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “I enjoy cooking with you.”

Cooking was something Will put no effort into; everything should be simple. He smiled, hands at Hannibal’s waist. “I never knew cooking could be… different.”

“It can be a fun activity, like any sport,” Hannibal said, smiling and enjoying the feel of Will touching him. Acceptance.

“Everything here is fun.” Will leaned to rest his head against Hannibal’s. Mischa wandered up and hugged them both around their waists, fitting her head between their stomachs.

Hannibal hugged Mischa and Will, his heart undeniably full. He'd given Will a family, just as Will had done for him. “I love both of you.”

Will’s eyes lit up, shining bright in the morning sun that circles around them through a window. He squeezed them both harder. He’d never had another soul to love, not even Matt. He’d do anything to keep his new family safe.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you want to see a dragon?” Will asked them both after their lunch of fish. “There’s a cave on the other side of the island.”

“Dragon?” Hannibal asked, with curious eyes. He nodded, and smiled. “I would love nothing more.”

“Yes!” Mischa said, excitedly, looking at Hannibal, hoping she was able to go with them this time.

Hannibal looked at Mischa, then Will, contemplating. He wanted her to learn the ways of the island but it seemed like going from zero to one hundred. Still, he and Will would be with her. “Yes, dear one, we shall let Will lead us to the dragon, but you must be on your best behavior, okay?”

“You stay close,” Will added. He took her hand.

Hannibal took her other one, and looked at Will to signal he was ready. “Yes, listen to Will as you do me.”

Will flew up first and they followed with him, hand-in-hand. Up into the sky and around the mountain of the island, toward a side that was much darker than the rest. “His name is Francis.”

“And is he friend or foe?” Hannibal asked, merely wanting to be prepared, though he had an idea. As they flew, he kept a close watch on Mischa, as well as Will, and their surroundings.

“Neither,” Will laughed as they neared the smokey mountain and landed down. 

“Indifference, or lack of experience with him?” Hannibal asked, smiling at Mischa, before returning his gaze to Will. 

“He’s got a temper. Sometimes he’s a dragon sometimes he’s human,” Will explained. “I don’t make it to this side often.”

“Then we’ll be prepared either way,” Hannibal said, with a nod, inwardly exhilarated, if not a bit worried for Mischa. The boy wanted blood, or a good fight, but having his sister near made it difficult. He hoped he could keep his own beast contained.

A roar sounded through the cave nearby and Will bolted forward to check around the side. A man stalked near the entrance, pacing and raging. Will canted his head and the man paused, looking at him. Another loud roar and man turned into a great big red dragon. Mischa squeaked from beside Will, but was not afraid as the dragon took off into the sky.

Hannibal snarled, his fangs showing, and eyes darkening as he kept a hold on Mischa, even if she wasn’t afraid. It was beautiful though, in his mind. “Behold, a great red dragon.” 

“Awnry,” Will sighed, watching as the dragon flew in a circle, like he was watching them, waiting to see if they would strike first.

“Yes, that he is. A shy one as well though,” Hannibal said, speaking to where the dragon couldn’t hear them. 

“What do you think Mischa?” Will asked, picking her up.

“I like him very much. Does he breathe fire?”

“I don’t know. I’d bet he does.”

Hannibal watched the pair, love in his heart, but also caution. His mind always seemed to run on several train tracks at once. “What have I taught you about fire, Mischa?” he asked. 

“That it’s hot.” She smirked over at him and Will laughed.

“It is. Maybe we can follow him and see if he’ll use it to eat someone!”

Hannibal laughed, and then pursed his lips, still wary of putting Mischa in danger. “Yes but let's be careful.” 

Off they flew once more, keeping their distance from the dragon as scouted out his meal, which happened to be a pirate off all on his own in a boat in the water, looking to be headed around the island. Francis swooped in and clutched him in his massive claws. Hannibal watched, utterly awestruck, a dark grin on his boyish face. He sighed, happily, and looked over to see how Mischa was taking it. 

Mischa’s eyes were wide as the man screamed and struggled. The Dragon bent low and blew his hot, fiery breath on the man, roasting him alive. Mischa yelped and hid her face into Hannibal’s arm. Hannibal looked at Will, and then kissed Mischa’s head, having feared this would happen. 

“It’s alright, darling love, I’m here, and so is Will,” Hannibal said, readying to take her back to their tree home if need be. 

“We can go,” Will said, though he did want to delight in it, but for now, he’d be happy enough to take them back.

Hannibal didn’t want to go either, and his beast was all but howling inside him to stay and reek havoc with Will. Still, he nodded, looking at Mischa again, then Will. “Yes, I think that’s best.”

Mischa had clearly not expected to know so vividly what killing a man would look like. Will sighed and flew them back home. At home, Hannibal held Mischa, and took her to her hammock, cradling her, and singing a Lithuanian lullaby that always seemed to help. As she calmed, Will went to the deck, and then high into the tree to dangling from his knees, and Molly-Bell followed him, keeping him company.

Once she was asleep, Hannibal kissed her cheek and covered her up, flying up into the tree to sit on the branch Will hung from. “Will, are you alright?”

Molly was perched on his foot, watching Hannibal, but did nothing. Will canted his head to try and see Hannibal upright. “Just thinkin’.”

“What is rattling around in your skull?” Hannibal asked, looking at Molly-Bell, then looked at Will. 

“I’m worried Mischa will never grow used to Neverland,” Will said, arms hanging, fingers touching the next tree branch.

“Adjustment takes time, and she’s had a lot of that to do already at a young age,” Hannibal said, his back to the trunk of the tree with his feet dangling near Will’s arms.

“She’ll forget the your old lives soon. Do you think that will help?” Will asked, grabbing Hannibal’s ankle.

“I hope so, yes,” Hannibal said, and grinned down at Will, watching him with keen interest.

Will tugged on Hannibal’s foot with a grin. “Have you started to forget?”

“Yes, a bit,” Hannibal answered, and wiggled his foot in Will’s hold before letting himself be tugged all the way, hanging as he was now. 

Will righted himself to be at Hannibal’s level. “Are you sad for it?”

“No. I do not imagine I could be sad when I’m with you,” Hannibal answered, meaning it, even if he wasn’t one who got sad often anyway. 

Arms wrapping around Hannibal’s shoulders, Will smiled. “Mean it?”

“I’ve never meant anything more,” Hannibal smiled, nuzzling Will’s neck and jaw. 

Something below the surface told Will with all his heart that Hannibal meant it, however even in Neverland things could not be predicted. Nothing was as simple as it seemed, either. Mischa was a wild card, young and forever that way, and Will was starting to wonder if that would ever change. He preened against Hannibal’s touches, eyes closed, savoring each one. “Good.”

“I feel it is,” Hannibal agreed, happy with his friend, but the truth was he saw Will as more than a friend, family perhaps. He and Will were like Mischa’s fathers now. 

“A shame we didn’t get to enjoy the dragon’s carnage,” Will whispered, not at all unhappy, but he knew they had missed out on something beautiful together.

“It is but perhaps we can visit him again. On our own,” Hannibal offered, gazing at Will as they stayed close. It felt right. 

“Good idea. I’m sorry she got upset.”

“It was a needed test to gauge her emotions,” Hannibal said, and then kissed Will’s wrist. 

“And so we did.” Will flushed to the tips of his pointed ears, smiling toothily at Hannibal.

Hannibal reached out and pressed the pad of his fingertip to one of Will’s fangs, feeling out their sharpness for a second. “It doesn’t impede what we can do together, when we go alone.” 

“Very true. Tonight perhaps? Instead of pirates we hunt a dragon.” Will scraped his teeth along the pad of Hannibal’s thumb roughly, but did not break skin.

“Yes, tonight.” Hannibal let out a quiet growl, but didn’t move his finger, nor did he mind if Will should happen to break the skin. Their bond was one of blood, breath, and mind. 

“We’ll have to bring our very best swords and armor!” Will’s eyes glinted, the glory of a hunt, even if he wasn’t sure they would kill the great red dragon, he knew they’d have a better chance of survival for Mischa if they had gear.

Hands at his side, Hannibal grinned, and nodded. “Yes, indeed we shall! It will only fuel us further for the inevitable slaying of the dragon.” 

***

That night Will lead them to the treehouse with all the gear they would need and they dressed for battle, donning armor Will had taken long ago from the pirates and once the viking, before they were killed off completely. Everything was a little big, but armor was armor, and protection.

Hannibal put on what he could also, having made sure Mischa was safe with Molly-Bell and the lost dogs. He nodded to his friend, gripping his sword. “How are you feeling?”

“Charged.” Will laughed, with delight, from behind his helmet that kept his eyes mostly shielded, and floppy hair in his face.

“Same, actually.” Hannibal grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. He had decided not to wear the mask this time, not wanting his vision impeded. 

Will knew his helmet would come off, but for now he felt like a night from one of Hannibal’s many daring stories. He sheathed his sword and reached for his friend’s hand. “Shall we?”

Hannibal did the same, and squeezed Will’s hand. “We shall.” Into the air they went, in search of the great red dragon, or the man who dwelled inside him. 

They reached the cave, dim inside, indicating he was either asleep or out. Will peeked in and threw a stone, listening. “He’s not here.”

Hannibal’s first thought was Mischa, but then again, they’d not seen the dragon at all, in their part of the island. Taking a breath, he licked his lips. “Then we wait?”

“Yes-” Will started to say, but then a thump behind him made him turn, sword drawn. The dragon, the man, stood there, lurking toward them.

“Why are you following me?”

“We’re only curious,” Will answered, standing tall against the other man, who loomed over him.

“Curious?” Francis reached out and grabbed Will by the throat, shaking him. “CURIOUS?” He threw the boy toward the water, but Will landed with a sickening thud instead. Francis stalked toward the boy once more, furious, springs sprouting from his shoulder blades.

Hannibal snarled, and ran towards Francis, sword drawn as he jumped on his back before he could get to Will again. He used his weapon to hack a one of the dragon’s wings. If he died, it would not be alone; he would take the dragon with him. 

The dragon flailed and tossed Hannibal off with a roar, turning toward him. He grasped Hannibal by the throat, holding him high in the air. Then, he was dropped, a dagger in his throat, and Will on his back. Standing, Hannibal crouched, meeting eyes with Will, his own awestruck but deadly, nearly black, and charged again at the dragon, pulling the letter opener from his trousers. Plunging it into Francis’ belly, he roared, dragging it across. 

Wills helmet fell to the ground when he jumped off, the half transformed dragon bleeding out on the ground under him. Will panted, hands on his knees, grinning over at Hannibal, blood tinging his lips. Hannibal offered his hand, and pulled Will close, his hands on his waist, catching his breath. “Will…”

Will was grinning and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's shoulders. “It's very black in the moonlight.”

Hannibal smiled, reverently, grasping there, and to Will’s back to pull him in closer. He nodded, aching pleasantly. “This is what I wanted, Will, for both of us.” 

Will nodded slowly. “It's beautiful.”

Those words were everything to Hannibal, like an echo from a life lived before, or perhaps later, and it swirled in his heart. He’d always remember this time. With a nuzzle, he kissed Will’s cheek, inhaling their mingled scents from the victorious battle. “Yes, it is. A victory hard earned. Our first of many.”

A flush the color of the blood speckling his face colored Will’s cheeks at the kiss there, his breath hitching in his throat. A flutter ignited in Will’s chest, a feeling he’d never had before. A longing, a need.“I love you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal swallowed, and nosed against Will’s skin, embracing him tightly with blood on his own person. “I love you, Will.” 

***

They cleaned off in the water, splashing and playing, half naked as the moon shone around them. They couldn’t go home a mess, not to Mischa. Once clean, they dressed once more and flew back home. On arriving, Will saw the lost dogs running around below their house, and inside was a mess, and no sign of Mischa or Molly-Bell.

“They’re gone…” Will began to panic, picking up pillows, looking under hammocks. “Molly! Mischa!”

Hannibal felt his heart began to beat erratically, and he snarled, his eyes blood red, glowing. The boy began searching, using his keen senses to detect their scent. It was faint, they’d been gone a while, he surmised, and there was another familiar scent there as well. “Mischa!” he screamed, shaking with worry, and anger. “Mischa, my Mischa! Molly!” Honestly he only cared about Molly for Will, but they both needed to be found. 

“Matt,” Will sighed, more than aware of what had happened, as the other boy was the only one who knew how to get here. “I bet he took them to the pirates.”

“I will rip out his spinal cord!” Hannibal growled, pacing back and forth, much less composed than he usually was. He wanted to destroy him, drink his blood right from a chalice made of his bones. “If either one of them is hurt... “ 

“It’s my fault,” Will said, his chest aching that he had been able to stop it, if only he had been more compassionate to Matt. He threw the armor down and grabbed his sword. “We’ll get them back.”

“It’s not your fault, Will, it is mine. I am her charge, and I left her to pursue my own desires,” Hannibal said, and grabbed his sword. He nodded at his friend, signalling he was ready, just before he took his hand. 

That was Will’s fault too. He’d coaxed Hannibal. The boy’s face fell and he nodded, flying up into the sky toward the pirate’s dock. As they flew, Hannibal seethed, imagining the number of ways he would destroy Matt, and anyone in his way to his sister. He wasn’t mad at Will.

In plain view was Mischa, tied and on the plank, a pirate with a sword at her back. Molly-Bell was tied and stuck into a little box, under Budge’s care and eye. Will flew close to Hannibal. “Get Mischa, I’ll get Molly and make a distraction for you.”

Hannibal nodded, and squeezed Will’s hand before letting go and flying with impressive speed down to Mischa. He roared and used his own sword to viciously slice off the weapon holding hand of the pirate at her back, and then grabbed the vile thing’s head, biting into his throat and ripping out his larynx, cutting Mischa free once he fell. Mischa looked shocked but held out her hands for Hannibal once she was cut loose.

Will snatched Molly’s cage and let her free, slicing Budge’s pants at the waist with his sword, laughing as he did. Behind Budge, Matt stood, hidden in the shadows, and Will only glared at him, but Matt didn’t move, hidden.

“Let’s go!” Will shouted to Hannibal, wanting to get them away, and Mischa safe.

Hannibal held Mischa securely, and looked around for Matt, but didn’t see him. No matter, he needed them all to make it out, so he flew off with his little sister, following Will with blood covering his chin and shirt. 

Will let Molly go and they flew, all the way back home, and then landed. He looked at Mischa, seeing if she was hurt. Luckily not, but she was crying, just as she had earlier with the dragon. Frightened, she clutched to Hannibal, wailing. Molly covered her ears and hid under a pillow.

Holding her to his chest, and then finally just taking her in his arms, Hannibal rocked her, kissing her tear stained cheeks. His heart was breaking.

It broke for two reasons, and Hannibal told Mischa it would be alright, and that she was safe now, but he looked up at Will, his own eyes damp with emotion, and then his sister again. “Mischa, please forgive me.” The words were all but whispered, and then he took a breath, stroking her cheek. 

She sobbed, hitching breaths of near panic filling the room, but soon they softened and she curled into Hannibal even more, relaxed in his arms. Will watched and then turned, picking up their clothes they had left the day they came and handed them to Hannibal. They both knew their bond had grown, their mind palaces the same with shared rooms and memories. Will would have them forever, a token, a treasure of the best few days of his time in Neverland. They conquered a dragon and survived human eating skeletons. 

Looking at Will, he nodded, and stood, swallowing hard. His heart was breaking, he didn’t want to leave the one he loved, but his sister was far too innocent for the likes of Neverland. With regret in his tone, he parted his lips to convey it, in a way he knew would be understood. “We are a teacup, Will. Shattered now, but perhaps someday, it will come back together again.” 

“You’ll leave Neverland and grow up. I’ll still be… this,” Will whispered, chin trembling. “I’ll come visit.”

“My heart will never beat for another, the way it does for you,” Hannibal murmured, his soul much wiser than most his age. He stroked Will’s cheek. “I hope you will visit unless you come with us. Leave a note for Molly-bell, to be polite.” 

The idea of growing up and presenting scared Will, enough that he shook his head, swallowing down his tears, the lump in his throat. “The dogs need me. Someone has to keep fighting Budge. He’s so awful.” Tears rolled down his cheeks, the flow unable to stop now. “Go on, change. I’ll…” He sniffled. “I’ll take you back.”

Hannibal nodded, hot tears trickling out of his eyes. “As you wish, Will.” He turned and took Mischa over to help her change, then laid her in her hammock, for now, changing as well. When they were done, and ready, he carried her once more, not willing to let her go until they were safe once more. His uncle would be furious, at him at least, but it was better than exposing his beloved sister to everything here. “We… we’re ready… to go.” 

“Off we go.” Molly sprinkled them once more with her dust, for good measure, and then off they flew, into the night sky, toward the dawn of the world Hannibal and Mischa had left behind. Once they arrived, everything was as they left it. Nothing touched, no beds made, the window open.

“Time works differently in Neverland,” Will explained as they landed. He went to Hannibal’s little drawer of sewing things and sat down with a pair of scissors. He began to cut the shadow right off himself. “While you’ve been there for days, it’s only been a night here.”

That was good, as he would not be reprimanded by his uncle. Hannibal got Mischa in bed and kissed her brow. He walked over to Will and watched. “I see,” he said, pausing, “what are you doing, Will? Your shadow…” 

“I want you to have a piece of me,” Will whispered, cutting off the last bits, he motioned for Hannibal to sit. “You could give me yours. Then we’ll always be together.”

“I would like that,” Hannibal said, with a shaky voice, and then sat down, taking the sewing kit. He used the scissors, and removed his own shadow, bit by bit, keeping a hold of it for now. 

Will wrestled his own and then traded Hannibal. While Hannibal sewed his shadow on, Will used a candle to stick his Hannibal’s onto himself, just to start. Hannibal helped and sewed Will’s after the burn, then used the candle on himself as well. He wanted to be sure neither one of them lost the shadows given. 

When that was done, Hannibal could feel Will within himself, and it made it a little easier, though not much. Still, they would have that. As Mischa drifted off to sleep, the Lithuanian boy cupped Will’s jaw, and met his eyes, drinking him in one last time. “May I give you a kiss, Will?” 

Nodding, Will held up his wrist, as he always had. He felt a little better about this now, aware he’d always feel some sort of connection to Hannibal, a beast caged in his heart, and always with him. “Yes.”

Hannibal held Will’s wrist with his other hand, thumbing over the pulse as he leaned in and pressed his lips to his, letting it linger a moment. He hummed, and then pulled back, kissing his wrist then, finally. “I love you.”

Pinkening up to his ears once more, Will’s eyes brimmed over with tears. He was losing half himself, he could feel it. “I love you. I always will.”

It felt that way to Hannibal as well, that he was being ripped in two, one piece going far away. They were fated, and of that, there was no doubt. “As shall I. I will never forget the time we have spent.” 

“I’m going to find homes for the dogs, and when I do, I’ll come back forever,” Will promised in a hushed whisper, just between them.

“I’ll be waiting for you, Will,” Hannibal promised back, knowing he would always wait for him, no matter the circumstances. The thought of him returning filled his heart with hope. 

The sun was starting to rise and footsteps downstairs resounded the halls. Will turned to the window, but then back again, leaning in to kiss Hannibal once more, the way Hannibal had. “I’ll come back though once in a while. Let you know how it’s going.”

Hannibal held onto Will’s hand, letting his fingers slip through his grasp as he moved away from him. He swallowed, biting back tears all the same. “I will count the nights and stars until I see you again, Mylimasis.” 

“Our stars will always be the same.” With that, Will flew off, before he could change his mind and stay, leaving the dogs for dead to the pirates.


	5. Chapter 5

Will returned many times over the next year, and every time he did, his shadow changed more and more. Cast on the ground from a lamp, his shadow looked like that of the ravenstag, beautiful and winged. He never drew attention to it, as he never had with his other shadow.

“I’ve given dogs to a few families this week,” Will said to Hannibal as Mischa slept, only a little older, but still so fragile. Hannibal was much taller now, strong and handsome. Will knew he was aging, but he hoped soon they wouldn’t be too far apart. “But more keeping showing up.”

Hannibal stroked Will’s face, letting his hand rest on his shoulder. He missed him terribly when he was away. It was made harder by his hormonal shifts. He would be presenting this year, or next at latest. “I see.” The words were said with a sigh, disappointment. “Any sign of Matt? I can only imagine in my absence, he has resurface.”

“He might be the one bringing the dogs in,” Will sighed, but he wasn’t sure, honestly. Will rested his face against Hannibal’s as they sat close by the window. “He’s around but not so often. Me and Molly-Bell mostly.”

Nodding, Hannibal caught himself leaning closer still, scenting Will. He just knew that Will would be an Omega, eventually. It didn’t matter to him though, what he was, what was important was they were meant to be. “And the Wendigo? Are you still feeding him?”

Will blinked at Hannibal, but nodded. “Yeah. I got Budge’s hand the other day. He wasn’t happy, but the Wendigo was.”

That made him grin, longer fangs flashing at Will. “Wonderful.” He had the tinge of an Alphan growl in his tone as he’d spoken the word.

Watching Hannibal’s every move, Will’s smile faltered a little. “You’re changing.”

Hannibal removed his hands from Will, and shoved them into his pockets. “Even I am at the mercy of my biology, Will. At least I am here, but my heart and devotion to you shall never change.”

“Kiss me,” Will whispered with some distress as Hannibal backed off a bit.

Without a word, and in a flash, Hannibal was right back where he had been. He held Will’s face and kissed him, savoring the seal of their lips. His lips were the sweetest fruit he’d ever partaken. Will had to be sure he kept Hannibal’s interest long enough, until he could get there and stay. He wrapped his arms around him and deepened it, just a little more.

Hannibal wouldn’t ever lose interest. He hummed, almost a rumble, when he felt the kiss alter to a new but still mostly innocent level. His hand slid back into Will’s curls, gripping lightly. Heat spread through their cores and more than ever Will wanted to stay, but promises were made.

“Hannibal…” Will sighed leaning his head into the grip, wanting more of that.

In sync, Hannibal wrenched his fingers tighter in Will’s curls, letting his tongue just barely sweep over his lips. He felt the same fire churning in his skin, and through his veins, even if it was new. “Will…”

It was adults did, Will knew, having seen them a few times at homes he’d flown by to drop of pets. They kissed like that, deeply and lovingly. Will sucked on Hannibal’s tongue, curious of the taste and then bit it gently.

Hannibal bit Will’s back, savoring how it felt between his teeth and he felt a stirring that was curious. He pulled back and kissed him softer, slower. “I… I Find myself craving you in unimaginable ways.” He knew it was all part of his changing form, but Will’s wasn't. Not yet.

“What ways?” Will asked, gazing at Hannibal in earnest. “Tell me.”

“I miss you when you’re not around,” Hannibal said, and it was true, but there were other aspects he was not ready to impart. He caressed Will’s beautiful face, and then kissed him once more. “Dawn is approaching. Will you come to me again soon or will it be a while?” 

“I’ll try to come again soon. Lots of dogs to give away.” Will smiled against Hannibal’s mouth, a smile lighting his eyes once more, boyish and beautiful.

Suppressing another growl, Hannibal swallowed, and smiled back, his heart fluttering. “Alright, but Will… be careful, hm? I am not there to… to help you.” The protective instincts were kicking in.

“You could come back.” Will’s smile faltered, wistful and hopeful. He blinked his big blue doe eyes at Hannibal.

“As much as I would love to accompany you, I have to watch over Mischa, Mylimasis.” Hannibal thumbed over Will’s lips, and his cheek, down to his neck. He had an urge to run his tongue over the scent gland there, but didn’t.

Head turned to look over at Mischa, Will nodded, jaw tight. “Then I’ll go and return later this week. For good.”

Hannibal smiled, and gazed at Will again. “We’ll leave here, the three of us. Start a life all our own.”

“I can’t wait.” Will stood, leaning out the window. “I’ll find Matt and get him to take care of the dogs. Then I’ll be back when it’s all settled.”

“I cannot wait either, Will.” Hannibal embraced Will once more, and then let go, after a kiss to his wrist, which he scented, discreetly. “Soon we shall be together. I love you.”

A smile brighter than the moon that shone out graced Will’s features. “I love you.” He flew off and out of sight.

***

Hannibal finally presented as an Alpha, four days after Will had visited last. What Hannibal didn’t expect was to see a military encampment outside and around the grounds of Castle Lecter. When he questioned his Uncle he was simply told: ‘they were doing their part and to focus on being a man’. The young Alpha nodded, and finished his chores. That night, snuggled in bed with Mischa, he spoke of their time in Neverland with Will, recounting the tale to his sister as she drifted off to sleep. He kissed her lovely angelic face, telling her know how much he loved her and how in a few days, they would be free. It would all amount to something.

The next morning, his Uncle had to be in town for the day, and Hannibal woke up to an empty castle.  _ Too _ empty. The door to their chamber was open, and he sat up quickly, looking to Mischa’s bed. She  _ wasn’t _ there. Briefly, he had a flash of what had happened in Neverland with Matt and the pirates. Surely this wasn’t Matt’s doing, but he sprung up out of bed and threw on his slippers and robe.

He called out for her as he readied himself.

But there was no answer. High and low, around the castle he searched. To no avail. Panic setting. How he wished for Will to be with him in this, to help him. How he wanted to be able to fly and seek her out faster, but that wasn’t as easy to do as it once was. In fact, it wasn’t possible at all now. He tried, all the same, but he couldn’t. Filled with rage, He grabbed his Uncle’s dagger and ran out into the fields. Where was the small group of men he’d seen before? Using his nose, he sniffed the air.

It was then that he saw a tattered piece of her nightgown on the ground. He picked it up, and followed the scent, until he was at the stables, at the other end of the property. There inside, was his beloved darling sister.  _ Lifeless. _ Beaten. Worse, the sweet angel had fallen and where had he been? Unable to save her.

“Mischa!” Hannibal screamed out, the pain burning from the inside out. He had a moment of awareness, just briefly, like a light cutting through the fog of his mind, and in that instant, he noticed that the fires from the camp burned out, they were gone too.  _ They _ had done this. He dropped to his knees, holding her in his arms, rocking Mischa gently. He kissed her brow, uttering apologies over and over, singing her the lullaby she loved so much. It was a wonder at all that he noticed, near her feet, a military tag. On it was a name and ID number. A token left thoughtlessly, and one that he would use to avenge her death.

Hours passed, and Hannibal buried her himself, until his hands bled and bones ached, but not without harvesting a part of her that he could keep inside himself. Her heart. It was his forever once consumed, but he knew that there was no way he could stay there now. Not without his Mischa. But first, something to settle. His shadow grew larger, darker, horns that weren't there physically showing in it as he walked, and waited for nightfall, ever pondering. The wendigo was with him, offering its feral embrace. If he’d never left Neverland, maybe she’d be here, and they would all be together. If his  _ Uncle _ had never let those vile beasts stay on his land, she would be here. If only he could reverse time. He couldn’t and there was no longer a place in this world that he could make for his darling sister.

Killing his Uncle was too easy. He was old, and while an Alpha, not suspecting the knife that ran across his throat as he had his late night Brandy. Hannibal carved an ‘M’, for Mischa on his Uncle’s chest. Blindfolding his Uncle’s eyes, Hannibal strung him up in the Castle Courtyard; his heart was removed and placed between his hands in penance. An offering that would never be received or accepted. It held another meaning too, though initially unintentional, as it sat just under the window that Will often visited.

With a bag packed, Hannibal set out. He’d walked all night, and for half of the next day by the time he realized he’d not left Will a note. It was too late and too far to go back. Grief had overtaken and made him forget. The sting was unbearable, and it made him fall once more to the ground. He shook as he sobbed, retching up nothing. He’d lost everything, and now, in a couple of days, Will would come, and think he’d left him for good. The only hope left was the M on his Uncle’s chest, and the heart in his hands. An apology to Will for leaving, a Eulogy for his sister, as well as the original intention.

Something inside Hannibal died out in that field, but maybe he’d never been alive at all, only when he was with Will, and his sister, but even then his beast howled. In truth, nothing happened to make the young baby that didn’t cry, the way he was.  _ He _ happened.

Be that as it may, Hannibal was still young, and the walking without water took its toll. Parched, exhausted, and with a broken heart, the young Alpha had nothing left to lose; he stopped crying, stopped speaking, passing out in the cold. He wasn’t even aware as he was lifted by strangers, and taken to an Orphanage, miles and miles away.

***

Returning to the window, Will paused at Hannibal’s uncle being strung up there, lifeless and dead--bloated, pale. Will sniffed around the body and took the heart, his shadow growing large behind him in the shining, bright full moon. Sharp teeth sunk into the meaty muscle, small canines ripping into the flesh, tearing the organ into shreds as the boy howled in the delight. Consuming the heart rattled the beast inside of him, ready to start his new journey with Hannibal and Mischa.

“Hannibal?” he called out into the room, stepping in side, blooding dripping down his chin. He wiped it away. “Hannibal!” Silence beckoned back, not a sound, not a word. No candles lit. The beds weren’t made, nor slept in.

Will sat down on Hannibal’s bed, hands roving over the cool sheets. He’d not been there for a while. Had he given up? Was the wait for Will worth only his uncle’s heart? The boy wiped tears from his cheeks, and rubbed his arm over his eyes.

And off he flew, back to Neverland.

He’d be back, he’d search for them everywhere if he had to.

***

Though the world turned upside down for Will, he never gave up searching, going out every night, peeking into windows, and watching the the world around him change with every dawn that arrived. Everything changed, slowly, magnificently, but there was never a sign of Hannibal again. Will searched all of Europe, through the Asia and Africa, and then finally, some years in--having lost count-- he tried the United States of America. Hannibal had to be somewhere, anywhere, him or his sister.

But Will found no one.

He dropped off Lost Dogs with any families, children gleefully appreciative, while parents were starting to hoard together to catch the menace that crept into their children’s bedrooms and left animals in his wake.

One night, Will managed to a boat, docked on the Mississippi river, a dog tied to rope with him, which he left tied to the dock. He gave the pup a pet when she whimpered, and hugged her tightly.

“It’ll be okay.” It was the last of the dogs they would give away, the other Matt wanted to keep in Neverland for company.

Standing once more, a firm hand wrapped around Will’s mouth and then another arm around his chest, pulling him tight to a solid body. He wriggled and lashed out, but to no avail, someone was stronger and had gotten to him far quicker than he could fly off.

“Gotcha.” A man snarled into his ear, dragging him from the dock toward what Will knew to be a car from his adventures in the mainland.

He stomped down hard on the man’s toes, but his shoeless feet were no match for boots his heel was met with. He whined, pleading, hoping to get some sympathy, anything at all, to wriggle his way free. The man held tighter and another came up, cuffing his ankles together and then his hands. They tossed him in the back, the one man sitting next to him, leering at him.

“You’ve been causing quite a ruckus.”

Will leaned his head against the glass, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Not gonna talk?” The man sniffed, bearing his teeth at the boy. “On the edge of presenting as Omegan aren’t you? Don’t worry, we’ll get you cleaned up and in a home. Just gotta make sure you aren’t gonna cause no more problems.”

“Or you let me go and I’ll never come back.” Will glared at the man, ignoring his observation, that Will had spent so much time in the mainland his body had slowly tipped the scales further and further in age.

“Can’t do that. You’re just a kid. We got laws, ya know.” The man tugged on Will’s little tunic, looking at the tights he wore with a weird look. “What are you wearing?”

Will continued to glare, but said nothing else.

The police station took him in and fed him. A woman was called from the orphanage, who brought him new clothes, and took him with her, under orders the police would be by to see him in a few days. Will attempted to fly off, but he found no matter how much he tried, there wasn’t an ounce of happy left in him, just a dark gloomy spot, darker than his own shadow.

“Now, now, dear, you’ll be alright. The other children are nice. You’ll go to school and learn to make a good spouse one day.” The woman showed him so his room, shared with three other boys his age, all ready to present, he was sure of it.

“I don’t want to be one,” he told her as she situated him, showing him the bathroom and the shower, where the soaps were.

“There aren’t many choices for Omegas, William.”

“I’d rather die. I’m not afraid of that.”

The woman gave him a look, blue eyes trained on him thoughtfully, and then patted his hands. “You’ll be alright.”

***

The other children didn’t like him much, some tried to bully him, beat up on him, but Will got the upper hand often, and when asked where he learned it, he told them, simply, Neverland. Of course, that did nothing to help his reputation, and once he presented he was isolated for days, and pushed and prodded often after that, by the Betas, as the Alphas were kept from him, in another dorm.

“Neverland is a fairy-tale, Will,” the blonde woman said as she sat across from him, a pen and paper in her hand, writing things down as they conversed.

“To you maybe.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I’ve been there. It’s real.”

“What’s it like? Tell me about Neverland.”

Will canted his head, and then rested it in his palm, elbow propped up on the chair he was perched. “It’s beautiful and bright in the day, and viciously dark at night. All sorts of creatures live there, like the Lost Dogs and the Wendigo. I would feed him pieces of Captain Budge from out fights.”

Doctor Du Maurier raised a thing, blonde brow, taking note. “Who is Captain Budge?”

“My arch rival. He hates me.”

“So he does.” She smiled. “If you’ve lived in Neverland, how did you get here? I thought Peter  Pan lived there.”

“Peter Pan is a fairy-tale. Neverland is real.” Will sighed.

“Are you then… Peter Pan?”

“I supposed I could be.”

“What of your Lost Boys?”

“They aren’t any. Just Matt. He’s still there, waiting for me to come back.”

The doctor pressed her lips together in a thin line, contemplating something while Will dazed off, eyes glazed over, the epitome of sadness found in his eyes. “Can you fly?”

“I haven’t any more happy thoughts and I’ve been without pixie dust too long,” Will answered, dully.

There was a long pause, silence filling the air between them while Du Maurier took down a few notes and then touched Will’s knee. “Tell me why you keep trying to kill the other children.”

Will’s sea blue gaze met her own in an instance, rage and darkness building behind them, a storm evident there. “Because they’re awful. They attack me and lie about it. Why shouldn’t they die?”

“Children bully and do aggressive things at your age. Presenting is a very difficult time for anyone. You’ve been out for a year now. You should be settling into your Omegan ways, less aggressive. You need to be the one to set an example.”

“I’d rather die.”

“You keep saying that--”

“And I’ll continue to until someone lets me!” Will lashed out, on his feet as he grabbed a letter opener from the doctor’s table, up in her face, pointed end toward her throat. Seething, Will shook, limbs quaking with a need to kill and get free. He had no idea where he would go, but he would.

“Put it down-”

“I’d rather not.”

“Will--” she tried to reason, but when nothing seemed to back the boy down she called out for help.

Instantly guards were in the room, large Alphan ones, surrounding the boy, and forcing him to submit. His fingers unclenched and dropped the opener. On his knees, Will gazed at the floor as the doctor stood over him.

“I’m recommending he be transferred out east to another facility. He’ll be overseen with his studies and his mental stability properly. He’s not safe for anyone, let alone other children, to be around.”

***

“He’s a special boy,” Doctor Bedelia Du Maurier said, glancing at Will in the straight jacket where he sat in Doctor F. Chilton’s office. “Lots of potential if he could be forced from his fantasy world and made to submit properly.”

Chilton leaned forward on his desk, chin resting on the backs of his hands while he looked at Will with pity and care. He smiled. “Escape out of this Neverland and into the real world is a great feat….  _ especially  _ for an Omega, but I believe we can help him here. Yes, I'm sure of it.”

“I thought so. My resources are limited at my facility.” Du Maurier walked around to Will, touching his shoulder. He snapped her with his teeth, but he mask over his face helped to shield. She took her hand back, clasping them together. “You can see what you have to deal with.”

Rising from his seat, Chilton chuckled quietly, just a soft, pompous thing, and walked near Will. There was almost a tinge of hesitation--trepidation--in his gait. “I’m not worried, Doctor Du Maurier,” he said, pacing assessing, “as you mentioned, we are well equipped to handle special cases, like William here. I think we’ll get along swimmingly.”

“Wonderful. Please feel free to ring or telegram me if you need,” she said and squeezed Will’s shoulders. “Do be good. I’ll be by in a year or so to see how you’re faring.” She offered her hand to Chilton. “Best of luck.”

Chilton gently took her hand and shook, letting go with a charming smile. “I will do, Doctor, thank you.”

Du Maurier showed herself out, leaving Will there in his off white institutional clothes and jacket, slumped in the chair, miserable. Staring the new doctor down, he presented a challenge without having to say a word. There’d be no giving in, he never ran. Doctor Chilton stood before Will, his arms crossed, but not before he pulled out his pocket watch, as though he were greatly inconvenienced by having to  _ deal _ with him.

With a ponderful, yet disappointed ‘hmm’, he sat in the chair across from him, crossing one leg over the other.

“Before I have you shown to your room, I thought we might converse. We can be friends, Will. Would you like that?”

“No.” Will sat up straighter and then mimicked the doctor, sitting just as he did, one leg over the other. This one was different than the blonde woman, this one had a fragility in him that Will wanted to feed off and consume.

Chilton noticed Will’s mimicking behavior, and made a note in his notebook, which he took off the table. He took extra time writing it down, and glanced up at Will a few times. Looking in his eyes was uncomfortable, but he did it, to test, and gauge. “I hope you change your mind about that. I only want to help you, but you have to let me,” he trailed off, grinning, “if you don’t? Well, there are solutions for that too.”

“I don’t need help. I just want to go home.” It was the only bit of honesty the doctor would get from the boy for now. Will shifted, looking around the room as the doctor worked, his heart ached in his chest as he idly wondered where Hannibal would be, what he was doing, how old was he now? Maybe he’d forgotten Will completely.

“Where is  _ home _ , Will?” Chilton asked, tapping his pen against his chin.

“Neverland.”

With a shake of his head, Chilton made another note, and then capped his pen, standing. “We’ll continue our chat once you’ve settled.” He opened the office door, and motioned for a couple Alphan workers to come in and take Will away. “Will, I’ll see you in the morning, for our first session. We’ll make a treatment plan for you then. But for the foreseeable future, this is your home.”

The two big orderlies grabbed Will and he whined, instinctively, kicking and thrashing, until one of them knocked him out, and set him in his cell.

***

Throbbing from head to toe, Will woke the next morning unrestrained and locked into a room. He had a little bed and a table, but not much else. The windows were barred and likely not glass, though he hadn’t checked yet. Eventually, he was allowed to eat breakfast, and after he was finished, he ushered into Chilton’s office once more, where the doctor sat, behind his desk, with a smug smile on his face.

“Good morning, Will. I trust you slept well?”

Not restrained this time as he had been, Will kept his hands in his lap, once more mimicking the doctor. “Being forced unconscious is hardly sleep.”

“Exaggeration won’t help you,” Chilton said, writing in his book. “How are you feeling today, Will? You seem agitated.”

“Your Alphas knocked me out,” Will reiterated with a scowl. “Of course I’m agitated.”

“They did no such thing. My staff is very professional,” Chilton assured, smirking. “I would recommend cooperation though. Alphas can be awfully testy, but never violent. Delusions, Will. We will work on those.”

“I’m not delusional,” Will whispered, angrily, hands wrenched together in his lap. He knew what happened, and as soon as he found an upper hand, he would prove it.

“Yes, well, that is what we aim to find out,” Chilton said, and then tapped his pen on the pad, putting it aside. “There are ways to go about this. The first being a conversation like this one. Will you speak with me, or continue being stubborn?”

Will crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ll talk.”

“Excellent.” Chilton uncrossed his leg, and sat taller. “Tell me when you first arrived at this Neverland. How did you get there?”

“I don’t know. I’ve just always been there. You forget your past the longer you’re in Neverland,” Will explained, simply.

“What  _ do _ you remember about it then? It doesn’t sound like a pleasant place, if it makes you forget who you are, and where you’ve come from,” Chilton offered, fascinated.

“I just know I’ve been there since I can remember. I was cared for by pixies. I fought pirates, and made friends with the Wendigo and the Ravenstag. Lots of creatures you wouldn’t ever want to come across.” Will leaned forward. “You know, stuff nightmares are made of.”

Chilton swallowed, and then smiled awkwardly, recomposing. “Yes, well. You are making your own nightmares.”

“I don’t have any.” Will shrugged, smirking at the doctor.

“You’re not immune to them,” Chilton said, darkly, and elusively. He smirked back, finding a bit of courage when he told himself, he was the one in charge.

Will’s eyes narrowed, a dark hunger of his own residing behind those stormy blues. “Are you going to  _ make _ me have nightmares?”

“It’s inconsequential and not for you to know,” Chilton answered. “There are radical therapies here. You will come to understand that.”

Will shifted, jaw tight. He wasn’t sure what that meant exactly. “I could be out of your hair if you just let me go.”

“Wouldn’t that be convenient for you,” Chilton laughed, and then snapped his fingers to his Alpha aids. “This one is not open to treatment. Take him to his cell for now.”

“So it’s therapy or imprisonment?” Will asked, a look over his shoulders as the aids came for him. He lunged from the chair and for the window, which was not barred, thankfully, and he kicked it out, slicing through his foot.

“Stop him!” Chilton shouted, as the Alphas growled and grabbed his legs, their speed and strength giving them the advantage.

Will leapt, but was pulled back, his fingers skimming the sill and his head hit hard. He bled out on the carpet, foot sliced open, and temple cracked. He groaned as the aids pulled and tugged.

“Please…” he whined, low in his chest, his scent souring with pain.

Chilton sighed. “Get him to medical, now, gentlemen.” The Alphas were on blockers that made them resistant to the Omegan whine. They picked him up, and escorted him out.

***

The first two years were like that, with Will and Chilton dancing around each other, and Will pushing the limits, clearly trying to find his next adventure in death. Soon, they learned well enough and kept him tied up. At sixteen, Will was brought in for a new method of therapy.

Chilton got Will strapped down to a table, guard between his lips, and pulled out a syringe. “The less you struggle, the easier this will be.”

Muffled words came from him, but nothing else. Will struggled, but to no avail. He was trapped. Whatever they were doing to him, whatever this was, he knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant.

With a snicker, Chilton inserted the needle, pushing down on the plunger, and then withdrew it. 

“Just let your body respond naturally, Will.” 

Before Will could wriggle once more, his body start tensed and rolled, shaking limbs as his mind went numb, completely dark and black, gasping like he was choking. It went on for minutes, and finally he stilled, slack.

Chilton observed, as though nothing were wrong, making notes as he usually did. He trusted the medical staff to tend to his person. When he was satisfied, he had them take Will back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

The day before his given birthday, near adulthood, and many more sessions more with the seizure inducing medication, Will was finally starting to show some improvement. Long forgotten was Neverland and pirates, the beasts there in lied, and the unnamed boy he only teased Chilton about for years. All of it was gone, and new memories were placed, or just not present at all. Everything was routine now, easy and simple. Meals and therapy, painting, outside time, and sleep.

He was docile for the most part, though Will had his outbursts, when nothing made sense, and his dreams turned to nightmares, of winged stags and monsters that ate people. He couldn’t explain them, and no one did anything to comfort him. 

During one session, Chilton touched Will’s arm, the one and only sign of kindness. He looked at him with purpose. “Will, you’ve made progress thanks to me, and my treatment plan, but you are nearing adulthood. I think you know better than to breed, don’t you?” he asked, nodding his head as though he were answering for him, “I recommend sterilization. You wouldn’t want to pass on all of your lesser traits, would you?”

“Lesser traits,” Will whispered back, nodding his head. He was always in a daze, the medication he was on made it hard to make rash and decisive choices. “N-no, wouldn’t want that.” Who would have him anyway?

“That’s a wise choice.” Doctor Chilton patted him, and then turned to pull out a folder with a permission slip inside. He handed it to Will, and then placed a pen in his hand. “Here. Sign this now, and you can go have a nice lunch.” 

Will took the pen, a piece of him having half a mind to stab it right through Chilton’s eyeball, but instead he leaned over the paper and signed his name, Will Graham. “When… when does this happen?”

Chilton took the paper back, and the pen, putting it on his desk. “Tomorrow morning.” 

“Soon then.” Will blinked his listless blue eyes and stood. “Thank you, Doctor Chilton.”

“You’re welcome, Will. I have your best interests in mind, you understand yes?” Chilton smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. It never did. 

“Yes.” Will turned, the aids coming to help him from the room, no longer needing to hold him down to do it.

He ate his lunch, by himself as always, with all the other Omegas. They were kept apart from the Alphas being treated, which was just fine to Will. He wanted nothing to do with his biology, and not one soul actually made him turn his head. As he drank his milk, Will dazed out, as he often did, a haze of memories that he wasn’t even sure belonged to him, shrouded in nightmares and laughter, confusing him. He’d given explaining to the Chilton; he was getting better, why jinx it?

That night he slept, soundly at first, and then the nightmares came. Vivid and robust, blood fell from the skies, clouds opening up, as little unborn pups scattered around the earth like droplets of rain, gathering in puddles, crying out for Will, to be picked up, soothed, cuddled. When he went to reach for one, it melted, disappearing. All of them did, fleshy, gooey.

“No!” But to no avail, every single one melted to nothing. Something touched his arm and Will turned, the nose of the horse winged beast nuzzled his arm, gazing at him with beady black eyes. Will reached out, touching the soft mane, swallowing as everything he once knew started to rush back. But for how long?

Will woke, sweating, panting. “Hannibal?”

But no one was there.

***

“I changed my mind, I don’t… I don’t want to do it,” Will said, already dressed in a gown he was forced into after his panic attack that morning. He had to skip breakfast.

“Will, you have already signed. There is no going back. Do you remember what we talked about? You don't need to pass on your traits. A child shouldn't have to endure what you have,” Chilton said, looking at his aids in case.

“I remember, but what if nothing is wrong with me…” Will whispered, holding himself around his waist, protective of the unborn, possible tiny creatures that could be. He had glimpses of what was before all this, but it was so confusing.

“Are the delusions back? They are aren't they? I believe once you've recovered from this we will do a few more treatments.” Chilton gave a farce look of sympathy. “This is exactly why you should never breed. You must know that.”

“N-no, they aren’t… they aren’t back,” Will said, wringing his hands together, chewing his bottom lip. After a beat, he pressed his lips together thoughtfully. “This… it just means I won’t get pregnant right? Nothing else changes?”

“You'll still have heats, but no pregnancy,” Chilton nodded, observing Will’s every move and nuance. The table was prepped for surgery. “It's time.”

Nodding, Will agreed, not that he had a lot of choice once the decision had been made. He laid out on the table, to which he was strapped, just in case. He took a deep breath as the nurses and doctor began to prep him.

The surgery didn't take overly long and it went well. Will was relocated to a recovery room. Doctor Chilton came in just as he was waking. “It went as it should, Will. You did the right thing.”

“Did I?” Will asked, a fog around his muddled brain, still unable to move, stuck to the table even in recovery.

“Yes.” Chilton looked at Will’s vitals, jotting them onto his chart. 

“Doesn’t feel like it.”

“What you feel now is normal.” With that Chilton left the room.

Normal. Whatever that was.

***

“That’s a very controversial procedure,” Du Maurier said from her perch at her desk, having moved from New Orleans to Baltimore some time ago.

“His delusions haven't abated, Doctor Du Maurier.” Chilton spoke with a carefree, almost whimsy tone. “It's controversial but necessary. Do you know of anyone who would be willing to perform the unorthodox?” 

She tapped her long manicured nails on the desk, one leg cross over the other elegantly. “I may know of one doctor. He’s versed in the surgical and psychiatric. I could run by the proposition to him.”

Rubbing his sharp jaw, Chilton raised a brow, and nodded. “Yes, that would be helpful. Thank you.”

“It will be my pleasure.”

***

Bedelia knocked raptly on the office door, perfectly poised, clutch tucked under one arm. When the door opened she smiled, briskly, and let herself in. She walked the length of the room, and then looked at the other doctor. She wasn’t a participant in these sort of things usually, but the boy was rare case.

“Doctor Chilton is asking for a surgeon to perform a lobotomy. I thought of you instantly.”

Hannibal closed the door, and turned back to Bedelia, canting his head proudly. Of course she thought of him. He gestured toward the chair and then walked to pour them each a glass of wine. Pink seemed nice. “Lobotomies are quite a controversial procedure. Tell me more about the patient. Chilton must find them special, in his own way.”

“He’s a boy, yet. Omegan. Eighteen now. He’s been there for years. I brought him in myself when he was just over fourteen. Lots of potential. He’d been responding very well to therapy until they sterilized him.” She took a seat.

“I'll need to meet with him before I decide. I always prefer to do my own physiological assessments, as you know.” Hannibal handed her a glass and sat down at his desk, inhaling, then sipping his wine. 

She took the wine and sniffed, taking a sip. “I can arrange that, of course. I know he’s expecting that. There’s a lot of time in the day that he’s free. We could go now, if you had time.”

Hannibal didn't answer, and instead consulted his agenda. He knew he was free, but it amused him to make her wait. After a moment, he closed it, and slid it aside. “I am available to do so, yes.” He finished his wine and stood, rebuttoning his suit coat. “I appreciate you coming to me.”

“I do know you enjoy your chance at medical gains,” she replied, sipping her wine,and then finished it. “William is a bright, if not imaginative, boy. It's a shame it's come to this.” 

_William_. No a coincidence of course, but be that as it may, the name struck him in the heart. None of that showed, and he nodded. “Yes. I am curious about this boy. Shall we?” 

She put the glass down and stood. “Let's.”

Hannibal lead her out and off they went. When they arrived, he smoothed down his suit coat. “What is his last name?” 

“Graham,” Bedelia answered. She lead him in, checking in at the desk. Chilton met them and lead them toward Will's ward. 

Screaming from the room resounded down the hall. “LET ME GO!” Aids were dragging a floppy haired young omega boy out of his room toward them. 

Hannibal knew right away, by scent and appearance. He held his hand up to the other Alphas. “That is entirely unnecessary,” he growled, subtly, and walked closer, “Will. I am doctor Hannibal Lecter. Will you come speak with me?” 

The aids dropped him. Will fell to his knees, holding his waist, the stitches having ripped open from his squirming. He raised his head. Sea blues locked on to Hannibal, trying to place him. Nodding his head, he offered a shaking hand for help. “P-please.”

The smell of blood permeated the air, and Hannibal took Will’s hand. He was firm, but gentle, as he helped him to his feet. It was him. He wasn't the vivacious boy he remembered, and oh how his heart ached. Nonetheless, he was just as beautiful. “Come, let me address your bleeding first.” The Alpha motioned for the wheelchair as to keep the pressure off his abdomen and helped Will in it. He gave a look of warning to the aids, to leave them be, and then a thank you to Doctor Du Maurier before taking Will to a medical room. “I will help you, Will.”

“H-Hannibal…” Will managed, quiet awe in his tone, docile for the most part, medicated. “You aren't real…”

Alone in the room, Hannibal took Will’s wrist, his heart racing. “Perhaps a kiss will show you how real I am.” He turned his hand, and kissed his pulse, rubbing his nose over the gland. Letting go, he smiled, and went to gather the supplies to clean and stitch Will back up. “I've never forgotten you, or Neverland.”

Will swallowed. Falling apart, he began to sob. Nothing was real and yet all real at once. “It's not real. I've-i've made it all up.”

Hannibal embraced Will, carefully, and then let go, he needed to stop his bleeding. “You must trust me, or if nothing else, trust what whispers underneath your pillow at night.” The doctor knew much had been done to Will, and he was aware there was a lot to undo. Chilton was a bug that needed immediate squashing. For now, he had a job to do. He lifted Will’s shirt, appalled at the job done on him, and began cleaning the site. “Please try to remain still. A bit of sewing and you will be good as new.” Not unlike their first meeting. They'd come full circle. 

Will nodded,leaning back, he let Hannibal see the botched up job on his reproductive system. “They took my babies. They took everything. I'm a useless omega…”

“No. You could never be useless,” Hannibal said, cutting his eyes to Will briefly, and then resumed stitching. He finished and bandaged him up, livid with Frederick Chilton. “Your mind had been torn into pieces, but I can help you put it back together again. I was brought here to perform a vile procedure on your brain. Upon seeing you, I only wish to free you from here. I can help you, if you ask me to.”

Staring at Hannibal, Will felt a kinship he hadn't felt in years. Hannibal was so much older now. What happened? “All I've wanted is to leave here for years. No one listens to me.” Tears streamed down his face. The pain was palatable, he could deal with that. “You're not a boy anymore…”

Hannibal smiled at that, his sharp Alphan fangs jutting down behind his upper lip, and he cupped Will’s jaw, thumbing away tears. His scent was sweet, but with a tinge of a bite, likely due to the medicine and resentment. It was perfect to Hannibal. “No, that I am not, and nor are you, at least not as I remember you.” He pulled his shirt down, and then held his face between his large, veiny hands. “I will take you from here, tonight. I have to convince Chilton that I am observing you overnight before the presumed lobotomy tomorrow, but I will see you freed, and with me. I have much to tell you, but there isn’t time at the moment. Simply know that I have missed you, Will.”

Will sobbed, openly, tears springing from his eyes. He had no control of anything, everything in the hands others. He held fast to Hannibal's forearms. “Take me away from here. I can't bear another moment.”

Unable to hold back at seeing Will like this, Hannibal leaned in and kissed him, mouth to mouth, tasting tears between their lips. He wrapped his arms around him, his scent more pungent at the flood of distress hormones wafting out of the Omega’s pores. “Then I will take you now, but it will be quite messy. Another battle, Will, are you ready for it?” 

The boy nodded his head, arms wrenched around the doctor. His mind was flooded with memories at the scent of his friend. “I’m ready.” The blood loss and pain was enough to knock anyone else down, but Will was willing to stand tall, to take what he could. He stood, shaking. He didn’t want to be weak in front of Hannibal.

Hannibal hooked his arm around Will’s waist, but in a way that seemed clinical, for appearances. He walked with him out of the room, his whole facial expression changed to suit their needs. Chilton walked up to them, when they’d gotten a ways down the hall.

“Where are you taking him, Doctor Lecter?” 

“I thought it best to see how he reacts to outdoor stimuli. Surely you are aware of this technique?” 

Chilton was uncomfortable around Hannibal, which made the Alpha quite pleased. He nodded at Doctor Lecter and smiled, nervously, and then tipped his head to show confidence.

“That’s what I assumed, of course, yes.” Chilton didn’t want to seem uninformed of the latest psychological breakthroughs in patient analysis. He looked at Will. “Do what he says, Will. I’ll see you for our session tonight. Tomorrow is a big day.” 

Will nodded, his head lolling to the side as his body started to give out under the pain, the pressure and stress of everything. He leaned into Hannibal as they walked, limbs shaking. “I can’t manage. I’m not strong anymore, Hannibal.”

With Chilton back in his office, the aids in there, undoubtedly getting their orders for later, Hannibal nodded, and picked him up into his arms, bridal style. “Only a temporary setback.” His tone was deep, reassuring, and he lead them out of the building, to his black bentley. He got Will inside, the passenger’s side, and with a vigilant eye, he got in as well. Engine cranked, he pulled out of the driveway and with haste, once they were clear. 

The pain was still unbearable as Will held his stomach, watching the roadside go by. “I don’t know what’s real or not.”

“Then you must trust me to help with that, until you can once again differentiate on your own,” Hannibal said, looking over at Will. 

Will covered his face with his arms, against the door, peeking out at the scenery. “They told me nothing was real. I imagined all of it.”

“You did not, I assure you. I remember it as though it were yesterday.” Hannibal’s tone was wistful, memories pushed back coming to the forefront of his mind. He reached out his hand and took Will’s own. There was a lot he needed to say, but didn’t feel it was time just yet. 

It was Hannibal, but years and years older. He was graying now around the temple. Will watched him instead, wishing the time had not passed, that everything was not as it were. He was quiet until they arrived, where this was, and he waited until the door was opened by Hannibal and then got out. He took Hannibal’s hand, aware that they were years younger, that years had passed between them.

“Where is Mischa?”

Hannibal’s grip tightened, unintentionally at the mention of his sister’s name, and he quickly loosened it, unlocking the door to his home. It would be a shame to leave it, but he hardly cared as long as he had Will at his side. His long lost Will. Closing the door behind them, he guided Will to sit, not wanting him to stand any longer than he had to. “She’s dead. Killed by savages, and just a few days before you were to return.” His tone was sullen, eyes misty. 

Will's head fell between knees, sobbing. “Your uncle?” He swallowed hard. Nothing was the same. 

The Alpha was at Will’s side in an instant, and he pulled him into his arms, perhaps because _he_ needed that too. Only from Will. “I killed him. He wasn’t the one to kill her, but it was indirectly his fault, as well as my own. I left you his heart, though I didn’t know I was doing so at the time.” He took a breath, wiping Will’s tears, and one of his own. “I was lost to grief, Will. I should have left you a note. I hope you can forgive me.”

The swirl of drugs and pain made Will wretch, dry heaving as he tried to get a grasp on reality. Nothing felt right, and yet it was so much better than inside the hospital. “I came for you. You weren't there.” 

Hannibal brought over a sterile bed pan for Will, should he not be able to make it to the bathroom, as well as a glass of ginger ale. “I know. My apologies, but as I said, I was not thinking clearly, just having buried Mischa. I was taken soon after, and placed in an orphanage, where I resided until I was sixteen.”

Will sat, rocking back and forth between what he thought was reality and fantasy. “I… I searched for years. Night after night.” His breath came heavy. “I waited. I waited…” Fingers clutched into his unruly hair, grasping chocolate curls.

Setting the ginger ale aside, Hannibal once more pulled Will close to him, his arms going around his torso. He pressed his face near his own scent gland, hoping perhaps his scent might soothe the traumatized Omega, his Will, even if only marginally. Running his fingers through his hair, he spoke in a honeyed tone. “I know you did, Mylimasis, and I wish I could reverse time to go back and change a great many things. What we have is now, and we need to leave soon enough. Chilton will be looking for you soon.” 

Arms around the doctor, taking in his scent, Will buried himself in Hannibal. “I can’t go back. He’s horrible.” Will nestled his face into Hannibal’s neck, scenting him, calming himself.

Hannibal rubbed his back, up to the nape of his neck, where he gave a gentle squeeze. It wasn’t a subduing grasp, but more for reassurance. “You shall never go back to him. I will not let us be separated ever again, Will.” 

Will nodded, his grasp on Hannibal tighter. He lost so much, but at least he had a very small part of his memories in his reach now. “They caught me. I searched everywhere for you…”

“Once I left the orphanage, I began looking for you, or hoping to hear any sort of news. I could not fly, and as such, my efforts were in vain,” Hannibal explained, leaning over to scent Will’s neck, finding comfort of his own there, even if he wasn’t distressed. 

“No happy thoughts,” Will whispered, more than aware. He wished for years Hannibal would find him, but the doctor never did.

“No.” Hannibal’s answer was simple, but ripe with meaning. He’d lost his sister, Will, and had been forced to leave the only home, beyond Neverland, that he’d known. No happiness there, not back then. Now he was generally happy enough, having found amusement in other ways. 

“I’ll never have a happy thought again.” Will sagged against Hannibal, his life a ruin, a mess, nothing. Hannibal was older now, much more than he was, and there was no pixie dust in sight. Who would want a boy anyway?

That stung a bit, as Hannibal was delighted to have Will back, but he also understood he was very unstable at the moment. “I can assure you that is not true, but for now, we must leave.” After another embrace, and kiss atop Will’s head, Hannibal rose and went into the kitchen. He made a quick sandwich --though it was still quite elegant for what it was-- for the Omega, which wasn’t what he wanted to serve but time was of a the essence. “Eat this, Will, please, and drink the ginger ale while I gather a few things for our trip.” 

The young Omega nodded and took the sandwich, eating at it slowly, working his way toward the middle. He took sips just as slowly. He was used to taking his time, to not worrying, to knowing that after meals he’d be subjected to boredom. 

“Where are we going?”

“Out of the country,” Hannibal answered, tapping his fingers. “Will, apologies, but I shall have to ask that you finish your food and drink in the car. We are a bit pressed for time, Mylimasis.” He grabbed the bag packed, and gestured for the door. “Spain. Come, Will. Let us go.” 

The boy set everything down, hesitantly, and nodded. Far from the confident young lad he’d been when they met. He followed Hannibal to the door. “I didn’t mean to have you uproot your life.”

Hannibal had meant Will could eat it in the car, but he’d get him something else when they were well away from here. He touched the small of Will’s back, and rubbed. “My home is not here. It is with you.”

“I can’t take you back to Neverland,” Will whispered as he was lead to the car where he got in and sat down. “I’m sorry. It was… in my head.”

Hannibal got the bag into the back, and then got in, starting the engine. “It was not in your head, Will, and I shall prove it to you once we are settled.” As he backed up, he touched Will’s leg. “Neverland is not my home either, being with _you_ is what I meant is home.”

“Oh.” The Omega sighed, leaning against the window of the fancy car, the pain overwhelming, but he wouldn’t complain, not when he was free of the worser pain.

The drive was quiet after that, and after an hour of it, Hannibal parked near a boat dock, and shut off the engine. He got the bag, complete with two passports, he always had more than one, and took Will’s hand, heading to get onto the large vessel. Will squeezed Hannibal’s hand, larger than his own now, and hid his face into Hannibal’s shoulder. Once on board, they were given a private cabin, where they settled in, a nice room with a big bed-- a lot of money paid.

Hannibal unpacked, and looked at the dinner menu briefly, then set it down. He walked over to Will and gently pulled him close. “How are you feeling now, Will? What do you see behind closed eyes?” 

“Horrid things,” Will whispered, sagging into Hannibal’s weight. He took the Alpha in, scenting his very being, allowing himself to be engulfed in it.

Scenting him back, Hannibal felt a stirring in his heart. They were true mates, he was sure of it. “There was once a time when you savored horrid thoughts, and if you did not, we defeated them together.” 

“They’ve picked me apart and destroyed me. I’m not the boy you remember.” But oh, he wanted to be, he wanted to be everything to Hannibal as he had once been. Will rested against the Alpha, arms around him, smaller than he was now. “Fate and circumstance have brought us together once more, Hannibal. I hope you are patient with me.”

“Patience is one of my many strengths. I have waited for you, just as you have for me. It is fate, yes, but now the power is in our hands. Know that I will not lose you again.” Hannibal’s words were spoken like a vow, a promise, and he always kept his promises. “What has been broken, can come back together. The cracks merely need be filled with gold to make you whole again. Different, but beautiful.” 

“You’ve waited for me?” Will let out a soft sigh at that, sure Hannibal had left, never wanting to see him again. He nosed against the Alpha’s neck, scenting him, reveling in the promise of it and the soothing nature. “I guess we grew up after all.”

Being scented so freely and openly by Will was euphoric. Hannibal was indulgent, so he let himself savor it, unabashedly, without pushing for more--he’d meant it when he’d said he was patient. “We did, and I have been waiting for you, Will. I would have done so always.” 

“You knew we’d find each other?” Will took Hannibal’s hand and kissed his wrist, scenting there too, getting reoriented with him, knowing him through smell alone, as he had when they were younger.

“I believed we would, but I wasn’t certain,” Hannibal whispered, taking Will’s wrist, and scenting it too. He hadn't known if he’d see Will again, but being the man he was he didn’t need to find anyone else. Sure there were tysts, but none that didn’t have a purpose, none of which involved romance in his mind.

Things were foggy yet, but the longer Will spent scenting his Hannibal, the more he remembered. His knees gave out, finally, his body still healing, so he sat on the big bed, and gazed up at Hannibal. “You found me just in time. They wanted to put something in my brain… or through. I’m still not sure.”

“A lobotomy, yes,” Hannibal said, noting that Will didn’t recall him telling him that earlier. It would take time for his mind to stabilize he knew. “I was to be the one to perform it. Doctor Chilton is highly unorthodoxed that way. I can only imagine what you went through there. One day, I will pay him a visit and return the courtesy.” 

“I gave him quite a headache the first few years.” Will smiled whimsically, only remembering flutters of things. His mind was unstable, on rocks that kept falling away into an ocean below. “But he got me. He… gave me medication, and I stopped remembering. I stopped fighting.”

“He subdued you in the only way he knew how, because he was not capable of penetrating the solid forts you had built.” Hannibal sat next to Will on the bed, keeping close. Seeing Will’s smile invoked one of his own. “You will soon find the power to fight again.”

“I have my happy thought once more,” Will whispered, leaning toward Hannibal, gazing at his handsome, sharp features. “Are we on a big pirate ship?”

“And I have mine.” Hannibal held Will’s cheek and kissed there, then his jaw. He moved back to gaze into his beautiful eyes. “A pirate ship of sorts, but without the pirates. It’s a passenger boat, taking us to freedom.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Will leaned his face into Hannibal’s hand, his big blue eyes bigger than over under his floppy curls. He leaned back, then laid down, hand over his swollen, healing lower belly.

“Would you like something for the pain?” Hannibal turned to Will and then gestured to his medical bag. “I would ask that you eat a bit more, however.” 

“No.” Will traced the angry wound through his ward clothes, over the bandages. “I’ve been fogged too long. But I am hungry.”

“There are medicines for pain that would not alter your mental state,” Hannibal explained, and ran his fingertip along Will’s jawline. “I will procure us some supper. Please, rest, and drink some water for now.” He poured Will a glass from the pitcher of water provided and handed it over. 

Will rolled to his side and took the glass, taking a sip. “I’ll think about it.” He licked a drop of water from his lips.

Hannibal followed the sweep of Will’s tongue, remembering just how it tasted from so long ago. He rose from the bed, and reached for the door handle. “I shan't be but a moment, Will, and I will lock the door behind me.” 

“I’m… going to use the bathroom,” Will said, setting the glass down and getting to his feet. “I won’t leave.”

“Locking the door is for your safety, not to keep you prisoner,” Hannibal assured, just wanting to make sure Will knew as much. He left then and locked the door. Will could leave, but no one could enter. 

Once Hannibal was gone, Will relieved himself and then cleaned up a little, mostly afraid to touch the shower, so he stayed away from it, and then changed into a robe provided, leaving the gross clothes from the hospital behind on the floor. He crawled into the bed, having never laid on anything more comfortable.

Hannibal returned and locked the door behind him, setting two platters of food on the dining table. He walked over to check on Will, noting he hadn’t showered, but he didn’t stink. The doctor deduced why. “I’ve brought chicken cordon bleu for us. It is likely not what I could prepare, but will have to do for now.” 

“Chicken?” Will sat up, still all covered up, comfortable. “Got to be better than the hospital.”

“Yes, among other things.” Hannibal smiled, and went to place their food on a serving tray. Food in bed was not his usual, but for Will he’d make an exception. “Have you decided on the pain medicine?”

“I’ll take a little,” Will said, not wanting to worry Hannibal. “Take off the edge.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal smiled, going to his bag to procure the tablets. He handed one to Will, respecting his wishes for only a little. “After we eat, we should rest. I believe you have more than earned that.”

Nodding Will took the medication and then dug into the meal Hannibal set in front of him. He ate every bite, quietly. “Thank you.”

Hannibal joined him, taking calculated bites, and wiping his mouth intermittently. He sipped a glass of wine as he ate. “You’re welcome. Is the food to your liking, Mylimasis?”

Smiling over at Hannibal, Will nodded. Hannibal had changed a lot, and yet not much at all. He finished the meal and his water. Setting the tray aside on the nightstand, he snuggled down into the bed and, heeding Hannibal’s advice to rest.

Hannibal finished his own and moved his tray. He changed into his silk pajama pants and got next to him in bed, wrapping a protective arm around Will. “I'm here should you need me in the night. Rest well.”

Sea blues roved over Hannibal’s form and then the Omega curled in close, resting his ear over Hannibal’s heart, arm around him. Engulfed in Hannibal scent, his eyes closed. “You’ll be here when I wake?”

Hannibal took in Will’s scent also, stroking his soft curls. “I will. No one can keep me away from you, Will.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Will slept for hours. Through the night and through half of the morning, into the afternoon. Spread out on the bed, the robe half on, spread open at the chest. The boat gently swayed, rocking him, keeping him asleep, and content.

As Will slept, Hannibal took care of some business. He sent off a telegram and arranged everything for their arrival in Spain. When he saw Will uncovered, he closed his robe, even if he wanted nothing more than to look and touch him to soothe. Dinner was brought in and he set it up on the table, walking over to kiss the sleeping beauty’s brow. “Will, supper is here, Mylimasis.”

Dark lashes fluttered opened and sleepy blue eyes gazed back up at Hannibal. For a moment, the boy forgot completely where he was, and smiled on seeing the doctor. “What happened to breakfast?”

With a smile, Hannibal stroked his face. “You slept through it. Apparently you needed the rest.” Seeing that smile from Will was quite refreshing. 

“Oh.” He nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s palm and then rolled out of bed, unsteady on his feet.

A quiet growl vibrated from Hannibal and he offered his hand to Will. “Perhaps a bath after we eat? It will make you feel better and your wound also needs cleaning.”

“Okay.” Will was less delighted and vocal than he had been as twelve year boy, but the world he’d been thrown into was hardly a place for a boy like that. He took Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal nodded and lead Will to the table, tying his robe for him. He pulled out the chair and once he was seated, sat down himself, lifting the platter lids. “Spring lamb with a raspberry sauce. I helped oversee the preparation myself.”

“You’ve been busy.” Will had never had lamb. He looked at it, canting his head and picking up the knife and fork, and cut into the meat to try a piece, placing it on his tongue.

Watching to see the reaction, Hannibal sipped his red wine and hummed. “Yes. I am very careful about what I put into my body.”

It was better than hospital meals, at least. Will nodded, eating a little slower when he saw Hannibal watching him. “It’s good.”

With a nod, Hannibal cut into his meat, and took a delicate bite. He didn’t eat as most Alphas did. “I’m pleased you like it.” It wasn’t as good as he could make, but helping the staff had made it better than it would have otherwise been.

Will ate in silence otherwise, finishing the meal up. Once finished he set his silverware on the plate and drained his glass of water. He padded off to the bathroom to do his business. Once he returned he sat at the table once more. “Can you show me how to use the bath?”

Hannibal had tidied up and was sitting back down. He smiled warmly, nodding again. “Of course.” Standing, he offered his hand; a show of respect. 

“Thanks.” Will took his hand once more, letting Hannibal lead him into the bathroom to the large claw foot tub.

The Alphan doctor bent over, and turned the nozzles, after putting the stopper in, and let Will see how he did it. He stood, and added a few essential oils to the water--lavender and rose. “Would you like my assistance in bathing?” 

Having not been allowed to do so alone in a long time, Will was unsure. “Maybe you could tend the wound and I can do the rest.”

“Yes, certainly,” Hannibal answered, and then walked out to get his medical bag. He returned and set out what he needed. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

The bandage had once more been bled through a little bit. Will stripped down to his underwear and leaned up against the side of the tub. “They tricked me into taking this away from me…” His head was growing clearer as time went on, as his mind defogged from the medication.

“And they shall one day pay dearly for that. I assure you.” Hannibal’s tone had a growl in it, anger, rage. He wanted to destroy Chilton, piece by piece, limb by limb. Slow but steady. Taking the bandage off carefully, Hannibal began to clean the wound. He applied antiseptic to it, and checked the stitches again. “I would like to start you on an antibiotic, Will. It is quite inflamed, nearing infection.” 

“They had me on one at the the institute.” Will sighed, and then finally shed his underwear and slipped down into the bath.

“I saw, yes. It was not a very strong medication.” Hannibal averted his eyes, setting a clean bandage on the counter for when Will was finished. “I’ll be just outside if you need me. When you are done, I will apply a fresh bandage.” With this he left the room. 

Will watched Hannibal go, frowning a little, and then sunk into the water, over his head, liking the feel and sound of the nothingness. He’d been through hydrotherapy, being hosed down and told it was treatment, but this was much nicer. Quieter. He could vividly remember swimming with the mermaids, stuck underwater with them for minutes at a time. He used to be good at that. Hannibal wanted to stay but Will had asked to bathe alone, so he was respecting of that. On the outside of the bathroom, he put the trays outside the room door, so they could be picked up, and sat down at the desk, sketching. 

After an hour, Will came out in the robe once more, having no clothes of his own, curls wet and over his eyes, skin wrinkles, and pruned. The water had turned cold or else he’d have stayed in longer.

Hannibal looked up and smiled, an outfit for Will on the bed. He'd managed to procure one while Will had slept. “I believe that will fit you. I am arranging for a tailor to make you a wardrobe. We are just fortunate that there was one aboard.” 

“We’ve come full circle,” Will said, touching the garments with his fingers. He put the pants on under the robe, having seen Hannibal avert his eyes earlier, and then took the rest of it off and brought the bandage to Hannibal to dress the wound.

Hannibal grinned at that, Will’s cunning shining through the false veneer Chilton had painted on him. He gingerly applied the bandage, and then let his hand trail to the Omega’s jaw. “There is one thing that I must insist you are aware of, Will.” His tone was soft, yet clearly Alphan, and he gazed into Will’s eyes. “My heart belongs to you now, just as it did all those years ago.” 

“But?” Will raised his brows, gazing into Hannibal’s eyes, feeling as though there were something lingering below the surface of that statement.

“But? There is nothing else. No one else. Only you.” Hannibal smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Will’s lips softly, just once. It was out of need, to prove his point. “I have dated in the past, but never courted with intention, nor did I offer my heart to another.”

Naive and too young to really understand what _that_ meant exactly, Will merely melted into the soft kiss, hands going to Hannibal’s broad chest. He fit so perfectly there. “Okay…”

A deeper explanation for another time, Hannibal decided, wanting to help stabilize Will and not do more damage. He needed to put him back together now, in a way he knew would suit him. It was the Will he remembered from long ago, but changed, perhaps. He had as well, but such was life. The Alpha let his hand slid down to the small of Will’s back, drawing him closer. “We were made for one another, Will, fashioned as two halves by the Gods to unite as one powerful entity.” 

The boy quivered against Hannibal with anticipation, heated thoroughly from the closeness alone, his body working in ways he had never felt before. They’d let him have heats, but always alone, always bound and unable to move, it was horrifying. “I have missed you, Hannibal.” Will trailed his fingers up the doctor’s chest to his face, touching every inch, every wrinkle, every part of him, still just handsome and beautiful as he remembered, as vague as those memories were.

“And I’ve missed you,” Hannibal rumbled, letting Will touch him as he pleased. It felt like heaven, were there such a place, being explored so reverently. He in turn held Will’s cheek, pressing their brows together and he inhaled his breath, taking him in in every way imaginable. “I dreamt of you often, as well as visited you in my memory palace.”

Will stood up on his tiptoes, their foreheads pressed together, and every other pain and worry seemed to disappear in their moment together. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, slipping in closer, pressed against his hip, the warmth of their bellies together, carefully. “I’m glad you’ve never forgotten me. I worried for so long that you might.”

“You are not one who could be forgotten,” Hannibal whispered, and kissed Will’s lips again, unable to deny himself the indulgence since the Omega wasn’t recoiling. He wouldn’t rush them though, knowing he still needed to heal inwardly, as well as out. “I admit I worried you might have forgotten me as well or perhaps felt anger towards me.” 

“I looked everywhere for you,” Will whispered, tears pricking his eyes. “For years and years… until they caught me.”

Hannibal furrowed his brows, a look of authentic concern over his features, which was a rarity. He wiped a tear and held him tighter, but carefully, scenting him. “I’m sorry I took that time from you, Will.”

“We’re here now.” Will wanted to believe that it was all okay, that he was fine, and the last five or so years were just a bad nightmare.

“That we are and headed to a new beginning.” Hannibal drew a breath, pursing his lips, and then licked them. “What do you intend to do with this opportunity?” 

“What we’re always planned to do. Be together,” Will explained, as though that would be the obvious thing.

To Hannibal it was, but he didn’t want to assume. He smiled and kissed Will’s mouth again. “I am pleased to hear that, as it is what I want also.”

“You’re not disappointed?” Will had to be sure that Hannibal would accept him, body and soul, broken or mended.

Hannibal held Will's face with both hands and stared deeply into his eyes, with purpose. "Never, Mylimasis." 

“Okay.” Will let go of a breath he wasn’t aware he had held, and then leaned into kiss Hannibal again, deeper, longer.

Growling, Hannibal held Will's jaw, feeling it shift under his palm; he licked into his mouth, sucking his tongue. "Will..." 

The boy shivered, fingers curling against Hannibal’s shoulders, slotting their mouths together, unable to let go, not wanting to be apart from Hannibal for a moment. He’d dreamed of his, even when he was unaware, and his memories were mostly gone, this was what he held on to.

“Your taste makes me insatiable,” Hannibal murmured, unable to help the large erecting that was growing in his trousers. He scented Will again, pressing his nose there, and back up to his mouth once more.

A soft whine escaped Will, unable to help it, and he bit into Hannibal’s mouth, desperate to taste and feel more of him, instinct and biology quickly taking over when the Alpha’s scent permeated his senses. He’d only ever been this hot during his heats, sweating against Hannibal, bare chest brushing against the soft fabric of the doctor’s shirt.

Hannibal ran his fingers down Will’s back, around front to trace a pert nipple. It made his cock leak and his knot throb. “You undo me. You always have.” His words were rougher, husky, and laced with want. He’d felt it when he was younger, but not like now. “Have you any idea of the things I wish to do to you? Have you writhing beneath my touch, and under my tongue.” 

Will flushed, tensing up against Hannibal with a need he didn’t know how to handle. “Tell me.” He knew nothing of what he could do, what they would do together, no one educated him, the doctors kept things from him, explained that no one would ever want him, not for more than just his gender.

“I desire to taste every inch of your body, from your lips, to the nectar that flows from your most hidden area, all the way to your toes,” Hannibal answered, speaking in honeyed, seductive tones. He let his hand travel to the soft well of Will’s posterior, gripping there, and pulling him against his groin to let him _feel_ the effect he was having on him. “When you are ready, I long to be deep inside of you, conjoined, as we consummate our union. I need to know all of you and it starts with your brilliant, beautiful mind.” 

Panting, Will’s slick dripped down his newly clad thighs, seeping against the fabric, his scent filling the air, moist and thick. “I’d like that,” he whispered, eager to please, eager to know Hannibal in all the ways he’d been curious about as young boy.

“I would not wish to refuse you--us--what we both crave.” Hannibal walked Will back, holding him steady as they went towards the bed. When he felt Will’s legs bump the mattress, he let go to slip his fingers under the waistband of the Omega’s pants. He leaned down and licked over his scent gland, tasting him there, to start. 

Will was insatiable, wanting nothing more than to have the very being of Hannibal surrounding every part of him. Since they were boys it’s all he wanted, to drown in his friend, his love. Will dropped to the bed, back on his elbows, stomach flexed with anticipation, wound stretched with the motion.

Hannibal removed his tie and his shirt, button by button. He set them aside, and then crawled onto the bed with a feline like grace. He was the king of any jungle, and he knew it. Looking at Will’s wound, he wagged a playful finger, licking his lips. “Be careful,” he whispered, and then unfastened the Omega’s pants, slowly sliding them down, and off. He removed his own then, and found Will’s mouth again, keeping his weight off of him as much as he could. 

Biting Hannibal’s lip, Will wrapped his arms around him, dragging the doctor over him, wanting that weight to ground him, remind him that reality was here, now, in this room. Heat rolled through him in waved, sticky and hot, sweat forming on his skin. “Gentle then.”

“Until you are healed,” Hannibal agreed, a heat of his own spreading over his tawny skin. His muscles rippled and flexed as he rolled his hips against Will’s groin. Mouthing, teeth scraping, he travelled down the boy’s body, to take each nipple between his lips. 

“Hannibal-” Will whined, writhing already, having _never_ been touched by anyone in his life, not even allowed to touch himself.

“I do enjoy how sensitive you are to my ministrations,” Hannibal growled, and then spread Will’s legs, pushing them back gently, and not enough to strain his wound. He licked from his cocklet, to his hole, groaning at how sweet he tasted.

Gasping, Will held his knees, spreading his thighs further apart. “I’ve… I’ve never had this…” Even his wildest dreams could not prepare him for the way Hannibal intended to consume him.

“Do you like it?” Hannibal rumbled against Will’s hole, turning his face to nip at a fleshy cheek. He could tell by the slick alone that he did, but he wanted to hear it. Keen amber eyes looked up, watching Will before he dove back in. 

Will reached one hand to Hannibal’s hair, gripping tightly. “Yes. I’m.. I can’t-” he couldn’t explain, he couldn’t even comprehend it all, what was happening to his body.

“Relax, Mylimasis, I am going to make you reach a height that even flying could not,” Hannibal rasped, his lips reddening from the friction. He grasped Will’s cock, thumbing over the tip as he stuck his tongue inside his hole and began to fuck him with it. A preview of what was to come. Pun intended.

Limbs shaking, Will tried to do just that, but his body had trouble, writhing and wriggling. “Oh, Hannibal-”

Wanting more of those sounds, Hannibal gripped Will’s hip, letting his legs rest on his shoulders, and feasted hungrily, his own cock aching. Reeling, Will rutted his hips down against Hannibal’s tongue and mouth, taking every inch of what he was giving in.

Hannibal placed his finger over Will’s hole, and rubbed there, licking around it. “I am going to penetrate you,” he said, as to not jolt or scare him, even though he’d already been given consent. Slowly, he slid it in, knowing the Omegan anatomy was well prepared to do so. 

A whine resounded through the room as Will tensed and struggled to keep from coming right there. “Oh-”

With a twist of his wrist, Hannibal pressed against Will’s prostate, adding a second finger, still circling his rim with his hot tongue. He wanted to feel him come, more than once. 

“Please-” the Omega couldn’t help the sounds he made, writhing and wriggling, near the very end of his precipice. “Hannibal…”

Hannibal knew what Will needed, what they both did, and he withdrew his fingers. He braced himself over the boy, and pressed his cockhead against the whole on which he’d been feasting. “Will…” he whispered, gazing at him from above, and then slowly pushed in, growling when he felt the hot, tight clutch of his body engulf him. “Breathe, and relax, Mylimasis.” 

With immense relief, Will let out a long breath, eyes meeting Hannibal’s as their bodies conjoined in ways he’d never thought possible. His scent lured the doctor in further, wrapping around him and mingled with Hannibal’s. Heat filled his core once more, a whole new layer of pleasure engulfing him. “Oh…”

“Ah, Will-” Hannibal grunted, his eyes blown black. He pulled out a few inches and pushed in again, to the hilt to let Will feel all of his length. Whipping his hips at a medium pace, he held his gaze, kissing into his mouth slowly. 

This was far more than what Will had ever thought adults did, but now that they were blurring at the edges together he knew this was exactly what he and Hannibal were meant to do, to become one. Snaking an arm around Hannibal, he held him around his shoulders, just over him, his foot hooked around his hip.

“Good, is it not?” Hannibal husked, sliding his arms under Will’s shoulders to press them together. Sweat covered his skin in a fine mist, which made his Alphan scent that much thicker. 

“Yeah…” Will panted, gripping the back of Hannibal’s neck with his hand, take care to let the Alpha do most of the work so he wouldn’t pull his stitches again. Their hips rolled together, deeper, and faster, riling Will up to the point of combustion, every inch of him heated through.

Hannibal grunted, his strong back working, and arms flexing from his efforts. He savored every succulent ridge and curve of Will’s body, wet, slapping sounds filling the room. His orgasm welled up in his balls, knot giving a warning throb. “I love you.” 

“I love you…” Spilling down Hannibal’s length, Will’s body rolled and writhed, tensing with the heat of his orgasm. 

The flood of slick drenched Hannibal and he roared like a lion, slamming into Will’s pulsing hole. It didn't take but a few more thrusts and he came too, his seed emptying out. “I'm going to give you my knot, it may be uncomfortable at first,” he warned just before it inflated and sealed them together. 

A whine escaped the boy, a grimace shuddering through his lithe form, but once they were connected, he eased. “Are we stuck together?”

“For about fifteen minutes, yes,” Hannibal smiled and kissed Will softly. “Are you alright?”

Filled and slightly uncomfortable, the pressure immense, Will nodded. “Yeah. I’m alright.”

“Good.” Hannibal rolled them into their sides, carefully, and lavished affection on Will. He kissed him, and stroked his face. “I admit the urge to bite into your mating gland was strong, but I'd rather have your consent.” 

Will’s eyes closed, reveling in the feel of Hannibal’s touch, as though he’d been starved for it. “What does that do?” Will wouldn’t mind being bitten, they’d played bite back in Neverland, after all.

“It would bind our souls together for all time. You would be mine and I yours. It's innate in our biology but it would signify our love as well,” Hannibal explained, not ceasing his affections. “We would be linked. In all ways.”

“No one would be able to take me from you?” Will gazed at Hannibal, tightening his leg around his hips, brows furrowed slightly, their bodies sagging into the soft mattress.

“No, nor would anyone be able to take me from you,” Hannibal said, and rubbed his fingertip over Will’s brow. “How does that make you feel?” 

“Relieved. I want that. I don’t want to be taken back to a place like that again.” The boy pressed his hand against Hannibal’s chest, over his heart, a wisp of smile growing over his lips at the beat.

Hannibal captured Will’s hand and brought it to his lips, turning it over to kiss and feel his pulse. “I would not allow that, Will. I would destroy everyone who attempted to tear us apart.“ He smiled at him, a twitching, dark thing, and his knot shrinking minutely. 

“Then I would like if you did bite me,” Will said, his breath hitching with the kiss. “We’ll belong to each other, just as we planned.”

“I promise you I will,” Hannibal assured, wanting to give Will a little time to change his mind, it was a big commitment, but he believed he was being sincere. “When I do, it will be special.” 

Will worried that the time between now and then would only be awful, that something was going to happen. The mainland world was scary and frightening, nothing at all like Neverland. “But not now.”

“As much as I want to in this very moment, I would prefer you’ve had a chance to acclimate to life outside the hospital,” Hannibal explained, stroking Will’s cheek. His knot went down and he kissed him twice. “It is not at all for lack of desire, but more for respect.”

Will nodded slowly, eyes glossy and distant. “Okay.” His lucid moments were wonderful, bright and fleeting, but hopefully they stayed the longer he was away from the institute. 

Hannibal couldn’t help but wonder if knotting Will had stabilized him for that brief time, since he grew distance as soon as it had slipped out. If it did, it was only a contribution and not a full on cure, but nonetheless he would research it. 

Fingers dug into Hannibal’s skin as Will refused to let him go despite unhooking. He held fast, his mind working quicker than he could react, trying to catch up. He sighed, nuzzling in against Hannibal. “Should have stayed… should have stayed in Neverland.”

“I am not leaving you, Mylimasis,” Hannibal whispered, holding Will close, and scenting him to soothe. “I concur. I should not have left. Perhaps Mischa would be here, and you never would have had to endure what you did. Time cannot be undone.”

Closing his eyes, Will calmed, his grip loosening. “Can’t fix it. Can’t go back. Not even with happy thoughts.”

“No, but we can rebuild from here. I am right beside you, Will. You are no longer alone,” Hannibal said and then kissed him softly. “We will make more happy thoughts of our own soon enough.” 

“Yes.” Will licked his lips and scented Hannibal, taking in the spicy aromatic that washed over his senses and calmed him to his core. “We will.”

“Indeed,” Hannibal nodded, his tone deep and thick with love. He canted his head to let Will take him in as he pleased, quite enjoying it. 

Will hummed, a low little purr in his chest he’d never done before until Hannibal found him, unaware he could even do that. “Do you… do you think we could go uptop, see the ocean?” He felt like he was boiling inside, too hot all at once and wanted a little air.

Hannibal answered that purr with a deep Alphan growl, nuzzling him, and then he let go. “Certainly we may.” He rolled Will on his back, and checked his wound first, then got up, and offered his hand. “Come let’s get dressed and we will go for a stroll.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand and stood, dressing quickly in the pants once more and then the shirt so nice he wasn’t sure he’d ever worn one like it. Once they were dressed and shoes were on, he took Hannibal’s arm, and made their way topside. The breeze whipped around them, soothing the heated ache in his stomach that seemed to stretch across his skin. Spreckels of ocean water and air flecked across his cheeks and nose.

“It’s nice out.”

Hannibal was more interested in looking at Will. He was stunning, so beautifully broken. The damage done to Will, the scar on his belly, made the doctor think of what he could do, should he choose. He seethed then, just for a moment, angry that Chilton had marked him in a way he had not. The Omega’s body was his and his alone, no one should ever have the honor of placing such things on his skin. With no intention of hurting Will himself, not now, likely not ever, he wrapped his arms around him from behind, nosing against his nape.

“It is and made all the more beautiful by your presence.” 

Soothed by the ocean, reminded of home, and by Hannibal’s scent, Will leaned back into his soon to be Alpha’s embrace. “I love the ocean. It’s so peaceful.”

“It is, yes. It has a way of reminding us of better times and allows us to ponder our dreams,” Hannibal whispered, resting his chin on Will’s shoulder, kissing him idly, softly.

Will turned his head just so and kissed Hannibal on the mouth, lips skimming together. “I feel as though I’m still in a dream.”

“If you are, then I am too. I hope we never wake,” Hannibal murmured, over Will’s mouth, holding his face to keep him there. It was where he should be always. 

“Have I dragged you into my world once more?” Will whispered, lips parted against Hannibal’s.

“I’ve always been here,” Hannibal promised, rubbing his nose against Will’s, and then slowly traced his mouth with his tongue. Some part of him had always been destined to meld with the Omega, be it here or in Neverland. Their hearts were one. 

“Then I won’t apologize.” Eyes half lidded, Will breathed out, content, head canted back to kiss the doctor properly. 

“Please don’t.” Hannibal met Will’s eyes, from the side, and then turned him to face him. He took his cheeks between his deft surgeon’s fingers and fed from his mouth a moment longer. The Alpha cared not for those that stared, all that mattered was this--them.

The breeze cooled them, but Hannibal’s kiss heated him from within once more. He leaned into it, hands at Hannibal’s waist, holding him gently as they kissed. There was nothing else Will wanted more than this, and finally all the foggy dreams had come true.


	8. Chapter 8

The boat trip would take twenty days at best. No port in sight, they were stuck on the ship with only themselves to entertain, and of course anyone Hannibal deemed worthy for them to talk to. Will kept to himself, either way, a shy boy and a stone’s throw from what he used to be, but glimmers of him were there when he was alone with Hannibal.

On their third day when Will’s wound was looking much better, Hannibal brought him to the tailor.

“This is where I get clothes?” he asked as they walked into the studious room.

“Yes, but I must insist on taking your measurements myself,” Hannibal answered, though the tailor was a beta, as they often were to keep things neutral. 

The tailor looked slightly put out by that, but handed Hannibal the measure anyway. Will blinked at Hannibal, following him to the dressing stall blocked off with a curtain.

“Measurements?”

“To ensure that they fit your exquisite body optimally,” Hannibal smiled, considering eating the beta’s liver later, but decided against it in case they needed repairs done. He unrolled the tape and began taking Will’s inseam. “Just remain still, please, Mylimasis.”

Will rested his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, just to have somewhere for them to be as the doctor touched along his more sensitive areas. “Trying.”

“And you are doing well,” Hannibal commented, looking up and winking at him. He continued on, and soon enough, he’d taken all the measurements he needed, having jotted each one down for the tailor. “Now then. I’ll have these to our tailor friend.” 

“That’s it?” Will inquired, brows raised as he put his jacket he borrowed from Hannibal back on, the ship quit cool, but not overly.

“Yes. He has to make the garments now, but it shant take long.” Hannibal smoothed out the jacket on Will, scenting him before they were to walk back out among other people. “When we leave here, I will find a suitable bottle of wine with which we can partake tonight.” 

“Wine?” Will asked as they left, hooking his arm with Hannibal’s, taking his lead in this world that he was no longer alone in.

“Yes. It is one way of soaring, figuratively speaking. It can also induce happy thoughts, as well as relax the mind,” Hannibal said, walking with a proud gait. What Alpha wouldn’t with an Omega like Will on their arm. “It sends men to bed for peaceful slumber.” 

“Is it for adults only?” Will asked, aware he was one, but his mind was stuck in the past while his present body was years ahead.

“As a rule, yes, but often parents will slip a bit to their little ones before they sleep, or at parties,” Hannibal whispered and kissed Will’s temple. “However, we do not need to worry about that.”

“We don’t?” Will leaned against Hannibal, hugging his arm as they walked, strolling along the ships corridors.

“No. We are no longer the little boys we were in Neverland.” Hannibal kept an eye on the unmated, well todo Alphas that passed by them, occasionally bearing his teeth in warning. His words were uttered quietly, a secret that was just between the two of them. “You may try some and if you don’t find it suits your tastes, you do not have to drink more.” 

“What does it taste like?” Will was aware of his age, but his personality was ever the same, just dormant and quieter now, pushed under by the hands of those who thought they were helping the spritely boy.

“Wine has various flavors. Some is sweet, and others more bitter. I can let you sample a few types and see what you prefer,” Hannibal offered, more than happy to have a wine tasting for him. 

Will smiled at Hannibal with that and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’d like that.” He laughed. “Your turn to show me the world.”

“We’ve traded places,” Hannibal smiled, kissing Will’s head as he walked them to the dining area to get a couple of bottles of wine. “I believe some cheese and fruits will go nicely with our wine taste test.”

“Are we eating here or in our room?” Will asked, watching everyone around them, curling in close to Hannibal.

“In our room, or on the private deck, if that does not suit you,” Hannibal offered, not wanting to keep Will stowed away in their room, but he didn’t want him uncomfortable amongst the crowd either. As a rule, causing distress pleased Hannibal, but not in Will. 

Everywhere they went people looked at him, watched him, gawked. Will didn’t mind, he just wasn’t so used to it. “Let’s eat here. I want to try.”

“Then we shall,” Hannibal nodded, casting looks at the others who were gawking. “Come, let us get a table.” 

Will’s hair was unruly, and his ears were hidden, and more rounded than they had been when Hannibal first knew him, but that’s what the mainland did. They got a table and Will looked around at everything. “This is even fancier than Budge’s dinners.”

“Only the finest for you, Will,” Hannibal said, his tone charming as he pulled the chair out so he could sit. Once Will did, Hannibal did too, handing him a menu. “The cheese for later I think. Order whatever you wish.”

Looking over the menu, Will bit his lip. He could read some, enough really, but some of the words here he wasn’t so sure about. He saw the word’ duck’. That would work. “This.” He pointed.

“Duck confit. An excellent choice.” Hannibal smiled, pleased with Will’s eye, even if it was on accident. He would definitely teach him to read fully, later on. “I shall have the same.” When the waiter came by, he ordered that as well as a couple different bottles of wine that complimented it. 

“What is confit?” Will asked, unaware of what that meant, or how it mattered with duck or any food. He missed simplicity.

“Confit is French in origin. It simply means to preserve the meat,” Hannibal explained, reaching over to brush Will’s hair back. It was also grooming, which was something Alphas did to their mate’s to be. 

“Oh.” Will smiled and set the menu aside with that, and the waiter came back with the wine and poured them both a glass.

Hannibal held the first type of wine in his hand, smiling back at Will. “To properly taste wine, you must swirl it, then sniff, let the bouquet fill your senses,” he explained, and then did so, “then you take a small sip, but do not swallow right away. Let it sit on your tongue, bathing every taste bud before you finally allow yourself to consume it.” He then did that as well, showing Will. 

Will watched and then took the glass to do just as Hannibal had, letting the weird blood looking liquid coat his tongue. He made a face but took another sip, enjoying that one a lot more. “It looks like blood, but does not taste like it.”

“Blood can be useful, but no, in this case it does not,” Hannibal grinned, taking another sip of his wine. “Would you like to try another? This one is a bit sweeter.” 

Nodding, Will took the other glass and did the same, slowly savoring it. “That’s nice.”

“Do you prefer to the other?” Hannibal asked, preferring to keep the first glass for himself. 

“I like both,” Will murmured, licking his lips slowly.

“There are many more to try, but I think this will suffice for now,” Hannibal hummed, setting his glass down to take Will’s hand. 

Will sipped longer from one with one hand, and squeezed Hannibal’s with the other. The aroma mingled with his own natural scent, far less harsh now as the drugs faded from his system. He glanced around, at all the adults, some mated, some not. He missed Neverland more than ever now, finally out in the world that was real, not locked up. His palm skimmed against Hannibal’s as they pressed tight together. 

“I wish I’d known your world was differently dangerous than Neverland.”

“I should have told you perhaps but I thought I would have time to tell you before you saw more of it,” Hannibal said, rubbing his thumb over Will’s skin while he sipped his wine. 

“We were supposed to have time,” Will sighed, taking another sip, his cheeks pinkening from it.

“Time is on our side now, Will.” Hannibal set his glass down and the food was brought over. He thanked the waiter. “It looks to be sufficient.” 

Time had gotten away from them both. Will was not unaware of how much older Hannibal was now, though not too much, he supposed. He picked up the fork and knife to carefully cut into the duck, take smaller bites since there were people around watching, and he’d picked up on Hannibal’s presentation and manners.

Hannibal gave those looking a warning glance and then cut into his own, taking a bite. “Do you like it?” 

“Yeah. I’ve never had duck,” Will whispered, taking another bite with the sauce provided.

“There are many ways in which it can be prepared.” Hannibal took another bite, his lips hugging the fork in a delicate gesture before pulling it out, and chewing. 

Will took a few more bites, careful and precise, mimicking the way Hannibal ate. “It’s good. Like nothing I’ve ever had.”

Hannibal nodded, humming, and then drank more wine, taking another few bites. They ate in silence and once done, he set his napkin and fork down. “There is dancing in the ballroom if you are still wanting to be out of the room.”

“Dancing?” Will lit up, eyes bright. He’d never done that. “Teach me?”

The waiter came and Hannibal paid, leaving a generous tip. He stood, and offered his hand to Will, grinning, and showing off his perfect Alphan fangs. “Come with me.”

Hannibal lead Will out of the dining, keeping his arm around Will’s waist and once they made it to the ballroom, he looked over at the Omega. Soon to be _his._ “Look at this as though it were a fairytale. We may be anyone when we dance. The music takes us to a place we might not get to otherwise.” 

Will placed his hand on Hannibal's shoulder,smiling up at him. He took Hannibal’s lead as they swept across the floor. “Is this fairytale?” 

“Literally? No. But we can pretend it is. Even this world allows for that sometimes,” Hannibal crooned, and kissed Will once as he turned him, pulling him back in. 

“Our own fairytale.” Will laughed as he was spun, gleefully delighted.

“Exactly, Mylimasis,” Hannibal chuckled, and then pulled Will close, dipping him. All eyes were on them, a circle forming around their moves.

It was almost like a sword fight, but instead of advancing his target, he was staying close and hunting with it. Will liked that, the intimacy was profound. “Everyone’s watching…”

“They are all jealous of how I am the one who has the honor of dancing with such a beauty like yourself,” Hannibal murmured, his body close, curving precisely how the music demanded it. “You are a natural at this, Will.”

His mind in the clouds and not anywhere else, Will smiled brighter, flowing with the music at Hannibal’s lead, forgetting anyone else around them for the moment. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Hannibal smiled, and slowed their dancing as the music did, his moves more intimate still. He cared not for anyone other than the Omega in his arms, his Will.

The swell of music died down and they came to a swirling stop. Will leaned up and kissed Hannibal’s cheek bone, not to draw more attention to them. Then, he took his wrist and did the same, smiling up at his mate to be. Hannibal took Will’s wrist, scenting and kissing it, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to looked who dared interrupt him, danger in his eyes. 

Standing there, was an Alpha, wild blue eyes, handsome generally speaking, and very well dressed. He ran his hand lightly up his untamed blond hair and grinned. “Excuse the… interruption, but I would just _love_ a dance with _you_ ,” he chuckled, eyeing Will up and down, not even paying much mind to Hannibal. 

Will’s brows rose, surprised, but something about the odd man set the fine hairs on the back of his neck on end. He squeezed Hannibal’s hand, and the Doctor spoke before Will could think., standing between them, effectively blocking the other man’s view of _his_ Omega.

“Precisely who do you think you are?” Hannibal growled, seething beneath his skin. The sheer audacity of this bottom feeding swine made recipes come to the forefront of his mind. “I will add that you will most certainly _not_ be dancing or having any sort of other interaction with my Omega.” 

The blond laughed, getting enjoyment out of the whole thing. Hannibal’s face remained as it was. “No dancing? Well! You’re a spoiled sport there, Doctor Lecter. Oh forgive me. I know your name. Both of you. Word gets around. I’m Mason Verger.” 

“It matters not what you know, or think you know, Mason.” Hannibal stepped closer to Mason, hackles up, teeth flashing. 

“Now, now, _now._ We can all have some good, funny times together.” 

“Perhaps not in the way you think,” Hannibal snarled, and took Will, ushering him out of the ballroom and away. 

Will looked over his shoulder as he was lead out. He watched the other man, thinking about the all the adults he’d known in his life, all of them horrible. “What did he mean?”

“He wants more than dancing from you,” Hannibal rumbled, his tone rough and edging with violent thoughts. “He wishes to bond with you, or at least mate you.” He held Will closer, his senses fully aware and alert. “I will not let him touch you. You are mine, and I am yours.” 

“I wouldn’t let him,” Will insisted, but he had no want to dance, or otherwise, with the ratty looking man they were leaving behind. “Maybe I could have stabbed him. That’d be fun.”

Hannibal got Will to the end of the deck, and took his face in his hands, kissing him lovingly. “That is a something I would very much enjoy seeing, my beauty. We could feast on him together, hm? Would you enjoy that?” 

“His heart?” Will asked, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into a fresh heart once more, the caged beast within churning at the thought, roaring in his heart.

“Yes. It would be a tribute to you, Mylimasis. One we could share together,” Hannibal murmured, over Will’s mouth. He could sense that beast in Will, which stirred his own; they could howl and ravage together soon enough.

Heat spilled and pooled over his skin. Will clutched Hannibal’s hips as he kissed him hard. All he wanted since Hannibal left Neverland was to have him back to do exactly that. “A hunt.”

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, entranced with his dark beauty. He backed him against a pole, rolling his hips against him. It was what he wanted too and the only person every worthy of sharing such experiences was Will. 

“No one would miss him.” Will gasped, biology taking over as every inch of him spread fast with fire under his skin, warming him thoroughly.

“Not a vile pig such as himself, no.” Hannibal ran his fingers along Will’s jaw, maroon eyes blown dark from the proximity and their conversation. “Before we dock then, hm?” 

“Okay.” This world was not like Neverland, where killing were easy and no one was missed. Will would follow Hannibal’s lead.

“We could do it sooner if you wish but it might be a bit trickier since they tend to keep watch in the passengers here,” Hannibal said, stroking Will’s face. 

“We can wait.” Will wrapped himself around Hannibal, elated with the thought alone, he could be patient.

“It's for the best. Hunting is problem solving. It's a savage pleasure that requires patience and skill. We are born to it,” Hannibal hummed, nuzzling Will. “Let us return to our room.”

“True.” Will took Hannibal’s hand, squeezing it, wind whipping around his face and hair. “I have enjoyed our evening.”

“As have I, Will,” Hannibal smiled, watching Will’s curls from his periphery. He lead them back to their room and locked the door behind them. 

Leaving his shoes at the door, Will flopped down on the bed, sprawling out with a contented sigh. “How many more days are we at sea for?”

Hannibal removed his as well, and his coat, hanging it up. He rolled up his sleeves and sat beside Will. “About seventeen.”

Will rolled out of his coat and shrugged it off to the side of the bed. He laid his head in Hannibal’s lap, a mess of floppy curls and big blue eyes gazing up at the doctor. “So seventeen more days until we feast.”

“Thereabouts,” Hannibal answered with a smile, strumming through Will’s curls. He'd hang the coat momentarily, he wouldn't dare disturb his Omega. With a grin, he gazed down at him, “That is unless he pushes us to have our meal sooner.”

“He’d be deserving.” Will hugged Hannibal around his waist, nuzzling his face into his stomach. He cocooned himself in the comfort that was the Alpha, after years of nothing but pain, Will allowed himself this much.

“He deserves nothing less,” Hannibal agreed, reaching over to pull the cover over Will’s lower half, an Alphan purr rumbling from his chest at the affection. He’d gone a long time without love also, though by his own choice, as no one compared to Will. 

This was not the life he’d wanted for them, but it was what they had now, and Will wouldn’t change that for the world. He’d suffered at the hands of others, but he swore when the day came he could give back to them what they had done to him, he would. Will squeezed Hannibal’s middle, a soft purr his reply back to his Alpha. “If we wait, you can cook him.” Will wanted his heart, of course, raw and still pumping, but he knew Hannibal had other wishes and desires.

With a lick of his lips, Hannibal leaned over to kiss Will’s head, going right back to stroking his hair. His heart was very full and he couldn’t wait until they could have their feast together. “I will let you do with his heart as you wish, but I will in fact prepare a succulent meal. His liver and kidneys will be suitable to eat right away.” 

“The wendigo would be proud,” Will whispered, and turned his face up toward Hannibal once more.

Hannibal had a twinkle in his eye at that, and he leaned over, adjusting his position as he kissed him on the lips softly. “I believe he would. All I have of him now is your shadow, and you have mine.”

“I do. Even now. It morphed in Neverland. It looks like the ravenstag a bit.” Will sat up and straddled the doctor, arms around him. “Does yours still look like the Wendigo?” Will hadn’t paid much attention.

“It has grown a bit, longer horns, but yes,” Hannibal smiled, his hands on Will’s hips. He pressed their brows together, noses brushing. “Do you recall when we exchanged them, sewing, and burning them onto our flesh? It was a rare gift given.”

Though his memories had been fogged, Will remembered that time the most. “I remember. I had hoped it would help me find you again, maybe it has after all.”

“Our hearts and shadows longed to be together, united as one,” Hannibal whispered, looking up at Will. He closed the gap between them, peppering kisses from lips to jaw.

“They us right back together.” Will’s head tipped back, exposing his throat and unmarred gland.

Hannibal nosed down to that alluring gland of Will’s, holding him steady with a hand around his nape. He kissed there, scraping his fangs with a throaty growl. When he spoke, his words were rough and gravelly. “They did and I shall never let us part again.”

Shivering once, Will held tighter to Hannibal’s shoulders, a keen whine escaping his throat. “Anyone who tried would die.”

“Slowly,” Hannibal murmured, losing himself in Will’s essence, ever so tempted to bite and claim in that very instant. He growled once more, steeling his reserve as to not be impulsive. Not when it came to Will. 

They had not wanted to grow up in fear of becoming exactly as they were now, adults who did adult things, or at least Hannibal did, Will was still finding his way back into his own. Given where they were now, he wouldn’t change it though. “I wish we could fly together again,” he whispered, remembering how freeing it had been and wonderful with Hannibal.

Hannibal moved off of Will’s neck, and cupped his cheek, nodding. “I admit that I would love nothing more than the chance to fly with you now, off of this boat and into the night.” He even would love to be able to revisit Neverland, which seemed so far away, though he knew it was there, just beyond the second star to the right. 

“Maybe someday,” Will whispered and nuzzled his nose with Hannibal’s. He kissed him sweetly, enjoying their moments like this together, simply being.

“One day, Will, after we’ve bonded, I wish to marry you, for real, and not pretend,” Hannibal kissed him, smiling against his mouth. They had played a sort of ‘house’ back when they were boys, and even then he’d always known Will was the only one he’d ever wish to wed. 

“Honest?” Will was surprised, but being bonded and bound to Hannibal in every sense of the word was exactly all he wanted. 

“I promise it, and as you may recall, I always keep my promises, Will,” Hannibal murmured, his heart beating faster since Will seemed agreeable to the idea. “You are my entire universe.”

“And you are mine,” Will whispered, kissing Hannibal twice, and then lifted his wrist to do the same there with a grin.

“I am, yes, my beautiful boy,” Hannibal crooned, deep and rich, taking Will’s wrist to reciprocate. “Your smell is intoxicating, as I’ve said countless times before now.” 

“Yours changed a little over the years,” Will hummed, taking in Hannibal’s rich, musky scent. “Much stronger now.”

“And you find that to your liking?” Hannibal asked, rumbling out the words. Will’s was different now than we’d he’d found him in that awful excuse for a hospital, but it was always appealing to him.

“I’m addicted.” Will kissed Hannibal again, long and hard.

“We both are, and there is no cure, not that I’d ever wish for one,” Hannibal groaned and bit into Will’s lips.

Gasping, Will bit back, growling low and playful in his chest. “No cures but each other.”

Hannibal flipped Will onto his back, laying between his legs and covering him. He snarled, grinning, and sucked a line of marks down his neck. “Cunning boy.” 

A flush bloomed over his skin, heated under Hannibal’s attentions. “Yours.”

“And I, yours,” Hannibal whispered, delighting in the rosy blush on Will’s skin. He thumbed over his cheek, gazing at him, slowing his ministrations. “I would like to draw you. I have before, but it is quite intimate to do so with you nude before me. If you’re agreeable to it?”

“Now?” Will asked, not at all shy about his appearances.

“Whenever you are ready. Now would be more than alright with me,” Hannibal smiled, kissing Will’s lips once more.

Will gently bucked Hannibal off him and then lifted his hips to remove his trousers, shimmying them down his thighs and off. Then he shoved off his shirt. “Now is good.” He loved the way Hannibal gazed him.

Hannibal checked Will’s wound, just eyeing it, and smiled. “Excellent.” He went to procure his portfolio and sketching tools, setting it all out on the desk. He licked his lips as he sat down, facing the bed, staring at his Omega to be, unashamedly. “Lie on your side with your arm above your head, please. Keep your eyes on me, and try not to move.” 

“Will this take long?” Will stretched out and arranged himself, used to have to be still, to being quiet and alone. He was restless at heart, a boy still, but he tried to concentrate on Hannibal.

“Not at all, but it won’t be entirely fast either. If you need a break let me know,” Hannibal said, and then began sketching. He worked for a few minutes and did the outline. It would be Will resting on a tree branch in neverland, blood at the corners of his mouth and the Wendigo behind him. 

“Tell me a story as you draw? Something about you,” Will asked, yawning a little, but stayed still otherwise.

Hannibal got up, brushed a curl from Will’s eye, and then kissed him, smiling. He sat back down and resumed. “A story… hmm,” he began and told him of his time in residency, as well as when he’d worked on cadavers to better learn anatomy. He deduced that Will would enjoy the dark hearted nature of it. 

He listened to the stories as Hannibal drew him, it was much easier to sit still when he was being entertained. “Was it hard to grow up?”

“I often wondered how it might have been, had I not, but no, growing up was not hard. I was trained to be an Alpha, given my royal lineage,” Hannibal explained, looking into Will’s eyes lovingly, working on the shading of the drawing. 

“Is being an Alpha easier?” Will had no idea, nothing made much sense, and the world he wanted to live in had been turned upside down. At least it was starting to turn over once again.

"This world favors those of my secondary gender, and gives us more power. It is not fair to Omegas. Perhaps it is, yes, but we also shoulder more responsibilities, as a rule," Hannibal offered, though he wanted a partnership with Will.

“And what are those?” Will asked, curious, a brow raised as the only thing he was moving at the moment.

“Omegas are usually not permitted to work, or own property. Alphas handle all of the physical labor, unless they are well off, such as myself. Generally, an Alpha makes all the important decisions, and brings home the income,” Hannibal explained, and brushed off a few extra pencil particles from the paper. He cut his eyes back to Will’s. “Rest assured that I am not of that mindset. I do not wish to have you as my slave.”

“I’d stab you if you tried,” Will teased, catching Hannibal’s gaze when he looked. He smiled. “I’m not trained in much. I won’t be able to provide much to our lives.”

“Atta boy,” Hannibal grinned, expecting no less from Will than that should he try to own him in such a demeaning manner. “You need only be yourself. I can care for us financially and I do not mean that in the aforementioned way. Of course, should you find something you wish to do, I would encourage it.”

“I’ll need to learn to do that. Care for myself.” Will had people doing that for him for years, never even allowed to be alone unless it was to sleep or quiet time in his room.

“Yes of course, and I will be your paddle, if you’ll allow me to be,” Hannibal offered, finishing the details on Neverland and the Wendigo. 

“In a very small boat,” Will said with a brighter smile. “How’s it look?”

“Why don’t you come and take a peak?” Hannibal offered, pleased with Will’s quick wit and curiosity. It matched his own. 

Will stood and padded over. He rested his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, leaning to see. “It’s wonderful.”

Hannibal hooked his arm around Will’s waist, drawing him close. “Thank you, Will. I will put the finishing touches on it soon enough. You may redress if you’d like, or I wouldn’t mind if you abstained.”

Will laughed and planted himself in Hannibal’s lap, perfectly soft and warm, arms around him. “I don’t mind.”

Hannibal growled, grinning as the shapely Omega sat there, the warm of his posterior heating the Alpha’s groin. He ran his hands down his back and patted his cheeks gently. “You fit perfectly here, Will, if I may say so.”

“We’re made for each other,” Will purred and moved to straddled Hannibal instead.

“Perfectly formed to meld together,” Hannibal rumbled, unfastening his trousers to let his cock rest between Will’s cheeks, rutting there slowly. He responded to the purr with a deep mating growl and scented his neck.

Will groaned, slick sliding from his cheeks, wetting the way along Hannibal’s cock. “I like the way we fit together.”

“As do I.” Hannibal’s breathing deepened, his eyes dilated, and he reached around to grab his own cock, slapping it lightly against Will’s sopping wet hole. He took the Omega’s comment as an indication of what he--they--wanted, and pressed inside, slowly. “Will…”

“And the way you feel inside me,” Will gasped, grinding down over the doctor’s length, fingers gripped into the fine fabric of his shirt.

“You envelop all of my senses and undo me completely,” Hannibal huffed, pressing his cock up as Will moved down, deepening their link. There was something entirely debauched being dressed, his cock out, while his beautiful Omega rode him lewdly; the elegant doctor savored it. 

Will writhed over Hannibal, slick coating their way with each new pass. Will leveraged himself, up and down, working his hips faster and faster. “Hannibal…”

“That’s it, Mylimasis, just like that,” Hannibal grunted, wrapping his hand around Will’s nape to draw him close to his body, teeth gnarling over his shoulder. He was nearing the edge already, the tight clutch of the boy’s hole all but strangling his cock, begging for his seed.

Heat bloomed through his core, stretching the length of his lower back. Will grasped Hannibal’s harder, squeezing himself around his cock. “Oh…”

“Come on my cock, Will,” Hannibal husked, snapping his hips faster, holding Will’s to keep him there. He felt his balls contract, his muscles tightening, but held off. He needed his beauty to come first.

Shuddering, Will’s grip tightened, coming heavy over Hannibal’s cock, leaking from his smaller one. “Hannibal-!”

Hannibal gripped Will’s cock gently, working him through the waves as he licked into his mouth. He thrust inside a few more times before he could wait no longer. Balls drawing up, he spilled inside his Omega-to-be, knot locking them together as he howled. “Will-!”

Rolling his hips with the waves of pleasure, Will slowed, resting their faces together.. “Mm…”

“I love you,” Hannibal whispered, kissing Will softly, stroking his skin. His heart slowed, sweat cooling on his body. 

“I love you, too.” Will breathed, catching his breath with slow, shallow gasps, kissing Hannibal.

Hannibal lavished affection on Will, tasting his skin, and running his fingers through his hair, basking in him. “Your love is all that I need.” 

“Ditto.”


	9. Chapter 9

The silence only lasted so long. 

_ "You are making your own nightmares.”  _

_ "I don’t have any.” _

_ "You’re not immune to them.” _

_ “Are you going to make me have nightmares?”  _

_ “It’s inconsequential and not for you to know. There are radical therapies here. You will come to understand that.” _

_ Will thrashed against the arms that held and bound him, kicking, screaming, trapped inside his own head. Piercing hot pain flooded his veins. A fog settled over his mind, muddling his thoughts and slowing his reactions. It wasn’t the first time, the drugs coursed through him, filling him dread as his mind went blank, and his body rigid. A whine escaped his lips as he shook… _

Hannibal woke at once when he heard the whine and felt the shaking. He rolled over and pulled him to his chest, rubbing his back while scenting him. “Will, wake up Mylimasis. I'm right here. You are safe.”

The boy thrashed and shook a moment longer and then stilled, like a gentle quake coming to pass, and curled into Hannibal’s warmth. Quiet for a bit longer, his eyes finally fluttered open, long lashes and big blue eyes lazily gazing at the doctor. These episodes were not so unusual.

“Hannibal…”

Hannibal leaned down and kissed Will softly, continuing to stroke his face soothingly. His tone was rough from sleep as he spoke. “I love you, Will. You’re experiencing bad dreams but they will soon subside. One day you will dream of being safe, once you realize that you are indeed.”

“They forced them on me,” Will whispered, swallowing hard, his gaze lazy and tired, but his mind reeling too hard to consider more sleep. “I was never afraid before.”

“I know you weren’t. I can help you with the nightmares.” Hannibal cradled Will in his arms, letting his Alphan scent wash over him like the waves they rocked on.

“How?” Will rested his hand on Hannibal’s chest, thudding heart beating fiercely under his smaller fingers.

“There are techniques I could employ, as well as helping you talk through them, but trust that it would be nothing like how Chilton operated. My goal is to ease your distress and clear the clutter from your mind.” Hannibal, again, was usually one who enjoyed putting people in distress, pushing them to take action, but Will was entirely a different matter.

“Such as?” Will knew little about techniques, but enough that he wouldn’t want more of what Chilton deemed as appropriate therapy.

“There are numerous methods, but I shall muse on it for a bit and let you know which options I feel would be most beneficial to you, Mylimasis,” Hannibal answered, kissing Will’s sweaty brow. “Would you like a glass of water? You should try to finish sleeping.”

“I’m not tired,” Will said, and sat up, thirsty though as he sweated through his clothes and the sheets.

“I'll procure your water,” Hannibal said, and let go of Will. He walked over and poured him a glass from the pitcher bringing it back to hand it over. When Will took it, he pulled out a clean pair of pajamas. “I will change the bedding if you would like to get out of those wet clothes.”

“Sorry.” Will swallowed the water down in three gulps. He slipped out of bed and set the glass down. Stripping the wet clothes from his body, he set them aside on a chair and began to redress, the new pajamas clinging to his skin.

“You needn't be,” Hannibal assured and brought Will a cool cloth, handing it over. He began making the bed, putting the soiled garments into the hamper.

A candle flickered from the corner and cast a looming shadow behind Will, the antlers of the beast inside of himself lingering, watching from the back mind, always in the forethoughts, standing up-top the highest perchest of the forts Will had pitched long ago when captures. The boy wiped his face down and tossed the cloth with the rest of the linen before getting back into bed, his racing heart slowing to a steady, meager pace.

Hannibal noticed, his own cast on the wall as he got into bed and wrapped his arms around him. Their demons danced together wonderfully, and he knew it would grow into something even more profound with time.

Curling up with Hannibal, Will rested his head into the crook of his shoulder, fitting there perfectly. Unable to get back to sleep, he kept quiet, listening to the doctor breathe, remembering their moments in Neverland when the quiet took over the island and everything was still and soft, a whisper in the wind, soothing. The ship didn’t have that, a low engine whirring in the distance, drowning out the nature around them, the slosh of waves, muddled with the murmur of those still awake and drunkenly making their way back to their rooms.

Squeezing an arm around Hannibal, Will buried his face in his neck, drifting off to his stream, his place where no one else would find him but his mate-to-be. Soon, his breathing slowed and Will drifted, never fully asleep, but never fully aware: between dreaming and awake.

***

With a brand new wardrobe, Will was turning heads even more as they walked the length of the ship, taking in the fresh sea air, and enjoying the morning sunrise. Will still had issues sleeping, so this morning he woke Hannibal early for a stroll. It was just like  _ home _ , at least for a briefest of moments, where the horizon met the set and the spread of oranges and reds lit the sky  _ just _ right. Nothing was better in the moment.

“Isn’t it beautiful. I wish I could fly off into it.” Wind whipped his freshly washed curls, wafting the scent of his impending heat toward the doctor, delicate and sweet.

Hannibal flared his nostrils, aware of the beautiful sunrise, but more keenly attuned to Will’s aroma. He wrapped a possessive arm around his waist, keeping an eye out for Mister Verger, or any other Alpha who might challenge him for breeding rights. “It is, though it pales in comparison to your own. Perhaps one day we shall have that opportunity again.”

Being around Hannibal for his first heat outside of an institution worked Will up in ways he hadn’t known her possible. His skin crawled with heat at the very  _ sight _ of his Alpha, working a heated pool of lava in his core to nearly combusting. Will nuzzled his mate’s face with a turn of his head, letting the spicy aroma envelope him. 

“Perhaps. Until then, this is nice.”

With a thunderous, low growl, Hannibal nuzzled Will back, sliding his fingers to his jaw, and back to his scent gland. He rubbed there, knowing the fragrance would linger on the pads, so he could savor it later. His knot throbbed, and he felt a warmth under his skin, his muscles bulging, and shoulders squared. The doctor knew it meant he was nearing a rut, no doubt their cycles were syncing up.

“Quite nice. Perfect, actually.”

Will turned his face and ghosted his lips across Hannibal’s, gazing at him with darkened blue eyes. There was nothing he wanted more in the world than to share heat with him, to finally let biology take it course and mate. Will knew little about it, but he had ultimate trust in Hannibal to guide him. Turning, he slipped his arms around the Alpha.

“We maybe have to lock ourselves away soon…”

“That we do. I’ve already arranged for our room to have everything we need there. Often, Omegas take to making a little nest. Should you feel inclined you shall want for nothing,” Hannibal murmured and dipped Will back a few degrees, running his tongue up his throat, his chin, and finally capturing his lips.

Consider what Will was without, he wasn’t so sure he’d be making any nests, even if his biology told him he should. He’d never been allowed before, and now he had even less reason to bother. Those thoughts, however, were for another time. Will pushed them out, attentions snapping back to Hannibal, pulling his body against his own. “I just need you.”

“And I you,” Hannibal said, wrapping his arms around him. He knew Will couldn’t give him pups, but he wanted him to know he would do anything to let him have a memorable first heat out of an institution. As his skin cooled from the wind, he noticed a few Alphas looking at Will, eyes dilated. “Come, Will, let us move along from here. Breakfast in our room, yes?”

“Okay.” Will looped his arm with Hannibal, casting a glance at the Alphas that dared to follow them a few paces, but then leaned into his own Alpha-to-be. “Is it always so cut throat?”

“It is when the Omega that is close to heat, smells and looks as sweet as you,” Hannibal answered, though he knew his beauty was capable of many not so sweet things. It was those aspects that had captured him from the start, when the Omega had countered the Lithuanian boy’s threat in his room long ago, with one of his own.

“They’d be disappointed,” Will said with a grin, hugging Hannibal’s arm, nuzzling against him once more, scenting him and scent marking him all at once.

“They could not tame you, or handle you. You would likely kill them before they could even try,” Hannibal crooned, scent marking Will back. He preened, proud to have him at his side like that. “All the better for me.”

Will often remembered their first encounter, how he promised to take Hannibal’s tongue, and fell in love there in after. It was a shame Mischa was not there with them. “Have you tamed me?”

“Certainly not,” Hannibal answered, not needing to ponder it in the least. He didn’t want him tamed, to the contrary. “Do you feel as though I have or am trying to?”

“No. I feel like you’re freeing me.” Will paused at their door and raked his hands down Hannibal’s chest. He’d been trapped before in a hell he couldn’t get out of on his own, and Hannibal saved him, freed him.

“Perhaps you are freeing me as well.” Hannibal pressed Will against the door, taking his mouth with his own, blindly unlocking the door, and then lead him inside to secure it behind them. He’d merely been a hollow shell, a beautiful veneer adoring the blackness inside, until the doctor had found Will again. They were alone without each other.

“Freed but bound together.” Will loosened himself from Hannibal and boyishly smiled at him, looking around the room at everything Hannibal had brought in for them while they were out. Mostly linens and extra towels, as well as pillows for Will’s comfort. “What’s for breakfast?”

There was a tray with eggs, bacon, and sausage, all made into a fine protein scramble which Hannibal had coached the chef on. He knew that it would be useful in providing strength. He smiled and walked over to lift the platters, showing him. “I thought it a fitting and useful breakfast for us. Likewise I hope the room is to your liking. There is also a hot water bottle in the bathroom should you experience cramping.”

Not sure what he’d need after being sterilized, Will  just nodded. He took a seat at the table and dug into the food, famished. “It’s really good.”

Hannibal, being a doctor, knew that Omegas could experience a bevy of symptoms, some not at all, but nonetheless, he was prepared for Will’s sake. It was as any good Alpha should be. He sat down, and then took a bite of the egg mixture, smiling. “I ordered it to specification. Thank you.”

The boy ate with gusto, and drank his coffee offered. He was starved, and hot, and growing more uncomfortable the longer he sat there, idle. Hannibal’s scent alone was making it difficult now to concentrate, in the same room together without the wind to subdue some of it. He licked his bottom lip, eyes hooded over at his mate. Hannibal ate a bit more hastily than he might usually also, his cock beginning to swell with anticipation, readying for what was to come. He met Will’s gaze, over his own coffee mug, and penetrated him with his maroon eyes.

Growing quite bashful suddenly, Will set his mug down and excused himself to the bathroom. He wanted everything to be perfect, so he washed and cleaned once more, primed and primed. He dressed down his underwear and walked out, padding across the floor, wishing he had the need to do things Omegas did in heat, but all he wanted was to engulfed by Hannibal.

He circled the Alpha with a grin, his confidence back in place. Hannibal had pushed the cart outside, since they’d finished their food, and was down to just his trousers, chest bare. He’d done a bit of grooming himself, washing his hands, and straightening his hair, pulling down the sheets on the bed to ready it. When he watched Will circle him, he grinned back, following the motion in a sort of primal chase. The Alpha curled his upper lip to bare his teeth, stalking closer as he scented him.

It felt like a Neverland chase all over again. Will crouched low, side stepping the circle around Hannibal as they moved in time with each other. Will’s scent perforated the air, mingling with Hannibal’s until all he could scent was the both of them. He bared his smaller omega fangs at the Alpha. Hannibal growled, feigning a left and then lunged at Will, much like he had when they’d been fencing long, long ago. This time, he captured him around the waist and picked him up, pressing his nose deep into the boy’s neck. “Mm, Will….”

The Omega whined, thrashing, wanting to make his Alpha work for it. He wasn’t as fast he once used to be. “Hannibal-” he breathed, a soft mewl escaping his throat when he was scented, panting hard just being held by him.

The whine, and the mewl that followed had Hannibal fully erect. He growled again, deeper, and crashed atop the bed with a heavy thud, licking from Will’s scent gland to his lips. He murmured Will’s name in turn, and then moved back  to take off his pants. Will took the moment to run, slipping from under Hannibal, and grinning over his shoulder at the Alpha, feet slamming hard against the wood floors.

Will slid, skidding, and made a full turn. He jumped on Hannibal’s back, turning the tables of tradition, wrapping all his limbs fiercely around the Alpha.

Nude, Hannibal growled, half grinning as he looked over his shoulder at Will. He was truly delighted by his cunning boy. “You've caught me, Will, what do you intend on doing to me now?”

“Devour.” A growl plundered through the boy’s chest as he bit into Hannibal’s shoulder, sharp teeth breaking skin as he sucked a bruise there.

“Yes,” Hannibal hissed and reached a hand back to grip Will’s curls tightly. He backed him against the wall, trapping him there. “Claim me as you wish, vicious boy.”

Sucking the blood that flowed freely, Will groaned, his grip loosening, as his back hit the wall, and dropped to the ground. He dashed between Hannibal’s legs, blood on his teeth, chest heaving as slick dripped down his thighs.

Seeing the blood on Will’s mouth, smelling it, and his slick sent Hannibal into a ferocious Alphan frenzy. He snarled and ran after him, a deep growl resounding from his throat. “Omega...” he all but howled, the hairs on the back of his neck rising, skin seemingly hotter than fire as his pendulous cock leaked from the tip, permeating the air.

Will yelped, trying to dash over the bed, slipping on the covers. Hannibal hand caught his ankle and he growled back, attempting to kick the Alpha off, but the boy was weaker in folds, and his body was ready to give. “Alpha…”

With a quick, assessment look to make sure no serious injury had occurred, Hannibal responded to the title, pulled Will by both ankles, to him closer up the bed. He positioned himself between his legs, his weight holding him down, and laved his tongue over his scent gland. “No escaping me now,” he rumbled, grinning darkly.

Will turned under the Alpha, gazing up at him, eyes bright against flushed, damp skin and dark curls. “I wouldn’t want to,” the boy admitted, legs wrapping around his waist, rutting down against his erection.

“Nor would I.” Hannibal rubbed the head of his cock against Will’s sopping wet hole, feeling it slip there, and groaned, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. They both had a need in that moment, to mate, and conjoin, so he didn’t delay further. Languidly, he guided himself inside of the Omega, to the root, and buried his face into Will’s neck.

Scratching down Hannibal’s back, Will held him closer, shifting his hips to take every last bit of the Alpha’s cock. This was it, what the heat had built up to, what it would continue to build up to for days, until they were utterly exhausted. A soft, pleased purr escaped the Omega. “Hannibal,  _ my _ Hannibal…”

“My Will…” Hannibal grunted, responding with an Alphan purr of his own. He pulled out a few inches and then pressed back in, slick dripping onto the linens; he scraped his teeth over Will’s mating gland, kissing up to his mouth. It felt perfect, beautiful, their souls blurring together into one fated essence.

“Bond with me,” Will begged, neck stretched back, skin tight over the muscle and veins in his neck. This was the ultimate moment, conjoined and blurring-- one.

“I’d love nothing more,” Hannibal groaned, his hips moving faster. He licked back to Will’s gland, and as he drove inside his hole, he bit down, popping flesh, and tasting the sweetest crimson nectar he’d ever partaken of. There was a jolt, a spark, as they melded together.

Writhing, Will grasped hard, mewling at the electric shock bite that coursed through his veins, suddenly all too attuned too Hannibal’s every sense, every need, every want and thought. “Hannibal… Alpha!”

Hannibal could feel Will in turn and he bucked his hips like the beast that he was, skin slapping together, echoing in the room. He licked over the wound, getting the last few beads of blood as he sealed it up, growling his dark delight. “Will, mine, my Omega-!”

Drawing his legs to his chest, Will took the Alpha deeper, dripping down his length and thighs as the world turned a brighter heat behind closed eyes. “Harder-”

Bracing broad palms on Will’s calves, Hannibal slammed into him, the bed shaking, and bumping the wall from the force of it. He snarled again, inhumanly, sweat dripping down his chest, and back. “Look at me, open your eyes, Will.”

Their eyes connected, long lashes heavy with hooded lids. “Hannibal…” Will mewled, gripping the bed tightly as his body wound tight, tense and far too heated.

“Tell me...do you want my knot, hm?” Hannibal grunted, leaning over Will, large balls thudding wetly. His own release swirled in his core, having spiraled down his spine to rest there, just waiting to explode out like a hot geyser.

“Knot me-” Will whined and could no longer hold it together. He writhed, burning hot from the core out, spilling down his cock and out of his own.

Hannibal growled, his ass flexing as he jack hammered into Will’s perfect hole over and over. The way his Omega gripped his shaft, combined with the flood of wetness, brought him the his blissful end. He filled him up with his seed, his knot inflating to maximum girth, and he kissed his name into his mouth like a prayer.

Sighing, content, Will wrapping his limbs once more around Hannibal, holding him there as they were stuck together once more. It’d be longer this time, he knew, but thankfully he was more than happy to be with his mate. “I love you, Hannibal…”

“I love you, Will, always,” Hannibal whispered, rolling them onto their sides carefully. He peppered kisses on his face, his lips, and his neck, relishing every moment together. They were mated now, which meant that no other Alpha could claim his Omega; he could not wait to see Mason Verger’s face.

“Mine.” Will nuzzled in against Hannibal, more than aware that they’d come years to finally having this, to finally being able to hold one another and not have to part. Their connection was sound now, in-tune with one another.

Hannibal held Will’s chin, kissing him again. “All yours,” he whispered, and then grunted as another wave of come shot out of his cock from the movement. He knew he was filling him impossibly full, even if it was just a biological reaction that would yield no results; he didn’t mind in the least. What was important was that they were bound for all time.

Grunting, Will squeezed himself around Hannibal's length, taking all he could, locked together. He stroked down Hannibal's face, nothing in the world existed but them in the moment. “I feel so connected to you. Like I can feel your every whim even better than before.”

“We are tethered together infinitely, and always.” Hannibal smiled,  faint but meaningful curve of lips, leaning into Will’s touch. He purred deeply, scent marking and holding Will close. “I can feel you, from your skin, to you heart, all the way to your beautiful mind.”

Shivering as sweat cooled on his skin, Will kissed Hannibal’s gland, scraping his teeth over it, purring in response. “Exactly as we were meant to be.”

Hannibal pulled the cover over them that was tangled behind him, not wanting Will to be cold. He canted his head back to let his mate do as he wished, basking in it. “That we are, and now our shadows will always dance together.”

“Where they also belong.” Will bit into Hannibal’s gland, hard enough to bleed, sharp little fangs digging in deep. He’d claim the way he’d been claimed, it was only fair.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Hannibal slipped his fingers into Will’s hair, gripping to let him know he more than approved of the reciprocity. “Ah, Will…”

It wasn’t the same. No spark, no ultimate bond, but the boy knew the scar would last, and be a sign of his utter devotion their willingness to stay with each other. Not a soul would part them. He sucked the spot, drinking down the drops of blood, and laving this tongue over the wound.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal murmured, awestruck as the pain through through the site bitten. He felt his heart beat faster, his blood pumping at the mutual marking. “My powerful, exquisite mate.”

Hannibal said, after all, they’d be equals, and Will intended to hold him to that. 

Once done, he nuzzled the spot, palming over Hannibal’s heart. “No one will ever be mistaken who either of us belongs to.”

Hannibal didn’t mind in the least. He did want to be equals. A normal subservient Omega would have proven to be immensely dull and boring. The Alpha liked a challenge and to be stimulated.

Placing his hand over Will’s, he nodded, his knot slowly heading towards deflation. “Precisely, Mylimasis. I shall wear your mark proudly.”

Will grinned, kissing blood tinged lips into Hannibal’s, slowly parting them and melding together. No one would come between them, not without an immediate death.

***

Just as they thought, many Alpha upon the ship were gloriously displeased to see Will was mated and bonded to the doctor, Verger included. The glares they got only served to make Will gleeful in feeling every last inch of their displeasure and despisement. Though still in heat, the glances he received now were of jealousy and resentment rather than lust and wantonness.

At dinner he touched Hannibal’s shin with his foot. “I’ve never been in a room where so many people clearly wanted someone else dead.”

It wasn’t common place to bring a heat stricken Omega out in public, so that was reason enough alone, but the looks spoke volumes. “That they do. Only when I die shall you become available once more. Unfortunate for them that I have no intention of doing so,” he grinned.

“You won’t die.” Will was sure of that, if he had his way, they would someday, hopefully, get back to Neverland where no one  grew old.

“My love for you shall never die,” Hannibal said, not opposed to getting back to Neverland, but staying there forever came with sacrifices. He would be willing to part with his nice things, and lifestyle though, if it meant being together forever with Will. “I have confidence that neither one of us shall have to.”

Will had only agreed to move to the mainland because Hannibal had to be there for his sister, but without Mischa, if Will had the chance, he’d get them back there somehow, if only he could remember how he got there to begin with. “Hopefully.” He leaned in and kissed Hannibal’s cheek, aware of those watching them eating their dinner.

Hannibal took another bite, pointedly looking around at those who were starting and gave them a dangerous glare, not afraid, and more than ready to destroy them if need be. “That is precisely what we must hang onto. Hope.”

“We could finally beat that crotchity old Budge,” Will whispered as he slipped a piece into his mouth, soft and tender. He licked his lips.

“I would take great pleasure in that. Tell me, how is Matthew or how was he after I left there?” Hannibal inquired, thinking of how he owed him one, then again Matt was still a child, and he couldn’t kill a child.

“He was fine. He helped with the Lost Dogs,” Will explained, a little sad about that. “I thought maybe Molly-bell would come looking for me, but maybe he didn’t let her.”

“I am certain you shall see them both again,” Hannibal said, giving Will’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, taking the last bite of his lamb, and then sipped his wine.

“Matt won’t like to see you,” Will said and took a sip of the wine that pinkened his cheeks the more he drank.

“I suppose not, no. It is something he shall simply have to handle,” Hannibal smirked, and then grinned at Will, winking. He scented the air, making sure it wasn’t time for another round with Will, also to ensure that others weren’t tempted to break precedent and try to force mate a bonded Omega. It happened occasionally, though not often, but it did make the papers; Hannibal would not allow such a thing to come to pass to his beautiful mate.

Will grinned, dark blue eyes narrowing on Hannibal as he reached under the table to pat his leg, fingers wrenching against the fabric. Anyone who tried would die, that much was certain, either by Will alone, or Hannibal’s hand. Will desperately wanted to see the beast Hannibal  had become in his absence. “Should we ever get there.”

“Yes, that too,” Hannibal grinned, awaiting the moment they could have their feast before embarking onto their new home in Spain. At least until they could get back to where they belonged. Where he should have stayed with Mischa. The Alpha placed his hand over Will’s licking his lips. “Care for dessert?”

“I’d like the wine and you for dessert.” Will leaned in and kissed Hannibal on the mouth, tasting him and the thickness of the air around them as their bodies synced for what was most needed.

Hannibal put money down on the table, when they parted from the kiss. He took the bottle of wine in hand, and then Will’s with his other. “Then let us return to our room and I shall give you both of the things you--we--require.”

Staying close, Will gave the other Alphas they passed a look, especially Verger, who was sitting with a lovely redhead this time, who didn’t seem thrilled to be with him. “Perhaps a bath, too.”

“Yes, I think a bath would be quite nice, especially shared together,” Hannibal said quietly, his arm slipping around Will’s waist when he saw Verger staring at Will’s ass and sniffing the air. He didn’t give a reaction, it would be a surprise when he finally did though.

“I hope that’s not his date,” Will finally said out loud as they reached the hall. “She looked petrified.”

“I assume he probably prefers his dates to be that way,” Hannibal mused, unlocking the room, and opening the door so Will could enter first.

Padding in, Will kicked off his shoes and then his coat, hanging it first as Hannibal instructed and taught him to do, and then headed for the bathroom, skin starting to glisten with another round of insatiable heat.

Hannibal hung his as well, shoes left by the door, and once he straightened Will’s, he went into the bathroom as well. “Would you allow me the honor of drawing your bath, or ours, rather?” He could feel his own need beginning to grow, his cock throbbing.

Will nodded, stripping from his over things first and then his underthings, piling them neatly by the door. “You make the best ones.”

"Then I shan't disappoint," Hannibal winked, and removed his clothing, impressed with Will's neatness. He folded his as well, setting the with Will's and then bent over to start drawing the bath, adding oils.

Will hugged Hannibal from behind, bent over him where Hannibal bent, laughing. “You’re so warm.”

“Yes, It’s my rut,” Hannibal chuckled, enjoying the feel of Will behind him. Hmm, perhaps a bit of role reversal at some point might be nice, he thought, and also decided it would be more proof that he wanted them to be equals.

Will rubbed his hands over Hannibal’s thighs, to his groin, palming his girth. “Mm…” He loved every inch of his Alpha, of the boy who grew into the beast beneath the veneer of the well polished man.

Hannibal tested the water when it was full, growling as he felt his mate’s greedy hands on him. He loved every part of Will too, inside and out, and it grew more profound every since moment. Turning, he wrapped his arm around the Omega’s waist, and kissed him, guiding him into the tub. “You are a feast for the senses.”

Stepping in, Will sunk into the tub and made room for Hannibal behind him. He’d get more feels in later, right now his joints ached and his muscles felt like he was growing again. “I like the sound of that.”

Hannibal didn’t mind and his top priority was Will’s comfort. He got behind him, a long leg on either side, and guided Will back to rest against his furry chest. “It’s true in all regards,” he whispered and then kissed behind his ear, reaching for the soap, and the washcloth to begin bathing his perfect Omega. “Just close your eyes and allow yourself to feel every pass of the cloth, hm?”

Leaning back, melting into Hannibal’s chest, Will closed his eyes as instructed, growing more and more used to baths and how nice they could feel. He usually stayed under the water as long as he could, but he found he liked his better. “Mm…”

With gentle sweeps, Hannibal rubbed the cloth over Will’s skin, circling his nipples, and then went down to his belly. He was still careful over the scarred area, knowing it was likely tender. “I only want the best for you, Will,” he murmured, kissing his jaw.

Shivering at the touch, Will nodded, biting his own lip with every sweep. “I know. You left everything behind to run away with me. To save me.”

“How could I leave everything behind, when all that I want is right here with me in this very bath?” Hannibal whispered, washing around Will’s groin, and down to his balls, letting the cloth float in the water so that he could cup, and roll them. “We have saved each other, Mylimasis.”

Will mewled, hips rolling up into Hannibal’s palm, opening his eyes to gaze up and back at his mate. “We did. You’re right. I’d always want to run away with you.”

Hannibal met Will’s gaze, licking his lips before he smiled, and gripped him once more, picking up the cloth again. “And I am grateful for that, as I would always want to take you with me.”

“Or you with me.” Will smiling up at Hannibal, his cheeks rosy, skin heated.

“Or that, yes. For example, when we return to Neverland, and when you first asked me to go years past,” Hannibal murmured, his cock throbbing and filling to impossibly hard. It pressed between the Omega’s in the water, nestling snugly there.

“Yes. Exactly.” Will ground down, taking Hannibal’s cock between his cheeks, reaching between his thighs to guide him in, slicked. He leaned forward, hands on the sides of the tub.

“Will…” Hannibal groaned, holding Will’s hips to help guide him down, and back up again. He sucked in a breath, his balls contracting with pleasure as desire burned through his veins. “Mm.”

“Couldn’t wait,” Will whispered, pushing down hard on Hannibal’s hips, toes spread on the bottom of the tub for leverage.

“No complaints from me, my dark beauty,” Hannibal whispered back, roughly, and moved his hands under Will’s cheeks, moving him up and down a bit faster, the water starting to slosh and spill. He’d clean that later, there were more important matters to which he wanted to attend. “That’s it, Will, take all of me.”

The boy rode, curls falling into his eyes. Impending orgasm wasn’t far off, not when Hannibal played him so perfectly. A whine turned into a growl, all but howling the way he had in Neverland. “Hannibal!”

Hannibal slid his hands to Will’s nipples, twisting them in pleasurable ways as he pressed his cock deep inside his Omega’s ass. He answered his mate’s growl with one of his own, teeth exposed, and heart beating faster. It wouldn’t take him long either. “Will!”

The boy came, leaning back on Hannibal to feel him right up against his pleasure gland, tensing and writhing around him, squeezing his length to milk the seed right out of him. “Oh, god, please-”

Bucking his hips, Hannibal bit down on the other side of Will’s neck, snapping flesh, and tasting blood. He drank hungrily, all but roaring when he felt his Omega come. It sent him over too and a few more thrusts later he was coming. He exploded inside him, milky fluid coating the inside of his mate’s walls, just before his knot filled up, and pushed past the rim to seal them together. With blood staining his teeth, he panted roughly. “Yes, Will...perfect.”

Turning his face to meet Hannibal, Will licked the the blood from his teeth and kissed him fully on the mouth. Copper tinged his tongue, eliciting a groan from his lithe frame. “Hannibal…”

“Will….” Hannibal murmured, holding his jaw as they shared the blood. His knot pulsed inside of him, a little more seed spurting out. “Each and every time with you is like the first, Mylimasis.”

“It’s magical.” Will nuzzled Hannibal’s face, more than content like this, never wanting to stray, nor be strayed.

“It is. Quite.” Hannibal held Will around his waist, furry chest pressed against his back. He scattered kisses along his mate’s shoulders, keeping him close.

Content, Will rested back against Hannibal, staying hooked, connected, their bond growing with each time they explored one another during heat and rut. “I wish I could give a child… I know we never talked about it, never got to… but don’t most adults want one?”

“They do, yes, however I only need you,” Hannibal promised, holding Will a little tighter then, rubbing his chest reassuringly. “I had Mischa, we both did for a time. She was not our child but our charge in Neverland. The memories of that time will sustain me.”

“That was barely a few days.” Will tilted his head back, gazing at Hannibal. “You’re very sure?” He couldn’t stand if Hannibal ever resented him for being unable.

“It felt much longer and is in my memory palace,” Hannibal said, meeting Will’s eyes, his fingertips running down the long column of his mate’s perfect neck. “I always choose my words carefully. Yes, I am irrefutably sure.”

“Okay.” Will smiled upside down at Hannibal, cheeks rosy and eyes bright. “I want you completely happy.”

Hannibal chuckled, his eyes crinkling warmly. He held Will’s face, admiring the youthful glow he still had and kissed him again. “Trust, that with you in my life, I could be nothing other than that.”

“I’m glad. I never want to be apart from you. Never ever ever again.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dodging other Alphas where they could, mainly for the fun of it toward the end, Hannibal and Will finally hit the end of the cycle just as the ship came into dock. It worked out well enough, the bloodlust a bit lower now, but Will still had blood on the brain, and Verger’s to boot. They packed their belongs and Hannibal had them toted off the ship and to their awaiting car. He looked at Hannibal, blinking big doe eyes at him.

“We should move on him now.”

“Agreed. We will follow him to wherever he is to stay,” Hannibal nodded, speaking quietly. He watched Mason duck into a fancy vehicle--a Rolls Royce and licked his lips. The Alpha grinned darkly at his mate. “Shall we?”

Will nodded, taking Hannibal's arm as they were lead off the ship, toward their own car. Will ducked in when the door was opened for him, and moved over for Hannibal.

Hannibal got inside and closed the door, starting up the engine. He kissed Will on the cheek, then once Mason took off, he waited a moment, and started to tail him at a considerable distance. “We will see where he is staying and make sure there is no guards. It will help us to know when to begin our hunt. It’s best if he’s away from his pack, as it were.”

“Staking out the joint,” Will murmured, smiling over at Hannibal. Mason deserved to be eaten more than anyone he’d ever met. Aside from Budge.

“Precisely,” Hannibal winked, driving down the long winding road. He wasn’t sure how far away Mason lived, but he was patient. “Cunning boy.”

Window down a little, Will let the wind whip through his hair as they kept a safe driving distance. The car finally stopped a large villa, expensive and extravagant. “Of course he lives here…” Will murmured.

“Quite garish,” Hannibal said, though he admired the villa. Mason had elegant taste, though a bit on the ridiculous  side, for his own liking. “He has guards, just as I thought. Sardinian, from the looks of them. Fierce killers, loyal.”

“We could take them.” Will grinned over at Hannibal, though he knew the older man would want a plan, unlike Will who rushed right in, head first, on most occasions.

“That we can, and will soon enough,” Hannibal grinned, fangs glinting as he tapped the steering wheel in thought. “Let us get settled in our new home for the time being, formulate a proper plan, and we shall come back to have our meal, hm?”

“Okay.” Will wanted blood, but he could wait. His Alpha’s insistence on it only settled him with his scent, and he sat back in the seat, rather than gawking.

“Very well,” Hannibal nodded, rubbing Will’s leg in appreciation. Turning around, he headed down the road, towards where they were to call their home.

They drove a bit longer and arrived at their own Spanish villa just as dark encroached on them and the lights in the garden lit up. Hannibal got out and opened the door for Will, then got their bags. “What do you think?”

“It’s nice…” Will said, looking around. He’d been all over before when he could fly, but he’d never stayed in one place too long, or long enough to enjoy it.

“It is,” Hannibal agreed, leading Will to the door. He unlocked it, and opened it up, letting him go in first. Inside, he set down their bags and began removing the dust covers. “Would you like some wine, or something to eat perhaps?”

“No. I’m alright.” Will looked around, touching things, picking up items. “Did you live here once?”

"Yes, for a short time. It was where I would come when I needed a reprieve," Hannibal answered, watching Will touch the items. "Are you uncomfortable here?"

“No.” Will picked up a little vase, looking at it, and set it down, where it wobbled. “Just looking around.”

“Good,” Hannibal said, walking over and wrapping his arms around his waist. “I want you to be happy here, for as long as we stay.”

“If I’m with you, I’m happy.” Will leaned into Hannibal, canting his head to look at him with a bright smile. The world spun a little, rolling, like they were still on the water.

“I am of the same mind, Mylimasis,” Hannibal murmured, and smiled, kissing Will’s mouth.

Supporting himself on Hannibal, Will kissed him back, slowly. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Show me our room.”

“Gladly,” Hannibal whisperer, and released Will, taking up their bags. He walked towards the stairs. “Right this way.”

Will followed, unsteady, gripping the banister. “Feels like I’m still on the boat.”

Hannibal hooked his arm around Will, by his waist to keep him steady. “I will not let you float away.”

“Getting used to the being on land thing, I guess.” Will helped with one of the bags as Hannibal steadied him.

“It's quite alright,” Hannibal smiled, and once they made it to the room, he opened the door, setting what he had in hand down. He helped Will and looked around. “I hope it's to your liking.”

“Anything is better than where I was,” Will insisted, having long since put the hospital out of his mind, but now that they were a shore and no longer floating at sea, everything seemed to be rushing back all at once. Reality. No longer adrift. No longer feeling safe.

Hannibal sensed the shift right away and he wrapped his arms around him, scenting his mate. It would take time to adjust, he knew. “Yes, I imagine so. Life will get better from here. We have begun a new path together.”

“Okay,” Will whispered, arms wrapping tightly around Hannibal. “You don’t think we’ll be hunted down do you? That they’ll come looking for me?”

“If they do they shall have to go through me. You are safe, my love.” Hannibal kissed Will softly, emitting his Alphan scent.” I love you.”

Painstaking fear wrought the boy numb in that moment, completely without merit or reason, but he never wanted to see them again, nor go back. He hoped he meant so little to them that it was not worth their efforts. “I love you, too.” He nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s chest.

“That alone shall keep us together and free from harm,” Hannibal whispered, speaking close to Will’s ear as he held him in his embrace. He stroked his hair, scenting, and nuzzling him back.

“Good.” Will hugged Hannibal tighter, purring as he was comforted. “I'm okay. Show me the rest of the house.”

“As you wish,” Hannibal smiled and then lead Will to show in the study first. He gestured to all the books. “Many stories to tell here.”

“Will you read me one?” Will asked as they entered. His fingers drifted over the spine of a few books. His reading prowess was not as keen as it should be.

“Yes, that I will,” Hannibal answered, coming up behind Will to wrap his arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder near his neck. “Perhaps we can together.” He intended to help his Omega with the reading.

“You’ll teach me?” Will asked, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He leaned back into Hannibal, engulfed in his warmth and scent.

“If you would allow me to do so,” Hannibal offered, not wanting to force it on his mate. A partnership meant exactly that. The Alpha kissed Will’s scent gland, licking his lips.

“I would like that very much.” Will nuzzled the Alpha, resting his hands on his arms. “I can read a little, but not much.”

“That is definitely something we shall have to remedy, Mylimasis.” Hannibal nuzzled Will back, taking in his scent once more before letting him go. “Let us continue the tour, hm?”

Will nodded, taking Hannibal’s hand instead, hugging his arm as they walked back out. Hannibal showed Will each room, working their way out onto the large deck atop the home. He smiled, and looked around, hands in his pockets.

“This concludes our tour, my beauty.”

“It's nice.” Much nicer than any place he'd ever lived before. Will leaned on the rail, glancing out over the view.

Hannibal leaned next to him, taking a breath of the Spanish air around them. He could smell baked goods from a nearby  _ panaderia _ and it made him happy. More than that, it was the company of the young Omega next to him that delighted him. “Tomorrow, I will show you the city, if you wish?”

“I'd like that too,” Will said, glancing over at Hannibal, curls falling into his eyes, windswept.

“Excellent,” Hannibal said, gazing over at Will. He snaked his arm around his lower back and pulled him closer, kissing his shoulder.

Will leaned closer and wrapped himself in Hannibal, cocooning himself in his mate. “I love you.”

“I love you, Will,” Hannibal whispered, letting himself drown in his mate’s scent. He ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him slowly.

Breathing Hannibal in, Will  turned into his form and kissed him deeper, highly addicted to the Alpha. Running his hand up his chest, Will splayed his fingers over his heart and grasped there, tugging him in closer.

“Insatiable boy,” Hannibal growled quietly, also very addicted to Will. He pressed his palm flat over the small of Will’s back, laving his tongue with the beautiful Omega’s, slowly. “Then again, I find I am quite that way as well. You bring out the beast in me.”

“That’s my job,” Will whispered, delving in for another kiss, licking into Hannibal’s mouth.

“You’re very proficient at that,” Hannibal said, baring his fangs seductively at Will. He bit down his neck, hands roving over his mate’s lithe body. “Perhaps a drink inside, hm?”

“A drink while we discuss our plans for Mason?” Will gasped, gripping Hannibal harder.

“Yes,” Hannibal rumbled, backing Will towards the door, kissing him the whole way there. He stopped, opened it up, and then let go. “Would you like some whiskey?”

“Is it like wine?” Will asked, backing into the room, his eyes on Hannibal the whole time.

“It’s stronger than wine, not sweet, but has a smooth, smokey taste. It will burn a bit when you swallow, but I think you might like it,” Hannibal explained, pouring a little for Will, and a brandy for himself. He handed it to his mate, kissing the corner of his mouth, and then moved back. “It is not a drink meant for sipping.”

“So how would I drink it then?” Will asked, looking down into the glass at the golden liquid, swirling it around the bottom.

“Take a quick swallow,” Hannibal instructed, watching Will. He stood close, holding his curved glass.

“All of it?” Will brought it to his lips and tasted it first and then down the whole thing in one long gulp. He frowned, eyes wide as it burned down his throat and warmed him from the inside out. “Whoa.”

“The burn shall pass,” Hannibal grinned, rubbing Will’s arm. He took the glass from him, and refilled it, drinking more of his own. “Here, try another. This one shouldn’t be as bad.”

“I didn’t say it was bad,” Will said, taking a smaller swig this time, and wiping his mouth with his hand. “It is less… fiery.”

“I meant the burn would be less,” Hannibal said, taking a sip of his own drink again. “Do you favor it to wine?”

Will narrowed his eyes. “I know what you meant.” He drank the rest in another gulp. “I like this. It’s… warming.”

Hannibal gave Will a look, pleased with his dark, sassy side. He finished his drink. “Good. I hoped you’d find it to your liking. Would you care for another while I refill my own?”

“Yes.” Will handed his glass back, rosy cheeked from the alcohol, and feeling alight within. “Please.”

With a slight smirk, mirth dancing in his eyes, Hannibal took the glass and refilled them both, handing it to Will once he had. He took another swallow of his brandy, tawny skin a bit deeper than usual. “Let’s have a seat, get a bit more comfortable.”

Will followed Hannibal as he lead them to the sitting room, where Will took a seat and curled up next to Hannibal, sipping his drink. “So… Mason.”

“Let me hear your ideas first,” Hannibal said, in true doctor fashion, wanting to see what he saw behind closed eyes, so to speak.

“I’d like to bind him, and take out his tongue, maybe his eyes, while he’s still alive,” Will whispered, smiling over the rim of his glass.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal whispered back, a dark grin on his full lips. He ran his finger over the rim of his glass, contemplating. “And his heart of course.”

“Which we should rip out while he’s still breathing.” Will took a long sip, his speech slurred now.

“Yes. How will you rip it out?” Hannibal asked, leaning into him, taking a few more drinks of his Brandy to catch up to his beloved. He decided he would indulge in it tonight, let the alcohol have a bit of his composure.  

Will looked at his fingers, wishing he had claws. “A knife, I suppose.”

“Once you use the knife to open his skin, your hands can tear open his ribcage, then pull out the heart with a bit of effort,” Hannibal said, having meant exactly that.

“Yes.” Will giggled and downed his drink, setting the glass aside. He moved over Hannibal, carefully, and gazed down at him. “I’ll do that.”

“I cannot wait to bear witness to that, my magnificent, dark beauty,” Hannibal crooned, setting his drink aside so he could palm down Will’s back, to his ass.

Vision blurry, wavering, Will smiled down at Hannibal, arching into his touch. “Tonight?”

“Not when our heads are as foggy as they are, Mylimasis,” Hannibal smiled back, and drew Will closer, kissing him softly. “Tomorrow night, hm? We need to have our wits about us lest we be at their mercy.”

“Okay.” Will pressed his lips over Hannibal and drank from his mouth as the world spun pleasantly around him, every inch of his body heightened in senses, while the demons in his mind were soothed and docile for the moment.

Hannibal suckled Will’s tongue, pressing his trouser clad erection up into his ass, as he pushed him down by his hips to grind there. “Will…”

“Let’s christen our new home together,” Will suggested through panted breaths, rolling his hips down on Hannibal’s, friction alighting a new fire in his belly.

Without a word, Hannibal undid his fly, and pulled his cock out, then undid Will’s pants, kissing him deeply in answer. He lifted him to removed his bottoms, and let his mate sit back on his lap, cock resting between his cheeks. Will maneuvered himself to sit on Hannibal’s cock, taking him in deep with one movement, slick greasing the way for him. He bucked his hips down, riding his Alpha with a quickened pace.

With a growl, Hannibal gripped Will’s hips, and removed his shirt, then took off his own. He leaned forward and bit into his Omega’s chest, over his heart, clamping down there to pop skin. Will groaned a mewl at the pain, reveling in it, and held Hannibal’s head to keep his teeth there a moment longer while he ground down on his cock.

“Hannibal-”

The Alpha snapped his hips up to meet each downward press from Will; he licked over the wound made, gnarling a bit to make sure a mark was left. His mate’s heart was his, and his alone. “Will-”

Heat bloomed through Will’s alcohol laden body, spiking his lust with a new power as he worked faster and harder down over his mate, his core solid with pooling heat. He gripped Hannibal’s shoulders, leveraging himself for a deeper penetration. With urgency, Hannibal slid inside Will, powerful thighs aiding in his upward assault. He bit up his chest, to his neck, scenting and snarling against his scarred over mating mark. His release swirled in his abdomen, spreading throughout his perfectly chiseled body.

Gasping, Will’s world bloomed bright around him as the pleasure seeped through his skin and nerves, bursting out through this loins, soaking the doctor’s erection. “Alpha-”

Hannibal responded in turn, pulled Will down, roughly over his cock. He didn’t hold on any longer, and allowed himself to free his beast. He came hard, thick and sticky, coating the inside of his mate as his knot inflated. “Omega-”

Hooked together, Will growled at the sensation, burning and hot, utterly connected and bound. Breathing hard, he kissed into Hannibal’s mouth, with long and languid thrusts of his tongue. “Mine.”

“All yours,” Hannibal rumbled, his lisp thicker. He raked his nails down Will’s back, sucking his tongue, scraping his teeth over it. He wanted to consume him, keep him inside, only for himself. “My dark beauty, Aš tave myliu.”

***

Will woke with a headache, the world spinning around him, as he stumbled out of bed, padding across the cool wood flooring to the bathroom, and shutting it behind him. He’d felt like this before, but it was after one of the many drug cocktails Chilton had administered. He wiped his face down with a cool clothe and cupped his hands to drink a little a water. Hannibal heard Will, and rose, walking over to the door. 

“Will, are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m… dizzy.” He reached blindly behind him and opened the door, squinting at Hannibal. “And my head hurts.”

“It’s normal, I assure you,” Hannibal said, rubbing Will’s back. “Your body is dehydrated. I will bring you some water and tablets for the pain before I start breakfast, hm?”

The idea of food rolled Will’s stomach, but he nodded his head anyway. “Okay. And.. you’re sure it’s normal?”

Hannibal leaned over and kissed the side of Will’s mouth, gently, and then backed up. “I promise. I, myself, feel a bit that way as well. We partook of a great deal of alcohol last night.”

Will sighed and took a robe to wear for now, and then hugged Hannibal tightly. “I was worried. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I should have warned you, my apologies,” Hannibal said, rubbing Will’s back, and then scented him. He lead him out of the bathroom, so he could sit at the dining room table. When Will was set, the doctor handed him water, and pain tablets. “I’ll start breakfast.”

They’d had wine before, but it never hit him quite like that. Will sat down and took the tablets and finished the water without much other complaint. His mind was fuzzy, it was hard to concentrate. Resting his arms on the table, he placed his head over them and dozed. Whiskey of course, was stronger than wine, Hannibal knew, but he kept an eye on his mate as he cooked.

Coffee ready, Hannibal set a cup down for Will and then a nice protein rich breakfast scramble.

“Will, it is all ready, and in front of you,” the Alpha said, sitting down across from him.

Humming, Will sighed and pushed himself to sit up. He looked at the food and smiled, and shoved a bit into his mouth. Once he was sure it wouldn’t come back up, he age more with gusto. “It’s good, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal smiled, taking his knife and fork in hand to gingerly slice a piece of sausage. He combined it with some egg, and took a delicate bite.

Will finished in silence and then sipped the coffee a little slower, trying to wake himself up. “So will we go tonight then? After the city tour?” Will was eager to replace horrible memories of the last few years with new ones of he and Hannibal and the things they loved most: blood and carnage.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, finished with his food as well. He sipped his coffee, once he collected their plates. In truth, he was eager to tend to Mister Verger, as well as see just what his beautiful boy would do. It had been a long time since they’d hunted together. “How are you feeling, both mentally and physically?”

“Little cloudy,” Will admitted, getting up to stretch, the robe gaping open in the front as he did.

Hannibal reached out, and ran his fingers down Will’s chest. He got up, and kissed him softly. “A shower, then some rest before we leave will serve you well. I’ll get it started for us, hm?”

Will sniffed, smelling himself, and smiled at Hannibal, biting at his finger. “Okay. A shower first.” He stripped the robe off, letting it pool on the floor at his feet, and then with quick strides, and then into a run, he was bounding up the stairs to the bathroom.

With a chuckle, Hannibal followed after Will, naked by the time he reached the bathroom, clothes in hand, as well as the discarded robe. “Feeling better already I see.”

“Breakfast helped a lot.” Will grinned, water for the tub already going. He’d grown to enjoy the baths.

“Good,” Hannibal smiled, placing the clothes into the hamper, hanging the robe up. He added a few essential oils, ones that rejuvenated, such as orange and lavender. Bending over, he tested the temperature, then offered his hand to Will, palm upturned. “After you.”

Taking Hannibal’s hand, the boy slid into the tub, easing down into the basin. “Where will you take me today?”

“We can see the old cathedrals, have lunch in the park under the tree canopy, for starters,” Hannibal suggested, getting in behind Will, legs on either side of him. He picked up the washcloth and began to bathe him.

“Are they very interesting?” Will hadn’t seen many, aside from those in Baltimore he’d been driven passed once or twice in transit.

“The catacombs are, yes,” Hannibal answered, thinking Will would like the dead below the sacred space of the cathedral.

“What are those?” It sounded exciting and dangerous, romantic even, all at once.

“It is where the dead are kept. Dark, lit only by candles, usually,” Hannibal explained, washing Will’s back, around to his chest, then down to his groin. He was gentle in his ministrations.

Will leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying every touch of his Alpha. “ _ All _ the dead?”

“Not all, no, only certain families, usually those connected to the church,” Hannibal answered, kissing Will’s shoulder. He rinsed him, then took the shampoo into his hands, starting to lather his Omega’s beautiful head of curls.

“Oh. Where does everyone else get buried?” Will leaned his head forward a little to give Hannibal space to bathe him, having grown used to the pampering.

“There are other cemeteries around the village. We can visit those as well, if you wish.” Hannibal pressed into Will’s scalp, massaging there; he made sure to get all of his beautiful hair lathered up in a soothing manner.

“Are there ghosts or...the undead there?” Will smiled, leaning his head back to look at Hannibal, clearly teasing since he knew those things didn’t exist here.

“Sadly no, though there are those that would say your teasing held merit,” Hannibal grinned, and captured Will’s chin, kissing him.

Will chuckled against his mouth and then kissed him. “Does it?”

“Everything you say, be it in jest or with purpose holds merit for me,” Hannibal murmured, kissing his nose.

Will moved once more and rinsed his hair and then came back up, and pushed Hannibal under, laughing. Letting him up, he took the shampoo to his ashy colored hair. “My turn.”

“I am not certain I will survive this bath,” Hannibal joked, wiping the soapy water from his eyes. He grinned, and relaxed into Will’s efforts. It felt magnificent. “Thank you.”

“You’ll survive, I won’t let you die. Never have, never will.” The boy massaged his fingers into Hannibal’s scalp.

“I trust you implicitly,” Hannibal promised, and closed his eyes, groaning. It wasn’t often he was taken care of in such a way.

“I’m glad.” Will then gently took a cup from the counter and rinsed Hannibal’s hair that way, with a crooked grin in place on his lips. Mixing it up.

“How you spoil me, Will,” Hannibal crooned, palming Will’s skin under the water as he was doted on. It was nice, very much so.

“Just as you spoil me. It’s only fair.” Will then took the scrub cloth and started to clean Hannibal, lathering the soap in it and washing him all over, letting himself be gratuitous in making sure every spot was touched.

“True enough,” Hannibal hummed, basking in the attention from his mate. A throaty Alphan growl escaped his chest as he was groomed. It was a tradition, one he knew Will was likely unaware of, but oh how he enjoyed it. “That feels wonderful, Will.”

Pleased, Will continued on, bathing the Alpha from head to toe with all his attentions.

Spoil each other, they did indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

They dressed after their bath, and took  the tour of the city just as they had decided. Will enjoyed the catacombs and graveyards, very much like the ones people were buried in back home in Neverland, only they usually came back to life there. Once done, they had a simple dinner, nothing over filling, and headed out on their way to the Verger residence.

“Do you feel a sprig of zest, Will?” Hannibal asked, driving down the darkened roads, squeezing his Omega’s hand. He certainly did.

“I do,” Will admitted, it’d been a long time since his needs for this were fulfilled. He hoped it’d be like back home, that it was adventurous and exciting.

“Splendid. As do I,” Hannibal confessed, turning down the road towards the estate. He too needed this, his blood lust was at an all time high.

There’d been no blood on Will’s hands since he cut off Budge’s hand and fed it to the Wendigo, and that was years and years ago now. He breathed in and out slowly, pumping himself up, but trying to remain as calm as possible. He was bigger now, not by much, but taking on an adult now that he had his strength back up wouldn’t be too hard.

Hannibal parked in a field out back, making sure the lights were off. He looked to Will and leaned over, giving him a kiss. “Mason’s men will be just finishing their rounds for the night and going to their sleeping quarters. This gives us a window of approximately thirty minutes. We must be swift in our actions, as we discussed. Are you ready?”

“Always.” Will had put everything else out of his mind but the need to purge and shed blood. He pushed the car door open and closed, gently, not to make a noise.

Following suit, knife and syringe in his pocket, Hannibal walked with his Omega, nose to the air to keep them from being surprise attacked. The lights were mostly off, and he crept with Will around the perimeter of the building.

Will kept close, knowing they could be smelled if they weren’t careful. He had his dagger in one hand, one Hannibal bought him that afternoon. This time, Will followed Hannibal’s suit instead of his own. They rounded the corner to the back of the house, and Will moved in first, a pick taken from his pocket, and he rigged the door open.

The guards were, as Hannibal had assumed, otherwise occupied. He grinned, sharp teeth flashing in the light. Down the hall they went, carefully, and stealthily, with the Alpha continuing to scent the air. At the end, he could see a light under the garish double doors. “There,” he whispered, ever so quietly.

“Best for us.” Pick put away, Will brandished his dagger in his right hand once more, creeping along the hall. As they approached, Will left his shoes by the door, preferring to be barefoot, or as close as he could get to how he used to fight in Neverland.

Hannibal did the same, to continue being quiet, so they would have the element of surprise. He removed the syringe from his pocket, listening. They couldn’t linger long, and when he heard Mason go inside his private bathroom, that’s when he nodded opening the door.

Will pushed the door in and slipped inside, the room elegantly dressed with blues and greys, and posh lighting and decorations. The balcony door was opened, but not another soul was in sight. With a wink, Hannibal stood by the bathroom door, and when it opened, he covered Mason’s mouth with his hand, plunging the needle into his neck to render him immobile. The Alpha growled quietly, looking at his mate.

“He’s awake still?” Will asked, running over to help Hannibal with Mason, to get him to his bed, under their feet was thick glass, and under that, an aquarium of eels that swam by, swarming.

The drug worked quickly, but Hannibal still gagged Mason, as the pig wrangler flicked his eyes around with a mixture of amusement and shock. The Lithuanian turned to Will and nodded, “Yes, but unable to move. He can feel everything, but he simply cannot do anything about it.”

“Terrible.” Will smirked and helped Hannibal drag him to the bed, flopping the body down, carelessly.

Hannibal gave Will a kiss on his mouth once, then pulled out his knife--a scalpel. “For him, yes,” he grinned, then gestured towards Mason, “After you, my beauty. Teach this pig a lesson in bad manners.”

Will crawled over the man, over his thighs and leaned to meet his eyes, dagger in hand. Not scalpel here, nothing clean. Mason wasn’t meant to live anyway. Will shoved the blade into Mason’s stomach, near where his ribs started to meet, and pushed it up rip skin from the ribs. “Get his tongue.”

That was why Hannibal had brought the scalpel. A clean incision, made for a better cut of meat. He licked his lips, watching his boy, as pain was clear in Mason’s eyes. It was delightful. Grabbing his cheeks, he pressed, opening Mister Verger’s mouth to grip his tongue with a cloth for a better grip. Slowly he sliced the muscle, until he’d removed all of it, and put it into a little container. “When you’re done there, I’ll remove his liver, and kidneys. We will feast for days.”

Will shoved the blade between the ribs and pushed hard to crack them enough, and then reached in and pulled Mason’s heart from his body, blood spurting everywhere. He put it, too, into a container they brought, and moved aside for Hannibal. How stunning Will looked with blood on him like that. Mason was dead, of course, but he hadn’t even bothered to pay attention. Lions do not concern themselves with sheep or pigs.

Taking his blade, Hannibal carefully removed the aforementioned organs, and put them into the container, leaning forward to lick a bit of blood from Will’s lips. He’d wanted to see Will in all his glory, and the boy did not disappoint. No sooner than he’d finished and one of Mason’s men came into the room. The Alpha snarled, springing to action, more vicious now than he had been. He grabbed the other Alpha and gripped his hair, sinking razor like teeth into his throat to rip out his larynx.

The boy watched in wonder, the blood dripping from Hannibal’s mouth and teeth the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. A stirring swelled in his chest, shooting down his spine and pooling in his lower back. They had to be fast, to be quick, as the noise  was going to surely bring more to the room.

Will gathered the jars and containers.

Hannibal lead Will out, wishing that they could fly at this moment. Still, they made quick work, having grabbed their shoes by the door as they’d left. It didn’t take long and they were back at the car, heading off towards home without anyone the wiser.

“You were magnificent.”

“As were you.” Will felt liberated and free, careless and childlike once more. He looked at their things in the jars, and frowned. “We forgot his eyes…”

“His eyes were hardly suitable for us,” Hannibal assured, smiling at Will. He rubbed his leg, pleased with their outing. “The vile things he has seen would not sit well on our tongues.”

“I wanted to keep them in a jar,” Will said with a wistful tone. It was okay, though, he got far more than he hoped for.

“We can procure some eyes for you from someone else, hm?” Hannibal offered, taking a left turn.

Will canted his head; it wouldn’t be the same, but he supposed it would do. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Hannibal said, reaching out to stroke Will’s exquisite face, then made a right. “Someone horrid.”

“Really horrid.” Will smiled at that, the moonlight catching his still very boyish features.

Hannibal grinned, winking at Will. He looked from him back to the road, scenting his mate. His aroma was blood tinged. Perfect. “Indeed.”

The rest of the drive was spent reflecting and when they reached the house, Hannibal parked. He got out, and went inside with his boy. “Would you care for a drink once we’ve cleaned up?”

“Just one,” Will commented, taking Hannibal’s hand. “I’m still a little dizzy from last night.”

“An excellent idea, yes,” Hannibal concurred, preparing to lead Will to the bathroom after properly storing the meat for their feast.

Will placed the heart with the other organs, smiling as he did, looking at it admiringly. “The Wendigo would have loved this.”

“Perhaps one day we will be able to pay tribute to the Wendigo once more,” Hannibal smiled back, then took him to the bathroom at last, removing his Omega’s clothing, piece by piece, revealing youthful skin.

“We will. Someday.” Will knew, he had a gut feeling that they would get back there at some point, some day, somehow.

“Someday,” Hannibal nodded, then started the shower, letting it warm. He took the opportunity to kiss his mate, lovingly. “I enjoyed watching you work tonight. I admire it immensely.”

“As I did you,” Will whispered, gazing at Hannibal, and wiped stray dried blood from the corner of his mouth.

With a hum in answer, Hannibal turned his face and bit Will’s finger, scraping his teeth over the pads of his skin with a snarl. Then finished by suckling it, then let go, backing him into the shower to let the warm water rinse away their sins--even if neither one of them considered it as such.

***

“Show me how to cook these,” Will insisted, wanting to learn every in and out of doing the domesticated things Hannibal already knew how to do. Especially cooking. “Heart first.”

“Nothing would please me more,” Hannibal crooned, donning his apron. He offered one to Will with a grin and then washed his hands, preheating the oven. “In the drawer, there is some string, if you would retrieve it, and the cooking scissors, please.”

Kissing Hannibal’s cheekbone, Will then left to retrieving, bringing both items back with a big smile, hair still wet and floppy from their shower. “What else?”

“Thank you.” Hannibal leaned over to indulge in a quick, sly kiss, unable to resist, then moved back. He pulled out some fresh herbs, and sat them on a cutting board, handing Will a knife. He got to work on pulling out ingredients to stuff the heart with, and looked up at his boy as he bent over.  “Chop these as fine as you can, please.”

Knife in hand, Will looked at it and then the herbs, and got to work doing it the way he might, which he was sure wasn’t how it was done, but slowly and surely, he managed fine pieces of the herbs.

Hannibal wanted to see what Will’s natural abilities were, and he was not disappointed with them so far. “Very good,” he praised, leaning over to nuzzle his Omega. The mixture for the heart was finished, and Hannibal placed it on the counter in front of his mate. “The herbs are rubbed on the outside, and the filler in the space I’ve made. Then the string ties it all together.”

Will took the herbs and spread them all around the heart, making sure nothing was missed. Then he helped Hannibal and pushed the other mixture inside of the heart. He started to tie it up. Hannibal reached his hands in, covering Will’s so that they could tie it together, a knot of love, binding the heart they were to consume.

“Exquisite work, Will.”

The flushed under Hannibal’s instruct, turning his head slightly to catch his gaze, their fingers entwined a moment before letting go to place the heart in the dish to cook. “Oven?”

“Yes,” Hannibal smiled, the leaving the kidneys, tongue, and liver for another days feast. He did have a few sides he would tend to in a moment but this was too beautiful to miss. Their bond over Verger’s heart was one he would never forget. “Please.”

Will bumped his butt back against Hannibal’s hips to move him, and then moved to the oven to slid the dish in side as he had seen Hannibal do before. “What else?”

“Now we enjoy a glass of wine, and finish the sides, making sure to set the table,” Hannibal smiled, capturing Will by the waist to kiss him softly.

A small grin formed against Hannibal’s mouth as Will’s eyes hooded. “I can set the table, if you want.”

“Please, yes,” Hannibal said, then bit Will’s lower lip  hard, licking it before he let him go. “There is a lovely raven skull I would enjoy decorating the table with. It’s just over there.”

“Skull?” Will asked, pulling back just a little, and then freed himself from Hannibal completely, going to search for it.

“In the cabinet there, in a black box,” Hannibal explained, pointing while he attended to the sides. “Set it on the center, atop the oxblood square platter, and I shall come adorn it, or you may if you like. A design of  your own making. Everything you might need to do so is in the very same cabinet.”

Humming a little tune, Will set about getting the table ready, doing as Hannibal instructed, and then set some flowers from their garden around the skull for decoration. The plates were set, utensils, and glasses for the wine. Hannibal watched Will inconspicuously, pleased, and once the sides were baking, he walked over with a vintage red.

“It is beautiful, Mylimasis,” Hannibal purred, and then poured them each a glass.

Proud, Will smiled and reached for the glass, taking a sip. Much calmer than the whiskey the night before. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal said, swirling, sniffing, and sipping his wine, letting it sit on his tongue before a slow swallow. He was happy to make his boy so pleased, which he could see in his stunning eyes.

Dinner didn’t take long to finish and soon they were eating, enjoying their meal of Verger heart. It wasn’t the sort of heart Will had ever had, cooked and all, but he enjoyed it. “The taste is different than it being raw.”

“Flavor is brought out in food when it is prepared properly,” Hannibal commented, a faint but pleased grin on his fully lips. He took another bite, pulling the fork slowly from his mouth with a hum, then following with wine.

Will did the same, enjoying the taste. “I miss the mineral sort of taste of the raw, but this is delightfully different.”

“Raw certainly has it benefits as well. I can make a sushi out of some of the other pieces, later,” Hannibal offered, smiling and sipping again before another bite was taken.

“Sushi?” Will raised a brow, not quite sure what that was, he’d never heard of it.

“Yes, it’s Asian in nature. Invented in the 1800s. Generally speaking, it consists of raw fish,” Hannibal explained, taking another sip. “However, it can be made out of other cuts of meat.”

“That sounds good,” Will said with a grin, always willing to try new things, especially if mate suggested them.

Hannibal enjoyed broadening Will’s palette. Grinning, he nodded once. “Excellent. Tomorrow then.”

Will finished his piece of heart, washing it down with the perfectly paired wine, and then gathered their dishes to wash. “I’ll clean up.”

“Thank you, my beauty.” Hannibal rose from the table, refilling their wine, and at least put away the leftover food.

It didn’t take him long, the dishes were done and dried, and then Will went to the sitting room with their wine. Hannibal joined him, having changed into his silk pajama bottoms, no shirt. He sat down on the leather sofa, rubbing it as he looked over at Will, the fire illuminating amber hues.

“Will you join me?”

Will stripped down to just his pants and then joined Hannibal, snuggling up to him, skin to skin. “Yes. I will.”

“How fortunate am I then,” Hannibal rumbled, embracing Will tightly, scent marking him. He sipped his wine once more, and sat it down, pulling him against his side. “I am addicted to you.”

“As much as you are wine?” Will teased, arm around Hannibal’s shoulder, one leg propped over his.

“More so,” Hannibal assured, running his palm up Will’s leg, to his thigh and back down. He bent over to kiss his knee, after raising the fabric.

A shiver ran through Will with that, and he laughed. “Good. I’m glad. I don’t want to play second fiddle to wine.”

“Never,” Hannibal chuckled, letting Will’s leg rest atop his own again. He leaned in and kissed the wine from his Omega’s lips, humming.

Will kissed Hannibal hotly, laving their tongues together slowly. “Mm.”

“Evidence that your mouth is far more decadent than the most rare of wines,” Hannibal whispered, kissing Will again, threading his fingers through his curls.

Will reached and set his wine down, crawling over his mate's lap. “Is it?”

“Mhm, quite.” Hannibal pressed his thumbs into the meat of Will’s thigh, gliding up, and around to his ass.

Will was ever so in love, even more than when they were just boys, pretending, make believe, and all that. Will kissed Hannibal again, slower, savoring every last flavor of his lips against his own. Hannibal felt the same, his hands sliding to Will’s wrists, capturing them both. He brought them to his lips when they paused to breathe, and scented them, scraping his teeth.

Their very first act of intimacy as children. Will found it strange now that he ever thought it was more than that, but loved it just the same when Hannibal did it, to recall back on simpler times. “I love you.”

“And I you, Will,” Hannibal murmured, kissing softly on Will’s skin. His grip tightened on his mate’s wrists, and he flipped him on his back, pinning those same wrists above his head as he snarled seductively.

The boy writhed. Blue eyes aflame, Will gasped out a soft mewl of lust, calling his mate in further to him. “What will you do now?”

“I’m going to  _ fuck _ you, my beauty, and hard,” Hannibal growled in answer to the call, pressing his nose into Will’s neck. He took his wrists with one hand and with the other, tugged off his mate’s pants, then his own.

A low purr resonated through Will, shaking his body with want and need. “Oh, please-”

Hannibal let go of Will’s wrists, and gripped his hips instead, helping to turn Will over on all fours. He raked his nails down his back, counting vertebrae along the way, then without warning smacked his mate’s ass with a cupped hand, rubbing afterwards. “How did that feel?”

Will lowered his head, long tendrils falling over his face. He groaned, unable to help the pleasure that spiked from it. “Again.”

With a dark grin, Hannibal raised his hand and came down harder on the other cheek, groaning at the beautiful red handprint that bloomed across Will’s alabaster skin. The boy writhed and arched again, pert ass out to take another if Hannibal so chose.

“Hannibal-”

Hannibal gave another, one on each cheek and then when he was done, he planted his face between them, lapping at Will’s hole greedily. It was all the dessert he needed; the sweet ambrosia there was better than anything he could prepare.

“Will-”

“Ah-” Will couldn’t get the words out, his mind an utter blank as he pushed his ass back against Hannibal’s face, dripping wet down his thighs.

Hannibal licked down Will’s thighs and back up, not a drop wasted. He reached around to Will’s cocklet, starting to stroke, his tongue working inside him to taste him as deep as he could. Will’s toes spread and curled into the cushions, leveraging himself to push back harder on Hannibal’s tongue, shaking with need.

The Alpha growled against the Omega’s hole, licking each new wave of slick, circling the rim eagerly. He finally stopped after a few more minutes of that, then gripped Will’s hips, and slapped his ass again. No sooner than he’d done so, he shoved his cock inside his mate’s ass, grunting. “Will-”

Will reached back with one hand and clutched Hannibal’s hip, groaning whorishly with delight. “Oh, please, Hanni-”

Hannibal snapped his hips against Will’s ass, nails digging into his skin. His large balls slapped, the sounds of them, their skin connecting, and slick squelching filling the air around them. It smelled wonderful. “You like it when I take you hard like this, hm?”

It made Will feel bred, and needed, wanted, animalistic. He groaned into the seat, biting at his own free hand. “Yes… yes, I love it.”

“Will, my Omega,” Hannibal growled, his hand wrenching into Will’s hair, tugging his head to the side. He laid over him, pressing him into the couch and bit his nape, popping skin.

Will cursed, holding his breath as the pain bloomed through his skin and boiled through his veins. He bucked up, but couldn’t move, completely mounted and mated. “Hannibal-”

The Alpha doctor fucked Will with wild, primal abandon, claiming his beautiful boy in all ways possible. It was only fitting to re-consummate their union after the wonderful feast they’d had. Driving deeper, Hannibal lost himself in his mate, skin slick with sweat, hair messy. “Come on me, Will, let me feel it.”

The boy shook, tensing and writhing, unable to control every limb in his body as he came, every inch of himself on fire, roiling waves of heat coursing through his blood. “Alpha-!”

“Omega-!” Hannibal came right behind him, gnarling Will’s neck, then licking it as his seed spilled thickly and knot inflated to seal them together. He panted, all but howling, holding his stunning mate in his arms, rolling them to their sides. “I love you, William.”

Will groaned, riding out the waves. “I love you.”

“No need for dessert now,” Hannibal murmured, kissing Will’s shoulders softly.

Will hummed his approval.


	12. Chapter 12

Years passed, Hannibal and Will were married in a quaint little ceremony, and lived in Spain for a long time thereafter. Thought of Neverland soon dissipated as they both grew older and wearier, but never more in love than they were in every moment together. They procured a few dogs, that slept with them, on their large bed, much to Hannibal’s chagrin. They had a peaceful, happy life, for the most part.

Hannibal held practice in Spain while teaching Will to cook and paint, the finer things in life. A calm and rather pretentious living, but each happy in their work. Soon, Neverland was never mentioned at all.

At the age of nearly thirty, Will had grown into himself, no sign of those pixie like ears, or the sharper fangs he had once at a boy, but rather an elegant young man. Hannibal was pleased with how his husband had grown into his own, not just in appearance but in cunning, and wit. The dogs weren’t his favorite aspect but for Will, a worthy sacrifice. After supper, he poured them each a drink, and sat down with his beauty on the patio, the stars shining down above them.

“Perhaps a hunt is in order again soon, hm?”

“Anyone in mind?” Will asked, lounging his his designated chair, feet up, and whiskey in hand, his favorite now.

“The young man who thought it fitting to blatantly flirt with you earlier today at the market,” Hannibal suggested, already having a nice recipe in mind. As he said so, he thought he saw something glowing near the bushes. A firefly no doubt, or some sort of insect.

“I don’t think he was,” Will insisted, but narrowed his eyes just the same, at the thought. A hunt was a hunt, after all, they needn’t much more worth than that Hannibal was put off. Will’s eyes caught the light, too.

“You rarely notice when someone is attempting to catch your eye, Mylimasis, while I am grateful for that, I certainly saw,” Hannibal smiled, but his eyes were dark with a burning blood lust.

“I only have eyes for you, everyone else can bugger off,” Will laughed, and sat up a little, to see that flickering light a little better. “What is that?”

“Well stated, and I for you,” Hannibal grinned, and then looked where he’d seen the glow. “I thought it a firefly but in reality it is not the time of year in which they are plentiful.” A tiny sneeze was heard then and the light shot out of the bush and landed on Will’s chest.

Will landed back a bit, and looked down at the blonde little pixie on his chest, blinking at her. “Molly-bell?” His mind wrapped around her familiarity all at once, memories and time lost all coming back to him.

The fairy tugged on his shirt, pulling him to his feet with her surprising strength. She swirled around him, dusting him with her gold dust. Will sneezed, swatting her away, “C’mon, Moll, knock it off.”

Hannibal grinned, memories he’d not forgotten but had stored, coming back. “Why hello Molly-bell. You remember me, I would hope?”

The tiny little woman flew over to Hannibal and assessed him, and shook a tiny finger at him, tinkling as she went. Will laughed, boyishly, and stood next to Hannibal. “She says you’re the reason I disappeared and never returned to Neverland.”

“I cannot begrudge her that opinion,” Hannibal said, nodding once, and then smiled at the little thing. He gently ran his finger over her fingers, not having missed the way Will’s laugh changed. It reminded him of how they’d both been together in Neverland. “And in your being here, Molly, tell us, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

More tinkling as she perched herself on Will’s much larger shoulder now. He was broader and filled out. “She says Captain Budge has started to rage, and is burning down forests, trying to find a way to get to me.”

“Ah Mister Budge. It does seem as though we may have a hunt after all, hm? I assume she would like us to accompany her, unless he is coming here?”

“He’ll come here one way or another, and this world couldn’t handle that,” Will explained, tussling gold dust from his hair. “You’ll need to coat Hannibal, too.”

Molly sighed, clearly not in love with that idea, but flew above Hannibal anyway and coated him with dust as well.

Hannibal locked up their home, the dogs inside with food and water. He looked at Will, and back to their pups. “And the dogs?”

It was a moment Will had been waiting, for but Hannibal was acting as though they’d be back, perhaps. Will bit his lip. “Molly, give us a second.” The fairy flew off, and sat on a the branch of a tree to wait for them.

Hannibal turned to Will, gold dust covering his head and shoulders. “What is it, Mylimasis?”

“Are we going just to help, or are we staying as we used to talk?” Will asked, far more mature now than he had been, but his eyes still lit with that boyish charm, ever belonging to Neverland.

“The benefit to staying would be that we will be together, always,” Hannibal said, stroking Will’s cheek. He would miss his fine things, his culture, the theater, and opera, but none of that mattered if the trade off was an eternity with his beloved. “I think we should stay. Take the dogs with us, hm?”

“You’re sure?” Will asked, he wanted Hannibal happy, not miserable forever.

“I’ve never been more certain,” Hannibal assured, taking Will’s hand to kiss. “I simply want to be with you.”

“We can always come back if we decide we’ve outgrown it,” Will insisted.

“I think that is quite the excellent point. So I suppose we should ask Molly to work her magic on the pack,” Hannibal smiled, actually eager to get back to Neverland, at least for now, though again, eternity was akin to godliness, and he did so feel himself to be his own god.

“I’ll convince her if you leash them up,” Will said with a grin, kissing Hannibal’s lips once. “We could take over the pirate’s ship and rule the island ourselves.”

Hannibal licked his lips, and pulled Will to him to kiss him once more. “I believe I quite like that idea, yes.”

“Good. Get the dogs, I’ll get Molly’s dust.” Will kissed Hannibal once more, feeling like a young twelve year old boy again.

“Of course, Mylimasis. I’ll do so now,” Hannibal smiled, and then unlocked the door again, going in to procure a bag with clothing for them both, one he’d had packed in case they ever needed to leave quickly. He would not be without clothing like the first time. He then leashed up the dogs, took one last look at the house, and locked it up again, walking outside.

Molly fluttered over to the dogs and sprinkled them all with her dust, and then flew high into the sky, waiting for them to follow. Will took some of the leashes and Hannibal’s hand, floating up in the hair.

“My happy thoughts are you, now, Hannibal.”

“And mine are of you, Will. Our thoughts are conjoined together, just as we are,” Hannibal murmured, getting his barings up in the air. It had been so long, and he felt invigorated, especially given the connection he and Will shared now. The dogs seemed confused but then happy, their little paws moving as though they were swimming in the air.

Will watched the dogs, happily, he always loved bringing Lost Dogs to Neverland, these would be no different. “Always.”

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, the wind blowing through their hair as they ascended upwards into the starry night sky. It was exquisite, and even more meaningful than it had been years ago. “Always.”

They flew, taking directions just as Will had given so many, many years ago, into the night, watching the dogs, following Molly-Bell. A new life or one renewed and altered was where they were heading, and the elegant doctor was aware it meant a great change. It hardly mattered though, as long as they had each other. There would be adventure, danger, and a surprise around every corner in Neverland, something he would not get in the normal waking world.

They arrived, landing in a tiny Tree house that was once bigger than Will remembered, but he was taller and wider now. He let the dogs go, trusting they would stay in the house, not try to get down without them. Molly tinkled around, looking for someone.

“Where’s Matt?” he asked.

Molly sighed.

Ah Matthew. Yes, yes. Of course Will would inquire as to his whereabouts. Fortunately, Hannibal knew that Matt was still just a boy, and as such, it did not bother him in the least. He was, however, curious as to how the child might respond to their being in Neverland again, and as adults. It was this thought that made him smile, just a ghost of a thing as he turned towards both of them.

“Yes, I find myself wondering that very thing as well. Will you tell us, little Molly?”

Molly tinkled around Will’s head.

“She says he takes the Lost Dogs out to a run in the mornings.” Will leaned out the window, so much taller than he used to be.

“Ah, well. Then we shall be here to greet young Matthew on his return,” Hannibal said, sniffing, and straightening his tie. He was thankful he’d not yet gotten into his bed clothes before they’d gone out onto the patio for their drink.

Will stepped in front of Hannibal and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him. “It’s weird to be back and us like this.”

“It is rather peculiar being back, but not unpleasantly so,” Hannibal smiled, against Will’s lips, and then kissed him again.

“It feels surreal, honestly. Like a dream. It’s been years too long.” Will had almost just forgotten Neverland before Molly-bell came.

“It has been, yes, and certainly does.” Hannibal looked up at the sky, seeing things there that would not be present in the world they’d just left. Oh how he wish Mischa was with them now. He could nearly feel her there, sense her lying in the hammock she’d once slept in. It was bittersweet in that regard.

“Don’t be sad.” Will whispered, kissing the side of Hannibal’s mouth, arms tighter around him. Things happened, but they were here now, with each other.

Hannibal turned his face to kiss Will properly, dipping his tongue inside to taste his sweet, slick muscle. It comforted him, along with his scent. “I could not be so when in your presence, Mylimasis.”

Will could feel the lingering sadness, but he pushed it aside and kissed Hannibal properly. “Good. We’re home now. We should be happy.”

“It is only that I remember my sister, but soon enough other memories will be built and forged here,” Hannibal assured, stroking Will’s face. “I am happy with you.”

“I’m glad. I wouldn’t change anything.” Will sighed, happily.

“You belong here, Will, you draw your strength from Neverland. As such, I belong here as well,” Hannibal crooned, a cool breeze wafting through their hair as they stood entwined.

“Thank you,” Will whispered and nuzzled Hannibal’s face as Molly fluttered around them.

“You’re quite welcome,” Hannibal whispered back, letting out an Alpha growl. He was certain that was a sound that hardly anyone had heard in Neverland, and yet it slipped out naturally, a sign of affection for his mate.

Will’s reply was a purr as he nuzzled his mate, eyes half closed. Footsteps were heard coming closer to them. A soft, small voice was heard, and it made Hannibal turn his head to look.

“W-Will? Um...is that you? No, it can’t be, you’re…  _ old _ .”

Will turned, dropping his arms from around Hannibal to get a good look at Matt. Still young. “Matt…”

Matt scrunched his nose, his blue eyes big and wide, astounded. He looked at Hannibal next and laughed. “And you’re  _ really _ old!”

“Matthew… a pleasure.”

“Matt.”

“As you wish.”

The boy looked back at Will and stepped closer. He saw the scar on his neck, only understanding somewhat that it meant the adult bond thingy. “You never should have left. Look at you… you’re with him? This is weird.”

“He’s my mate,” Will answered, getting down on his knees to be closer to Matt’s height, to really see him. “I got caught, on the mainland. I meant to come back.”

Matt crossed his arms, puffing out his chest to seem strong and big too. It was evident that he would have been an Alpha had he stayed on the mainland. “Molly-bell missed you. And I… well I am fine but she missed you a lot.”

Will reached out and tugged Matt to him, hugging him, engulfing him in his much bigger arms. “I missed you, too. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it back.”

The boy hugged Will back, his chin resting on his shoulder, as Hannibal observed. Try as he might, he couldn’t hate the little boy who looked so small and helpless now. Not at all like he remembered. Matt sighed, feeling happy Will was back regardless. “S’ok I guess. You’re back now though. Are ya staying? Is he staying? Do you like being old?”

“We’re staying. Our dogs are staying.” Will let go and ruffled his friend’s hair with a laugh. “Not so bad. We still do fun things.” Will smirked over at Hannibal.

Hannibal flashed his fangs at Will, and winked, walking over to touch Matt’s shoulder once. To show acceptance and a sort of peaceful resolution. “That we do.”

Matt scratched his head, not really getting the reference, but he was glad they were staying. He still wasn’t sure about Hannibal yet though. Seemed like a different person somehow. “Glad yer stayin’. Here? Or are you gonna make a new tree house? A bigger one? I can help!”

“We’re going to go kill all the pirates and take their boat,” Will explained, chin tilted up proudly with his ideas. “It’s time Captain Budge died.”

With a mischievous grin, Matt clapped three times with excitement, Hannibal raising an amused brow. Maybe the Will he knew was still in there. “He’s awful mad at you too. I fought him once myself. He was mad cause the Wendigo came after him, thinking he’d taken you, plus he’s mad cause you left and didn’t even try to kill him first.”

“Meant to,” Will said, deviously. “We’ll get ready and make a plan, and then kill them all!”

Hannibal found the change in his husband’s demeanor a curious and beautiful thing, and truth be told, he could feel one in his own person. He walked over, shoulders squared, chest out, and fangs exposed. Were they getting longer? Nonetheless, he grinned. “Yes, that we shall. Would you enjoy staying on the pirate ship with us Matthew?”

“Could I? I mean, Will, can I?” Matt asked, bouncing from heel to toe.

“I don’t see why not.” Will seemed to glow with renewed Neverland strength, as though the island itself fed his ravenous soul.

Hannibal felt it to, as though this is where he--they--were meant to be all along. With a nod, he placed a broad, possessive palm on the small of Will’s back. “Then it’s settled. Molly-bell, you will come too, hm?”

Molly fluttered around them, tinkling her little laugh as she did. Will smiled as she landed on his shoulder. “She said of course.”

“Excellent,” Hannibal grinned, running his fingertip over Molly’s little wings. “Then I suggest we pay the Wendigo a visit before we are to commence our plan. It would behoove us to have its support in our endeavor.”

Matt canted his head, not knowing what most of those words meant, but he understood the gist. “I’ll hunt us up some dinner!”

“Thank you, Matthew.”

“Tonight we’ll go find him. Taking him with us would be smart, feed the captain to him on the spot.” Will turned to Matthew with a smile. “Fish?”

“Snappers are all in the water right now, yeah. I think that would be good!”

“I must insist upon preparing it, gentlemen,” Hannibal said, being polite, despite Matt’s boyhood. He nodded to Will to show his agreement on the plan with the Wendigo, then clasped his hands behind his back to address the food topic once more.  “I plan on growing an herb garden, mushroom as well, but for tonight I will make do with what is on hand.”

“You can do whatever you want, Hannibal,” Will insisted as Matt left to find them food, clearly happy that Will was back. “Might be hard on boat to do that.”

“The garden can be made on the boat, a greenhouse of sorts or even just on shore,” Hannibal hummed, turning Will to kiss him once. He was happy, and the dogs certainly seemed to be as well. “Let’s feed the dogs then relax a bit. I managed to bring some whiskey, wine, and brandy along in the bag.”

“Of course you did,” Will laughed, boyishly, as though the island was lending some of his power to revert him back to his spriteful youth.

“We will likely need to revisit the mainland on occasion to replenish our stores but this will hold us over a while at least,” Hannibal smiled, also knowing he could make wine, beer, and anything else if they island provided the needed elements.

“Carefully,” Will insisted, still able to remember when he was caught, and how completely horrified he’d been.

“Of course, Mylimasis,” Hannibal agreed, certainly not wanting that. He wouldn't let that happen.

They settled in and ate, chattering away with Matt about all that had happened to them when gone. Learning that Budge was terrorizing mermaids and other creatures, Will made a vow that he’d cut off his limbs one by one and feed them to the Wendigo, slowly.

After supper was finished and the dogs were fed, Hannibal procured his knife, giving Will a look. “Shall we go?”

Will had his dagger, hidden away in this world with Matt, who gave it back to him earlier. “Yeah. All set.” Why was he feeling nervous now? It’d been years, would he remember how to do this sort of fighting?

Hannibal sensed something in his mate, and he walked over, placing his hands on Will’s shoulders and meeting his eyes. “How are you feeling, Will?”

“Unsure. It’s been a long time.” Will turned the dagger over in his hand, slowly. It was easy enough to get back into things, but harder to actually go out and do them.

“Tonight we are going to do what we should have years ago. Letting the Wendigo know we are back, and bringing it with us can only aid in our quest for eternal freedom,” Hannibal leaned in to scent Will, kissing him softly. “Trust that I have every confidence in you, and am right by your side, always.”

Will nodded slowly, and leaned into Hannibal, kissing him back. “I didn’t used to be like this…”

“You have went through quite a lot since we were here last. We both have,” Hannibal assured, wrapping strong arms around Will’s waist, wanting to soothe, and empower him. “You are safe here, or will be once we defeat Budge, and we  _ will _ defeat him.”

“Okay.” Will breathed in and out slowly, taking in Hannibal’s scent, soothing himself with it, grounding himself to the moment.

“Good,” Hannibal purred deeply, kissing Will once more on the lips, and then his scent gland, nosing there a moment before he let go.

Will rested their heads together, taking Hannibal around the back of his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mylimasis,” Hannibal murmured, his hands on Will’s waist once more. He kissed his nose, then his lips.

Molly-Bell fluttered around them with a fresh sprinkle of dust and had a tiny dagger of her own, ready to go. Will made sure the dogs were set, and then waited on Matt. Matt jumped down in front of them, having been up in the trees, watching, and showed off his slingshot and knife.

Hannibal grinned, and looked at their little team. It would do, more than that, as he and Will, plus the Wendigo was all they would truly need.

“Off we go to the Wendigo.”

“I hope he remembers us,” Will said, floating into the air with ease, leading the way to Cannibal Cove.

“A creature as old and immortal as the Wendigo should have no troubles there.” Hannibal grinned, floating right with Will, enjoying the cool air in his face.

“I hope you’re right.” Will smiled back at Hannibal and then Matt, landing at the entrance of the cove, at the tree line.

“We shall see,” Hannibal said with a dark grin, his blood pumping with anticipation as they neared closer.

Leading them into the forest, they reached the cave just as dusk slipped behind the mountains, and the beast inside roared to life. Sniffing them out, until it came to Will and breathed him in, looking at him with glassy eyes.

“Hi, old friend.”

Hannibal looked at the creature, watching keenly. “Hello there. I do hope you remember me.”

The wendigo leaned over them all, sniffing them one by one, drooling on them, but never once going in for a bite. Will reached out to pet his friend, smiling when he allowed. Matt watched on, nervous but he tried not to let it show.

“We’re off to hunt the pirates, we want you with us so you can finally have your full meal.”

Hannibal’s shadow still took on the shape of the wendigo, the one that had once belonged to Will, and he licked his fangs as that shadow danced, seemingly pleased with where they’d gone. The man had changed since being here last, a cannibal himself, though he hardly termed it as such.

“Yes, we wish to sate you with a succulent cut of meat. Would you be interested?”

The beast roared at them and stepped out of his cave, looming and large, standing feet taller than them. Will smiled, floating to be at the Wendigo’s head. “I think that’s a yes.”

“It would appear so,” Hannibal hummed, his longer fangs flashing with a wicked grin. He floated up as well, Matt and Molly not as close as Hannibal and Will, but nearby nonetheless.

They flew right to the docked pirate ship, where they were settling down for the night, unaware of Will’s presence back on the island. Not a word was spoken, and Will trusted Matt would not betray him again, not when so much was finally in their path to take.

The Wendigo snarled and Will touched him to calm him, they had to be quiet to the last minute in order for their element of surprise to be effective. Hannibal kept an eye on the Wendigo, making sure it didn’t turn on them due to impatience…. Or hunger. Nonetheless, he suspected it wouldn’t, and thus, he was eager to destroy everyone on that pirate ship that wasn’t on their team, as it were.

The beast breathed down Will’s neck as they approached, quietly. “I’ll lure him out,” Will told the Wendigo with raised brows toward it. “Then he’s all yours.”

The beast snarled once and Will smiled. Without another word, he bolted up and then landed on the ship deck. “Captain Budge!”

Hannibal landed beside them, Matt and Molly bell in tow, as Captain Budge came out onto the deck, in his white dressing gown. “Could it be? Is it… Will? And his trusty sidekick Hannibal,” he said with a growl, then paused when he saw the Wendigo. “You’ve brought….”

“Yes, we’ve brought friends,” Hannibal snarled.

The beast roared. Before Will could stop him, the wendigo lunged at the Captain, ripping his arm from socket, tearing it off and bit into it, blood spurting everyone and everywhere. Will laughed, running forward to fight off the pirates that had run up on deck to meet them.

Hannibal grinned, licking the blood from his lips as Budge howled in pain. The doctor ran up behind a man coming for Will, and jumped on his back, slitting his throat from behind as Matt got another one. Budge pulled out his sword with his remaining arm, and sliced the Wendigo’s leg, though it hardly seemed to phase it.

Will roared and rammed Budge into a rail, the wendigo howling in pain and then reached for Budge, Will’s sword to his throat, and picked him up by the head and bite into his neck. Blood spurted everywhere, bathing them in. Will fought off another pirate, kicking one down a few steps and then slipped his dagger into another’s heart.

Molly tugged at one of the pirate’s ears, as Hannibal used the distraction from her to drive his blade into the pirate’s heart, Matt killing off another a few feet away. It was beautiful, bloody, and it looked utterly opaque in the moonlight.

Soon, every pirate was dead, at their feet and the Wendigo pleased as he stalked off into the night. Will started to dump bodies overboard, looking over at Hannibal who was right by his side, assisting. It was a nice change from killing on the mainland. Here, there were no police, not one to throw them into a cell.

“Ah, but what a lovely night, hm?”

“Perfectly tinged with blood.”

They wouldn’t keep much of the pirates, they weren’t worth the meat they had on them, the few who seemed alright, like Franklyn, Hannibal kept for butchering down inside the belly of the ship. Once everything was cleaned up and the meat stowed, Hannibal took Will’s hand, lacing their fingers together after a quick scenting. 

“Our own dark utopia.”

“ _ This _ is all I’ve ever wanted for us here, Hannibal.” Will leaned his face against his mate’s, though they were older, Neverland never lost its luster for the dark and murderous.

“It’s beautiful.” Hannibal wrapped both arms around Will, closing his eyes briefly to full feel the perfection of the moment as the boat gently rocked atop the cold rolling waters of the ocean beneath them.


End file.
